The Way It Should Have Been
by Tyr'amun
Summary: Naruto Raised by Jiraiya and given everything that truely was his, The legacy of the Great Yellow Flash. Will he find love and power? Will he be able to change the Shinobi world? Time will tell. naru/hina, saku/sasu others rated M to be safe/language
1. Prelude

Prelude

Competence, the word is truly an enigma. To find a truly competent person you would need to find one with many qualities that together would make one truly competent. A teacher keeping a promise to a student, does not go back on his word especially the day he dies for his morality, compassion, dedication, and for his leadership.

Jiraiya, being a **competent** man, kept his word to his student and on the day he laid to rest, he was there. The will and testament to the great leader of the Leaf Village stated few things.

"_On this the most happiest day in my life, the birth of my son, may be marred by the very thing he has shared space with for the last 9 months. _

_ **Jiraiya** should anything happen, he will be yours to mentor, raise and lead down the path of what he will be capable of, I trust my son to your charge to mold and shape to the man he will become. Heh funny, but for some reason I see him as headstrong as his mother with the combination of both our spirits and wills. He will be a handful and I hope I'm there for every minute of it till the day he makes himself what ever he wants to be. Its his choice Jiraiya but what ever it is he chooses if I am not around make sure you point him in the right direction. Now I know you may not be the one most capable of raising a new born which is why I ask you you Auntie Tsunade, to bring up my child as a mother should, should anything happen to me and my wife. I hate to force either of you to surrogacy but I can rest assured that he will be loved if with you._

_ Jiraiya in our secure location with the toads I have sent instructions and further scrolls that belong to my son and not the village. My legacy remains his. I have left sufficient funds as well as anything he may need in the process of his growth. _

_ Sensei, no, you have truly been more than that for me, my father of sorts, I leave my hopes for the future in your hands... no pressure or anything... should anything happen today of all days. Of course I have taken many precautions for the events that may unfold and as always you know my I have triple checked and added redundancies. I think everything will be OK and like Kushina says i'm just being a worry wort...she just called me 'anal retentive' and 'egghead' pfft go figure not even worried in the least. _

_ Jiji-sandaime has a copy of our marriage liscence and you will have the original along with his birth certificate, his name will be his mothers as I have many enemies. If I am not there he will not bear my name as I wish to keep him as safe as possible. Inside this package there are more instructions on the storage seals left behind as well as all my notes on the many techniques I have started but have not completed. I just wish I could be there to see him finish my work I would be truly proud of him._

_ Jiji I leave the village in your hands for now I hate to dump it all back on you but if the worst were to happen I trust you to find a suitable replacement for I would have raised Naruto to be the greatest Hokage past and future. _

_ These are the wishes of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, as well as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi seal master of Konoha Uzumaki Kushina._

Jiraiya sat brokenhearted in the hokages office, Tsunade staring blank faced at the floor tears streaming from her face. On this day they had lost two more precious people. The Sandaime looked upon his students, he too feeling the sting of loss.

"Jiraiya" spoke the old man through a choked sob "unfortunately I thought I would loose my self to death before my own student let alone one of my students own. This is a tragedy yes but I know your spy network needs your attention. What will you do, as I will respect your decision"

"we jiji-sensei" the toad sage said clearing his throat "how could I not respect his wishes honestly he was a better man than I could ever have been but I feel inequiped to raise a young man let alone a baby."

"well then looks like I will take over for now then." Tsunade finally pulling herself together "she may not have been a student of mine but Kushina was like a daughter to me and I can always have Shizune-chan help with the kids..."

"Kids?" spoke the men in the room.

"Yes I was curious of a few things and asked Kushina to help me do some research here in the village while i've been gone, it seems I have a bit of extended family which I was going to provide with some of the Senju funds but looking over the casualty list and checking over the injured in the hospital, she will be alone here an orphan just like Naruto" the two men shook their heads "it seems I will be raising siblings" she let out a sorrowful chuckle "even-though Dan died it seems I will have a family after all"

The three lowered their head as if thinking the same thing, a moment of silence for those that have passed

"i see, well then, Tsunade will be in charge of raising the children when she deems fit I will take over for the boy, he will need to be raised to be a man," she nodded in agreement "and we will see where we go from there... old man I don't intend of keeping his parentage a secret from him since we will be raising him, them, outside the village."

"What! what about the village i'm sure Minato..."said a startled Hiruzen.

"Don't worry sensei i'm just doing this for them both the Village and the boy,give them time to get over that night and allow him to study and learn. Want him to have every advantage and in the mean time while hes with Tsunade I will fortify my spy network with people I trust in order to add a little misdirection ill set up a small location, a home if you will, out in the country away from prying eyes."

"I do hope to have my students back home, after your Pilgrimage Tsunade, I can only trust either of you two to take up the mantle even if its only to keep the seat warm for him" pointed Sarutobi to the baby in the crib. "i can agree to this on one condition weather ready or not at age 10 I would like to see both those children in the academy even if its under false names to keep their identities a secret." they nodded "good then you are free to go I expect an update of sorts Jiraiya, Tsunade even if its non disclosure of where you are I would like to know how they are doing... please"

"Dont worry Jiji," Jiraiya In his Nice guy pose "Dont worry even though Minato said the Kid could do what ever he wants Im will to bet this kid will be the best Ninja surpassing even the Great Sage himself"

That being the finalization of the Will reading Tsunade left the village with Jiraiya, in charge of a 14 year old Shizune, a 8 month old Haruno Sakura, and a one month old Uzumaki Naruto to raise and live as a family


	2. Kept Promises

I do not own Naruto or the original story by Masashi Kishimoto, lets face it if I did I would be a millionaire and I wouldn't be writing for free.

A/N: A bit of a heads up as anyone could have guessed, Naruto and Sakura having been raised by the Sannin from an early age will be amazing. I like the Idea of the second generation Sannin so I will be playing with it a bit. I also like Sasuke as a character but the story shouldn't revolve around him so if you don't like really strong characters you may not like my story. I promise I will try to balance them though they may seem over powered at the start. Very AU obviously.

Kept Promises and and Unbreakable will.

6 Years later... and an undisclosed location in in a very Rural part of Southern Tea Country

A shadow stalked through the empty living room. Ever careful not to make the wooden planks of the floor boards creak with its weight, seemingly the shadow split into three more. No sounds or movement could be heard, they were in fact shinobi. True blue and bred to be silent and unnoticeable, they however needed to be on high alert, the target was in fact also a trained and skilled warrior of the shadows.

Suddenly the door to the backyard slid open and they moved through the room to hide behind the furniture. Suddenly the leader moved for the lights in order to disorient the the target whom had no idea what was about to hit him...

"SURPRISE" yelled the group of four "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It was in fact Naruto's 6th birthday a big day for him...

"WOW Baa-chan you scared me" Half cried sarcasticly the surprised little boy "Thanks guys this is really cool"

"Nii-chan come on I got a present for you" yelled out a little six year old Sakura, who was well on her way into her grown spurt.

Jiraiya stood in the back of the room looking over the festivities. Today he would take his charge, to teach Naruto the basics of being a man. Tsunade had done a great job, however it had not been easy, to say that a six year old Naruto living in the house with three females was not a war zone would be like saying that the Great Shinobi Wars were minor scuffles between puppies. 

However he could see it, the intelligence his father had, that incredible brainpower aimed in the right direction would be _"woo dangerous"_. As well as the raw cunning and trickster like glint in his eye that made him entirely unpredictable. And all at the age of six. _"heh I owe her for this" _he mused. He looked at her.

His woman, in his mind only, a great mother raising three young kids. Shizune already turning out nicely taking the path of the medic-nin. Humbling, the thought that you were in the presence of the worlds greatest medical ninja well maybe the _two _greatest medical nin simply because the princes was training her.

"neh neh Jiraiya- sensei look what Nee-san got me" scrambled Naruto holding up his first ninja outfit thanks to Tsunade

"Boy if you think your going to be a ninja wearing that orange...oof" courtesy of an elbow from Tsunade accompanied with a glare that screamed "_he's six years old and wont be a real ninja yet"_.

"Looks sharp kid" _"an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, seriously he's going to draw attention like a freaking naked woman running down the street... oo that's going in my notes" _

After presents were opened and desserts were had they family gathered in the living room for the announcements they had been waiting for the day had come, Sakura and Naruto would begin their full ninja training under the Legendary Sannin.

"Naruto" spoke Jiraiya "how you like to be come my apprentice"

"You mean... you would train my like you trained my dad"

"Right kid ill teach you everything I can until its time for you to return home and join the academy"

"Wait just me? what about Sakura-neechan? Why cant she come? She wants to be a great ninja too... its not fair why cant..." exploded Naruto

"Jeeze kid control your self I wont be teaching Sakura-chan cause she will be training under Your Grandma..."

"Watch it Jiraiya I let him call me that but I wont forgive you" Tsunade barked at the _Grandma_ comment.

A look of horror flashed across Naruto's face, a look of realization in his eyes and in a low barely audible whisper "...you mean... there's gonna be another... Baa-chan in this world..."

Jiraiya and Shizune looked at each other and slowly but surely the had lost it, the control they had over their funny bone gave out and with hysterical laughter as they hit the floor.

A tick mark formed on Tsunade and in true fashion of a student reflecting her master Sakura smacked Naruto as Tsunade slapped Shizune and Jiraiya in the back of the head.

"So Ruto-chan" Tsunade spoke her pet name for her God Child. "you ready to start your training to be like your dad or are you gonna sit here and whine all day?"

"Nii-chan, Work Hard okay I cant wait to see you when you get back and see how strong you are"

"Ruto-chan is leaving..."whimpered Sakura "how long will you be gone nii-chan?"

Jiraiya spoke "well ill be teaching everything the Academy in Konoha does plus a few other things, you will both be shinobi, true shadow warriors. But also knowing of Naruto and whom he houses you will undoubtedly need to be the best even for your age group but thats not something we will need to worry about yet"

"At this point Tsunade has done everything in her power to raise you right and teach you as much as she can as a sensei, I will further push that knowledge and improve on all your basic attributes" he continued, Sakura you want to be just like your Baa-chan right?" she nodded "then how bout this before you go to the academy we will test the both of you to see which one of you will be the better sibling"

at that the two children looked at each other a feral grin on both the same thought in both their minds _"i wont loose"_

With that they packed up, heading out to complete their first training mission and the beginning of the change of the world.

Ooo

"Hokage-sama" a shunshin of black feathers appeared before Sarutobi Hiruzen, a raven anbu mask adorned his face "it is as you expected my father has approached me with a plan to rebel"

"Itachi" came the voice of the disbelieving Hokage "if what you say is true why would you bring this information forward surely you know what I must do"

"My blade belongs to Konoha and if everything is as it is then the only loyalty to my clan that I may have is to give my brother every opportunity to grow without the the curse of hatred the Uchiha blood carries." hesitating on the thought of the words he just said, his muse was interrupted.

"Itachi"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"i have a mission for you before I turn this information over to the council"

"as you command Hokage-sama"

"take your brother and find Jiraiya... train and return to the village when he does until then he and only he will be your commanding officer...Unfortunately you know what the council will do with your clan, I promise you on the Mountain itself that those not involved will be spared" Commanded Hiruzen

"_Unfortunately Hokage-sama there may not be many left"_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone the story may be a bit slow at first and my style may be a bit different but I will Tie everything together I promise 


	3. Civilization, and not so much

I do not own Naruto or the original story by Masashi Kishimoto, lets face it if I did I would be a millionaire and I wouldn't be writing for free.

A/N: thanks again to those that have reviewed it is greatly appreciated, My apologies if my last chapter seemed a bit rushed, im working backwards from my original idea and so decided to give some background to the story rather than start in the middle and do everything through flashback.

Also im sure there are many out there that dislike a super powered Naruto but lets just put something into perspective for those that may have forgotten, Itachi and Kakashi, Kakashi Graduated the academy at age 5, became chunin at age 6 and jonin at age 10. Itachi academy at 7, chuunin at 10, Anbu captain at age 13, then went on to murder his entire Uchiha clan including those with activated sharingan all in one night... Not saying im going to be making the 2nd Sannin god like but they will be bad ass

Civilization, and not so much

Most of the week had been a blur for Sasuke, trying to keep up with his brother for the start of the trip exhausted him. But he was excited to say the least, a rare first mission from the Hokage, to search for the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, it would be the highlight of his ninja career and he wasn't even a ninja yet.

As well as a chance to train with his brother without the prying eyes and contemptuous gazes of the Uchiha elders. Allowing him to be himself and learn at his own pace. The fact was this mission must be important, simply because they had to leave immediately. It charged the situation and gave a certain air of danger and mystery.

"Sasuke, we'll be making camp here for now, rest, we may be days out from Konoha but we are still outside its walls, there are some in Konoha whom would wish to never see the Sannin in the Village due to his, 'life choices' so they may send some to interrupt our mission..."

"i know Nii-san, and this mission is from the Hokage himself, anyone who interferes with the search mission should be seen as a traitor"

"Very good Sasuke, as expected of my little brother"

The two made camp and settled in silence, they were in fact on mission... Or so Sasuke would think.

-In a tree nearby-

"when do we hit them"

"Fugaku said to trail them for as long as possible and see what their mission is, then return to the village when he tells us to, this will be some time, after all, we are going against Hokages' orders" said the man with the sharingan.

Mizuki could not refuse this mission, not that he had been close to the Uchiha clan personally, but because no one could refuse the eye's of Uchiha Shisui.

Knowing the Formidable strength of his best friend, he felt it necessary to to bring one of the older chunin in hopes of causing a distraction. Anything, all he would really need was a second, just enough to trip up his friend.

"_For betraying the Uchiha clan I will gain my Mangekyo and take your eyes Itachi"_

"So its true then" spoke an influenced but nervous Mizuki "we are missing nin?"

"If all goes according to Fugaku-sama's, plans I will be a hero"

-In Konoha One day after Itachi left-

Sarutobi Hiruzen, sat with his council, his two former team mates looking over Hitachi's report trying to come to a decision on what to do with the Uchiha problem.

Koharu sighed in all her wisdom "this is most disturbing Hiruzen, the Uchiha," he shook his head in disbelief "truly this is upsetting"

Homura muttered "it is as we have feared, the entire clan must be eradicated, for fear of retaliation."

"Absolutely not, have you both fallen so far that the fear for your life rules you, or is it the loss of your status that you treasure so much" raged Sandaime "YOU ARE SHINOBI ACT LIKE ONE"

They were stunned it had been a while since he had such passion, not since the death of the Yondaime has Hiruzen truly spoken up against the council.

"then what do you plan to do Sarutobi"

"it has come to my attention that I will not be needing your services this evening Counselors," He stood and turned his back to them looking over his Village "So if you will excuse me I have _**Hokage business**_ to attend to" he paused and spoke again "I im sure I don't have to remind you about keeping this an S-class secret, and any utterance of anything spoken in this room or in those reports and you will not have to worry about the _Uchiha _Killing you in your sleep"

he turned to them and looked them in the Eye "Because if any innocents die because of your incompetence I will kill you on the Roof of this building in front of the Village so help me God"

At that he made a motion for his Anbu, nothing needed to be spoken, they knew, escort them home and keep them locked up they would be dealt with soon enough. When they were gone, his personal Anbu team made their presence known.

"leave us" the other three vanished leaving the Dog masked Anbu alone with his Hokage. "Kakashi, I know you heard the meeting" Kakashi nodded as he removed his mask. "of all people I can only trust you to do this as hard as it may be... I think that they would only accept this task be done by you."

"Hokage-sama I think that Obito must be rolling in his grave, to think that His clan the clan that produced such a great soul as Obitos' own, would fall from grace..."

"The Uchiha clan is cursed, this being said by Itachi himself... and im sure Obito remembers that his blood line has also gave rise to Uchiha Madara, it seems that along with the great power of the sharingan comes..."

"A great responsibility"

"What? Oh God no I wasn't going to say anything so cliché, I was going to say a curse of Envy"

Kakashi sweat dropped "What would you have me do Hokage-sama"

"Put together a team those whom you trust personally, those whom you know will give their absolute, and complete best for this mission, I tend to spare those whom do not know of this treachery."

"i understand Hokage-sama I know who I can use"

"Fortunately the Uchiha clan will be temporarily be distracted, they are under the impression that Itachi has kidnapped his younger brother Sasuke, and so we will play along but be sure to be ready for as soon as you are you will catch them by surprise"

-Morning in a random field in the middle of Tea Country-

"Jiraiya-sensei come on are we there yet?"

"boy stop your childishness you are starting to grate on my nerves, and slow down damn you, you and your stamina kid"

they locked gazes, blonde to white, blue to brown,

"Jan-ken-Ha"

"HAHA ero-sensei I get to call you that and you get to carry the packs" Smiled the devious prankster "bet you thought when you came up with the little 'bet' you made out like a bandit huh"

"Oh no, no more bets with you goldielocks" _"kids got the luck of the angels he does" _mused a very tired and irritated perverted sensei. " and yes we are here at least for the night, before we head up the mountain I wanna see what it is your granny has been teaching you so I know where to go from there"

"well Baa-chan said, _'very good Naruto, at your current level you could easily have beat your thick headed godfather _After _he made genin.'" _said Naruto proudly as he looked at the stunned face of Jiraiya

"Hmm well lets see it then" he said as he set down his _and _Narutos pack "lets see what your granny taught you

with that Naruto charged right at him fist cocked back ready to release a crazy right cross,

"_well hes fast, but a bit bull headed if he thinks he can take me on in a blind charge..."_

He didn't get to continue his train of thought _'to look underneath the underneath' _

as he dodged the strike and pushed the blonde kid at a tree he realized his fear, his fist was laced with chakra. The tree splintered and it looked like if it exploded, _"that woman is crazy thinking to teach a kid that young that move he could have ki.."_ he stopped maybe he would give the kid a chance to explain himself

"Explain why you chose that attack, Naruto"

He grinned knowing full well why Tsunade taught him her technique "well Baa-chan said 'to be a ninja is to be deceptive, anything you can do to trow your opponent off will give you an immediate upper-hand' and well I thought about everything I know about you and how you act with me. I knew you would underestimate me and I chose my attack, mine aren't as controlled as Baa-chans or nee-chan's but I knew if I could hit you with it I would win"

"Boy if you weren't 6 years old I would say you were Minato himself..."

"Thanks Ero-sensei but thats it I can only do one of those, my chakra control is crappy cause its so huge,"

"hehe thats what she said" whispered Jiraiya so that only he could hear it

"and I know we have to keep moving and to keep fighting would slow us down..."

"Naruto, Nonsense we are training are we not," the blonde nodded "and according to this note I received from Hokage-sensei a few nights ago we will actually set up camp here for a while to wait on some friends of ours"

"So starting tomorrow we will begin training here while we wait"

-Konoha-

"Hinata, Again"

She stood shakily in the dojo, the Hyuuga elders again 'evaluating' her abilities, what didnt they understand she would not harm anyone in there family plain and simple. Deciding to end it she collapsed on the floor knowing the would leave in disgust.

"Cousin why are you weak?" Asked Neji with a tinge of anger in his voice

wincing at his tone the kind hearted Hyuga simply looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"how do you hope to change the clan if all you do is simply loose"

"n-not that I would beat you anyway Nii-san, I j-just cant hit you, for well you know w-why"

"Hinata-sama..."

"Please Neji stop it you know I dislike when you call me that" half yelled Hinata

"See, Hyuga Hinata-sama can be the heir if she would only push herself" said Neji cocking a smile

Hinata huffed and puffed she forgot that Neji could act this way when not under the eyes of the council,

Father on the other hand, seemed to have forsaken her she would show them though, all that was needed was the right chance.


	4. The Quelling

Still don't own Naruto

A/N OK so first real Chapter coming at ya.

The Uchiha Quelling.

"_i hope we find the old Sannin soon, Ide hate to fail my first mission" _Sasuke thinking to himself even though he was distracted ye loved this life. The life of the ninja on mission was irresistible, On the move constantly and training with his brother, it was all very exciting.

He did think it strange though, on the road 2 months and they we still in the forests of the Fire country,

"Nee-san, I was just wondering..."

"Not now Sasuke, did you forget the signal for when it was safe to speak while on mission"

"no I just had a question"

"It can wait Sasuke" said a voice from behind them "Itachi did you really think that walking in circles would really throw us off."

Realization struck Sasuke like a kunai, he missed it, the _presences_ of the trackers behind them, but how could he he is still young and inexperienced.

"so you waited 2 months on purpose, or were you out for a stroll?" asked Itachi a rare jibe from him considering his normal attitudes.

"Something like that, I was watching Sasukes training Fugaku-sama will be pleased by his progress, when I return him to the village from the hands of his kidnaper"

Mizuki remained silent this battle even though of people younger than him was way above his head obviously much more skilled than he, _'what am I doing here' h_e thought to himself.

Sasuke stood stock still the Intent thick in the air. This feeling, no this pressure on his throat was new. Like he was being strangled, a sharp edge pressed to his chest. _'is this really what it feels like' _how could he ever hope to be of use in this situation, if he was older and not so green maybe he could be of some aid to his brother.

The two before him stopped talking stopped moving, not moving so much as a hairs breath. Scanning for weaknesses in their stance, the Intent to kill so thick in the air that nature itself seemed to wisp away from it, no animals anymore no wind, as if the area around it had chosen to die or simply stand by and watch as two fearsome warriors would clash in this most scenic of areas. Even the stream next to them stopped babbling. Who would make the first move.

The tension was unbearable...

Ooo

In Konoha,

"Honored guests" spoke the Hyuga clan head, in the secured meeting room, the Hokage present, this meeting brought about by one thing and one thing only. In the coming hours Konoha would be in chaos. The Hyuga clan head being one of the most influential people in Konoha would not let this opportunity pass. He had, had enough of his so called advisory council and he had just about enough of how the Hyuga were being weakened by their flawed ideals.

"The Hyuga elders have over-stepped their boundaries on numerous occasions. Not only did they attempt to give in to their desires to turn me in because that audacious request from Kumogakure, at the onset of my daughters kidnapping but now the way they force me to treat my own daughter."

"Also the way they have continuously separated the family into two branches has lead me to believe, for the reason of preserving their position and not '_the strengthening of the main house', _they continue to brand the Caged bird seal on any and all whom may have the ideals to hope to change the inner workings of the clan." Spoke Hizashi "a perfect example is Hinata-sama, though seemingly weak she observes much of her mother in her actions there for having a kind heart. The council sees this as weakness and along with her willingness to merge the houses of the Hyuga, seek to have the mark placed on the heiress."

"it seems as if your advisory council has grown as comfortable with their status as my own, Hiashi-dono, Hizashi-dono. If it were not for the fact that I intervened that day, I fear that I would have lost a most valuable defensive shinobi. Honestly the foolhardy request to have the Hyuga Clan head turned over simply because he killed the man who attempted to Kidnap his daughter. Had any of the clan heads present have been in the same situation..."

"We would have done the same thing Hiashi-san" said Shikaku speaking for the other Heads of House present whom all just nodded.

"Besides we called feint did we not" Spoke the ever logical Aburame clan head.

"Please, you only further my point, what I ask Hokage-sama is to publicly place the clan heads on trail for treason against Konoha on the grounds that the Elders have and willingly lowered the strength of Konoha shinobi in a conspiracy to maintain their status and personal gain."

Sarutobi stood, "All in favor of the motion to move against the Heads..."

He was interrupted by the _'Aye's' _given by the members of the 'Willing Flame' the group consisted of the most trusted members of village leaders and clan heads. Notably Hiruzens own _'Hokage council' _were never members of this organization.

With chuckles all around the room, Hiashi motioned for everyone to come to order. "as it has been said tonight during the Uchiha quelling, I will make my move on the Hyuga elders and remove them from their seats. But as I have promised Hizashi will be leading the momentarily called _'Branch house' _to watch for any escaping Uchiha rebels..."

"Along with some of my clans Pups," Said an eager looking Inuzuka Tsume "with the Hyugas eyes and our noses no one trying to escape will get past us"

"Mikoto-chan" asked Hiruzen "are you sure you are OK with this?"

Uchiha Mikoto was sullen and utterly broken inside, her two sons had escaped on the order of the Hokage, and was unable to stop her husbands agent from pursuing her children. But also no longer under the influence of Shisui's eyes she could think for herself, wanting nothing to do with the coup d'etat came forward with the list of those whom like herself were loyal to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, unfortunately the list of those not truly following my husband are far and few between" she shook her head, and unfolded a small paper "on this sheet there are the names of those who would continue to serve the Hokage's office and Konoha."

"Hard to believe Mikoto-san," spoke Shikaku "I'm not one for troublesome accusations without evidence but it seems as most of your clan including your husband are in league with this treachery"

"Nara-dono, as far as I can tell she speaks the truth, there may be bad blood between the Hyuga and the Uchiha but I see no malice in her words" said Hiashi calmly Byakugan in full effect.

"I trust the Hyugas eyes with my life" the Hokage barked "and besides Mikoto-san here approached me in my office of her own volition once it was confirmed that Shisui left the village."

"What then Hokage-sama, is the plan"

ooo

Sasuke had never seen anything like it, the speed and precision at which they moved was astonishing.

_'incredible I can barely follow their movements, OK, OK, calm down remember when brother taught you Sasuke. Breath, control, and focus. Damn it still nothing OK. What about the other guy?" _he looked at Mizuki whom seemed brutally confused be the entire ordeal.

why was he here again last thing he knew he was speaking to some Uchiha kid about walking out the front gate then... a quick glance from Shisui and he was back, or back to his task at hand, recapture Sasuke.

Sasuke saw it how ever that brief moment where Shisui slowed down to flash his eyes at the white haired, young man. Sasuke realized two things that moment, He would surely come close to death, and his first fight with any ninja would be against a chunin more than twice his age.

The fight between the two sharingan users had stopped for a quick second, "Sasuke remember what I have taught you in these two months" and the fight picked up where it left off, Shisui dual wielding kunai, made a dash for Itachi, whom simply evaded, ducked, dodged, and parried his strikes. Growing frustrated he began his use of jutsu and things got interesting.

Shisui began to move faster, much much faster, Sasuke learning as to why he was called the master of the body flicker. "Sasuke focus on your own fight please" Said Itachi who was just standing there. "Its seems my friend has grown a bit impatient..." he trailed of as he dodged a dozen Phoenix flames.

Sasuke turned to his opponent who was already on top of him with a powerful left cross, which he ducked under, he figured he would be using his height disadvantage to his advantage. He stayed as close to the ground as he could, moving as fast as he could to keep up with the chunin. A right hand made itself apparent, as he side stepped it only to realize he had been hit with a low kick to his stomach. The kick came quick and he reacted just the same doubling over but using his momentum to roll over the leg in front of him while simultaneously using his heel to plant it just under Mizuki's chin.

"Well Kid i'll give you that one, good improvisation but I'm afraid time for warm ups are done" Mizuki disappeared before Sasuke

Sasuke strained to see him he almost could just a little more and he may be able to see his movement, Sasuke used every bit of chakra he could muster and tried to use his own Phoenix Fire technique, but nothing happened _'Shit...behind me' _he ducked and rolled, trying to keep up was hard but he could manage long enough hopefully for Itachi to finish with Shisui and maybe just maybe beat his first opponent. _'all I need to do is see where he is and then I could fight... there,'_ he turned _'no, there' _he parried to his left and then he saw it, to his right over his shoulder in his peripheral, was Mizuki standing and laughing he hadn't realized it but Mizuki had him under a light genjutsu, he had practically been fighting himself, yet... _'he still thinks i'm under the effects... I hope this works'. _He continued to fight the illusion but slowly made his way to the real thing.

"Shisui..." said Itachi in a bored tone "it seems as if your distraction is about to be defeated"

Shisui scoffed "well what did you expect your brother seems to be a prodigy almost 7 years old" he grunted as he launched a flame at Itachi "and he's already unlocked the first step although only just now"

"i see well then I think perhaps it is time for our little game to end" itachi stopped as Shisui threw a punch into his chest only to pass through as if Itachi was not there.

"Since when" His eyes widened in horror, he realized he had been under Genjutsu for a while now.

"It saddens me my friend your eyes so powerful to bend some one to your will yet your Eyes could never reach their potential" he paused letting the hit from those words land full on "since you looked in my direction last night"

"What impossible then why, why toy with me just end it end my humiliation?" he turned his head in shame he had been beaten soundly and would pay with his life.

Sasuke kept up the farce until the last second, Mizuki on his part was non the wiser until Sasuke was in his face dead on Sharingan in single tomoe, and fixed on his eye, with kunai in hand Milimeters from his ear drum. Sasuke for lack of height was stradleing the mans chest to stay up in this possition. "Do you give up I dont wanna kill you"

And they heard it Shisui's cry to end his humiliation.

They turned, the battle over, looking at the two rivaled friends.

"I will not kill you old friend only know that your defeat will be constant you will never best me, not this night, not in the next life." Itachi turned to his brother "come Sasuke, oh and congratulations on awakening your eyes"

"What" said Sasuke, awakening his eyes when, how, his fight possibly...

not waiting any longer Shisui made his move the moment he had been waiting for had come Itachi was not looking at him. He bolted to Sasuke and held a kunai at his throat.

"Shame Itachi you should never have taken your eyes of me..."

A sharp pain wormed its way through Shisui, _'what is this feeling, I dont understand, a blade maybe but, Itachi's blade is in his...' _"youve had your blade in your hand the whole time?"

Itachi nodded

"The Genjutsu?"

"Yes I only modified the distance at which you perceived me to be at" Itachi was furious internally but externally he was the poster child for calm "Taking my brother has ended your life, Also giving me a Gift I did not want... for your treachery, and the attempt on my brothers life"

Sasuke was to the right of Shisui very frightened by his brother _'His eyes, they're changing' _

"Tsukiyomi"

ooo

The compound was quiet, the quelling force Kakashi had chosen sat in a very dark corner of the Uchiha residence they had infiltrated. Two bodies lined the floor bound and gaged.

"Ibiki tell me what you see of them" whispered Kakashi "I will not execute innocents"

"Right ill make it quick, Anko the truth serum" She reached into a pouch and handed it to him.

"I mixed a bit of my snakes poison in there its not enough to cause any damage but it will make the serum spread faster"

"What exactly does the serum do?" asked the Hyuga volunteer, he was or would be Hinatas' full time guardian depending on his performance on this mission.

"well the two poisons of my snakes will increase the heart rate as well as make it into the nervous system breaking down any mental barriers, that way Ibiki can move through the bull shit quiker" the snake mistress had a lot riding on this mission, she had been cast out sort of speak, her time with Orochimaru had put her out and Kakashi thought she could use this to get back in the old mans good graces.

"Good I would like to keep moving as fast as we can you added a parrilizing agent to the serum correct?" She nodded "Good last thing we want is them screaming during the interrogation"

"Not my first cockfight Kakashi"

"Please, dont talk dirty to me it isnt the appropriet timefor that"

she sweat dropped she had a bit of a crush on him but he would never notice, still wrapped up in his memories of Rin and his old teammate.

"These two are innocent" Ibiki said with a sigh member of the interrogation unit or not he did not relish bloodshed of the innocent.

"Good lets move"

They moved through the compound at a decent most if not all were a sleep, most of his team and the Hokages hunter unit were armed with the serum Anko concocted. Any guard members with inactive sharingan were immediately darted and tranquelized. No innocent blood would be spilled and all would be for the best those intent on the mutiny would be immediately executed.

Several hours into the night the squad stood before the Hokage.

"In truth... it went as expected Kakashi you did well your team even though this was a truly secret mission will be compensated and recommendations will be made in paper by your squad leaders as was the payment for the mission anything of note you would like to mention kakashi?"

He hesitated how would he tell his leader...

"What is it boy Kyubi got your tongue, Did Fugaku seppuku and ruin it for you"

"Fugaku has escaped the Village he was no where to be found"

Hey guys please keep the reviews coming please constructive critisim is wellcomed at all times i can only get better if i fix my mistakes


	5. Restructuring

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'll work on the chapter length for those that requested, I tend to end a chapter at a natural feeling point, if not I feel like I'm dragging it out. I'm actually wanting to get to the next part of the story.

The events herein occurred simultaneously with the justice laid upon the Uchiha

Restructuring, the nightmare.

The Quelling of the Uchiha, as it would be known was swift and righteous. Those that lost family members would be told the truth, vengeance would not be warranted as it was the good of the village that was upheld. Survivors would be not be held accountable for the sins of many, children would not bear the sins of their fathers but the shame that they could not sway their judgment.

As Hiashi made his way to the estate after the meeting with the members of the Willing Flame. He had been reminded just why the Hokage was the god of shinobi "The Professor indeed", and school was very much in session. Hiashi had been taking notes. The Hokage was lenient to those that were innocent and would be strict and unforgiving to those that threatened the peace. Overstepping of ones bounds was the blight of those who assumed they had the right to do as they pleased, simply for their own benefit.

"Hinata darling how long have you suffered due to my own folly as a leader" Hiashi whispered to himself. How much had gone wrong since he began to mourn his wife's passing. He had not given his daughter time to mourn and she acted so much like her too...

"Hiashi-sama your orders?" The Hyuga warrior behind the Anbu mask awaited an answer. Due to the fact that the Konoha police force was being _"Policed" _Anbu had been spread a bit thin this evening. Information had been tight for this reports from Jiraiya

"Withdraw into the shadows, follow, but not to close you will know when to move."

The Anbu made a hand signal and his team dashed off to take position within the grounds of the Hyuga estate. Hiashi made his way through the front gate immediately taking note of the solitude within the mansion grounds and the quiet which seemed alien without the normal hustle and bustle of the many workers. He shook his head clear, he needed to be on point. The elders were older and _"wiser" _and would surely be suspect to the workings of the evening.

He walk through his home grounds, hands in his sleeves, as most nobles would walk. He made his way to the council room where they were assuredly awaiting his return. The council was always impatient when there could be an opportunity for the _"clan"_ to benefit and tonight was one of those nights. Only evil men would consider tonight a chance to gain something through the deaths of many. Again Hiashi shook his head, he quickened his step he needed to hurry or he would be lost in thought and grief.

Hiashi pulled open the door to the meeting room and made his way in, "Counselors, my apologies my time at the Hokage tower ran a bit in length as one may have deduced. I have troubling news as it seems. As is blatantly obvious I have granted the assistance of the Hyuga branch members under the leadership of Hizashi, to the Hokage for the events of this evening. Also as I am sure you have taken notice he has allowed a small Anbu unit to police our grounds for a few hours."

An elder spoke "And so Hiashi it is the unified thought of the council that you have seemingly over stepped the authority of your tenure as head of house in doing so. I see no purpose in the possible loss of life to our clan in helping those mutations."

"Sir, with all due respect it seems I am a bit confused, if I may be so humble to ask" Said Hiashi trying to goad the counselors into saying something incriminating "if I am head of house how can it be that I have overstepped my authority if I _am_ the authority?"

Seemingly pissed of in tone of voice only, another councilwoman berated "Hiashi, make no mistake you are the head of the house but we are its soul. What we do is solely to further the Hyuga into glory the risk you have put on our clan is unforgivable, in your inexperience you have left the house unguarded and as such have left the house open for attack." Hiashi flinched only for the span of a heart beat.

"_have I been uncovered will they act upon it?"_

"Hiashi it seems as if you are incapable of running this house effectively your daughter is a failure and your concubine has past at the onset of giving birth to another failure. A child of the branch house such as is your line will never be able to rise to our level" spoke the elder council.

"You say the Branch members are weak and have fallen out of the Hyuga strength but it seems in your all seeing nature you are blind, speak again in ill will about my daughters or my wife and I will strike you down," Hiashi stood "members of the council be silent, for far to long I have allowed you to gain status with the Daimyo and other members of high society, your status has grown and you are comfortable I was planning on once again allowing you the privilege of staining your own names but it seems I can not bear it any longer" Hiashi made a motion and Anbu, that they had not seen, flooded the room "You are hereby under arrest for treason, in the form of multiple counts from crimes against humanity, to petty theft and conspiracy to aid nations in contrary to Konoha. Take them away Anbu-san" Hiashi Dropped into the stance of the Gentle Fist. Expecting the elders to resist. They however seemed severely distracted by the movement of the arresting Anbu and the charges read against them.

"Hiashi, This is an outrage you cant possibly be serious you have no evidence"

"Silence! You inferior traitorous sniveling vermin. Be satisfied that I am not like you and have not branded you all with the cursed seal." He moved quick and mercilessly jyuken powered strikes to the throat, to make sure the could no longer speak within the House of Hyuga.

Hiashi was content, the old men and women five in all that flaunted their power were no more. Their assets would be seized and redistributed as reparations for those that were unjustly judged and sealed. Walking towards his daughters room he felt something he hadn't in a while, the faint dejavu of the smile his wife would give him when he did something she approved of, flashed in his mind. _"She is finally at peace thank you for forgiving my brashness my love" _He spoke in his mind towards the heavens.

He slowly slid his daughters' door open trying not to wake her, he knelt beside her bed. She had cried herself to sleep once more it seemed. Suddenly she stirred her breath increasingly rapid muffled screams coursed over her sleep paralyzed vocal cords...

"_A nightmare, but what could be so terrifying" _

She tossed and turned and Hiashi attempted to quiet her, he couldn't, he tried to wake her, she wouldn't.

Her eyes sprang open, and she looked at nothing above her and spoke...

"Kyubi"

"Hush my child the Kyubi is gone there is nothing to fear." Hiashi being friends with Minato knew the truth and as such was forbidden to speak of that night, under law.

"What is it you want demon?"

"Child it is me your father...?" Hiashi said trying to shake her into this world

"I will... not... let you..."

Hiashi was stumped, was she talking in her sleep or was there more to this.

"**And who are you mortal girl, to presume to tell me what it is I can and cannot do"**

"I will not let you have..." She passed out the encounter was too much her nightmare foreboding.

Finally out of her trance Hiashi was horrified, for a brief instance her voice was not her own. She spoke as a demon but she was not one what in the world was going on...

"Daddy" her eyes fluttered open

"Yes my daughter you are safe, father is here"

"i had a bad dream daddy"

"Shh child, would you tell daddy what you saw"

She shook her head not wanting to replay the images that had recently been projected in her mind.

"Daddy..."

"Yes daughter"

"I don't want the boy to die"

"Who is this boy? "

"I don't know daddy I never seen him but in my dream all I see is his chakra"

"What does this boy do in your dreams Hina-chan"

She smiled her daddy hadn't called her that for a long time "He protects us all from IT"

"I see is this boy a strong warrior?"

"mm-hmm but not yet"

"Not yet" he tilted his head a bit confused "what do you mean, in the dream was he not powerful enough to stop the monster?"

"Yeah but, we are older in the dream"

"i see so the dream is of you when your older"

"Daddy im tired" she said wile nodding off

"Hmm well why doesn't your foolish father hush up while you get some sleep"

Hiashi held her for the rest of the night, and at one point made he way to he bed and laid Hinata in it and gathered the toddler Hanabi from her room. He would stay the night with his legacy for the first time not as the head of house but as the father he would be to them...

"I will simply speak with the Hokage in the morning and we can begin to restructure the clan and the village" and he fell asleep at peace with the night if not slightly away that somewhere in time his daughter would face a treat that made many men scream at night, and she would face it bravely.

* * *

The following morning had Konoha's citizens in a bit of shock, many of the villages high class clan members were arrested or executed in the night hours while they slept. Those of civilian status shrugged it off as military affairs and went about their daily lives. Others with ties to the clan's or the members arrested would surely be implicated as well. And so the day went, Anbu for lack of a true police force stepped in, with the arrests, interrogations, and investigations. Since the bulk of the population involved were taken care of under the cover of night the civilians as they were, were unable to escape their fate.

The Hokage stood facing his village, looking over the populace as he heard report after report from guards, interrogators, Anbu, and clan heads.

Paper work, as it should be was delegated to those that were assigned certain duties as the Hokages Cabinet. Today however would be a long day, his ninja had their work cut out for them. Many were tasked with searching the Uchiha clan grounds, with the aide of the Hyuga no stone, panel, paper covered wall, or vault would be left unsearched. Clan secrets would be kept as such for few were still in good standing with the Hokage, even if the village en mass would see otherwise. The Uchiha estate for the most part would be integrated with the village proper. _"Isolation as I can see now was a grave mistake, forcefully creating disunity will grow what it did, they felt betrayed and in turn betrayed their home" _

"Hokage-sama the report of casualties and arrests for the night as well as a morning report from the search and interrogation unit."

"Thank you, may I see the casualty report" she handed it to him "you can leave the rest on my desk, and for the love of god take a lunch break Mimura"

"Yes! Hokage-sama"

**Mission Report**

**Commanding Officer of Operation "Bad Dog"**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Mission Status: Accomplished**

**Mission Summary: **

**Suppress rebellion, Execute traitors and capture and interrogate those willing to cooperate.**

**Uchiha Casualty report:**

**Population: 176**

**Children under age of twelve: 25**

**Ranked Shinobi: 105**

**Away on mission:1**

**Guilty: 97**

**Innocent: 9**

**Civilian: 44**

**Out of Village: 1**

**Guilty: 35**

**Innocent: 10**

**Found Guilty : 132**

**Executed: 115**

**Interrogation: 11**

**MIA: 6**

**Found Innocent : 44**

**Current Standing: **

**Population: 44**

**Ranked Shinobi: 9**

**Civilian: 10**

**Report Summary:**

**I Hatake Kakashi, feel that at this point in time all Uchiha should be given privilege to shinobi counseling to aid in the mental recovery of this loss. As a retainer and guardian of the sharingan, left eye of one Uchiha Obito, declare that any financial aid necessary should be given from the current Uchiha bank and 75% of the current Uchiha account be redistributed to children of academy age for care by any living relative willing to provide proper care as observed by the state.**

**Mission success, the lives of 131 men and women lay slain to the rantings of a man willing to sacrifice many more than that for personal gain... the name Uchiha is truly cursed we can all only hope for a change...**

Hiruzen Read the report again, _"So many dead, and for what"_

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama is here to see you" said a young girl poking her head in door.

"Hiashi-dono what may I do to help you with this morning"

"Hokage-sama..."

"Hiashi please if I hear _-sama_ in my direction, one more time today ill crap my pants so they can call me senile, and they can take the hat and I'll be done with all this barbaric non-sense" Hokage_-sama _while grieving, was also severely pissed off.

"e hem... feel better?"

Huffing his last puff, he straitened out. "Few have seen an outburst like that my young friend"

"And as I see it come from you, Hokage_-sama" _he smirked as Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow "it grants me some relief to know that in my chambers under silence jutsu, I do the same"

"I don't want to seem rude Hiashi-san but if we may move this a long a bit faster I have many reports from your search and investigations teams..."

"as you wish, I hate to add more to your plate Hiruzen, but as of last night, the Hyuga council is but two members. My self and my brother."

The great Hokage stumbled to his chair seemingly carrying too much weight.

"Im getting too old for this shit"

* * *

A set of blue peered over the knuckles of his left, in a right handed stance watching his opponent, blonde hair waving as a breeze moved through the flat land. Readying himself and steeling his resolve he decided on his angle of approach

"Right punch, followed by left leg sweep, to a spinning back round house... Kid what have I told you about telegraphing your movements. Your Fighting style should be an extension of your soul."

Huffing ad his sensei, "Ero-sennin, I thought you said none of the styles you know are going to be good for me?"

"and?... are you incapable of finding something suitable for yourself?"

"Wait you mean I can do that!"

Jiraiya blanched "seriously kid for some one as smart as you are I bet you learned your first ninjutsu befor you could tie your shoes..."

"How did you know Baa-chan-teme..." He said shaking his fist in the direction of his home.

Southern Tea Country

"Sakura your going to have to move faster than... than... AAACHUU"

With Naruto

"Anyway sensei, what I meant was that I thought you were teaching me so I HAD to use the style your teaching me"

A messenger hawk flew overhead and landed on his shoulder, he retrieved his message read it then wrote and added his own. He then Summoned a small toad and began giving him directions and another letter was exchanged.

"Naruto..."

"WHAT... Ero-senei that is too cool you can summon more than one toad, thats awesome when do I learn that."

"Boy, as many one handed pushups as you can manage with both hands, GO"

Naruto, as smart as he is, is still a knucklehead, every time he would interrupt his sensei, physical activity ensued... needless to say Uzumaki Naruto, would be at his peak physical condition at an early age.

"Well...ehem... before I was rudely interrupted, it seems our friends are close by and will be here in three days time. I will be teaching you a new technique over the next two days in order for you to keep up with your new class mate."

A grunting Naruto spoke between breaths, "Sensei I've already learned all the academy stuff from you and Baa-chan, wouldn't this guy need to keep up with me?"

"Well Naruto, our two friends are Uchiha, one of them made Itachi, the eldest brother, made Jonin at 12 and Anbu captain after his tryout. His younger Sasuke, as Itachi has written here, has already activated his sharingan..."

Naruto had stopped his punishment and sat in a thinking position "Sharingan... hmm so he will be able to see a jutsu and know how to do it, but will need to practice to perfect, I will need to practice to learn it, and then practice more to perfect it."

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO INTERUPT ME YOU HAVE TIME FOR PUSH UP'S" Fumed Jiraiya "On your knuckles boy"

* * *

Unknown location

A man lay in a hospital cot, his right eye missing, his mind shattered, an empty shell, a husk.

"i would like to send this body to him as a gift, the body is alive, but from what you described to me his mind is broken, and useless to me."

"Yes Danzo-sama but why take only the one eye?"

"I have taken the awakened one, the other is useless to me. As well as he would not want this body without the Eyes. Simply tell him It was taken by Itachi before you made it there."

"Yes sir"

Danzo held the Eye in a jar, this too would help him gain power. He turned away from the medical ward and walked into his office. Waiting in a seat was the figure of a man defeated, a man who had given up, on the light of this world.

"What can I do for you Fugaku-dono..."

* * *

Please Keep Reviewing, also taking suggestions if anyone would like to add their 2cents.


	6. Meeting and an update

Still don't own Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews, I've got a question for you guys as part of an interactive.

Haku – Male or Female?

Sai – Male or Female?

But of course thats not till later

Meeting And Moving Along

Some where North of Konoha a simple traders wagon moved through the woods. This wagon was transporting a gift for a once, current, ally of Danzo. The more experienced ROOT members were sent along for this. As most young recruits had no personality what-so-ever, this mission required subtlety. They needed to pose as a merchant caravan in order to make the delivery without suspicion. But as this ill fated world worked, the delivery would never be made. They were being watched by a plant like figure in the distance. He was tasked with reconnaissance for the border between the Land of Fire and the newly formed Land of Sound. His station, currently due to the rumors of a past member who had betrayed the Organization he was a part of.

"This seems very interesting no one from the Land of Fire really knows of this location" Spoke the Plant like figure in a calm soothing monotone voice.

"**No shit, maybe we should go see what they are doing here" **Spoke the same Plant man in a completely different voice, Raspy, deep and in all essence of the word _Creepy._

"No, we'll report this to leader, and we can check out together"

"**Your such a Kiss ass"**

ooo

With the caravan

The caravan _Traders _were making their way through the forest when they came upon a clearing, the sudden change in the biosphere let them know, they were getting closer to their destination "Looks like were near the entrance to the Sound maybe we should make camp for the evening." They began to make their camp and the guards began their evening watches. They were trusted members of the ROOT program, loyal, and devout.

The plant like man emerged a few hundred yards away in a tree, just his head sprang out of a tree branch and shortly after a spiral of a black hole appeared. From the black hole, a mas started to appear in a distorted fashion. "What is it that you have take an interest in Zetsu"

"We found it interesting Leader, that a caravan with leaf insignia would be making its way into Sound territory, especially if the rumors are true" Spoke the white half of the now identified Zetsu.

"**Plus, Sir, if they are really a Konoha caravan willingly trading with That snake bitch, we thought you would like to interfere with them directly for some fun..."**

"Ah Zetsu you know me all to well, but I doubt the Snake bastard is here at this moment, he may want to set up a Village and gather forces, but he wouldn't be so foolish as to live here" Spoke the man from behind his orange mask "Shall we have a look and see what goes on over there"

* * *

In the realm of the unconscious mind

Darkness, the endless blight that embraced him for eternity in all directions. _"Where am I? How long has it been? Why am I here" _the questions rattled on as he could see nothing, hear nothing... _"Is this my punishment, an eternity of this" _At that moment a pair of eyes flashed in his mind.

Flashback

"Shame Itachi you should never have taken your eyes of me..."

_'what is this feeling, I don't understand, a blade maybe but, Itachi's blade is in his...' _"you've had your blade in your hand the whole time?"

Itachi Agreed.

"The Gen-jutsu?"

"Yes I only modified the distance at which you perceived me to be at"

"Taking my brother has ended your life, Also giving me a Gift I did not want... for your treachery, and the attempt on my brothers life..."

"_has he stopped time... is this the power of the Mangekyo... His eyes they're changing"_

"Tsukiyomi"

"_Where am I, where is this place"_

"This is Tsukiyomi, I rule here it seems, you and I will learn of the power of my eyes, and we will do it for the next seventy-two hours... First we shall explore your past, I will show you where you went wrong."

"_for three days I've watched my errors, the lives that have been removed from this earth because of me, I cant bear it any more thank God its over..." _Shisui said to himself._  
_

"This is Tsukiyomi, I rule here it seems, you and I will learn of the power of my eyes, and we will do it for the next seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds"

Only one second had passed"

End Flashback

"_what terrible power...did I deserve that, to watch them die so many times, their faces... I still see them, why wont... why wont they go away...please... Please... PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

He awoke with a start. He looked around, but couldn't see anything

"Easy there your alright.."

"Where...am I? Why cant I see anything"

Kukuku "my apologies but you arrived here without your eyes my boy"

"Without my eyes... Itachi..."

"You are an Uchiha yes?" Asked the Raspy voice

"Who are you"

"My my how rude of me my name is Orochimaru, and I would like to offer you something"

"What could you possibly offer me, and why would you? I am... a broken man"

"What would you like to have?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

kukuku "Is that all? Rest my friend all in due time..."

* * *

In an open field outside of rain country

"I do like to take a walk sometimes the air is fresh, the sun is shining it all seems so... peaceful."

"Leader, if I may why not take the boy"

"I have no use for him as he is, i broke him out of the effects of Tsukiyomi, Orochimaru will train him in search of a new body or use him to experiment on his bloodline, his eye would aide my cause far more at this point in time."

"**Your just being lazy, you could have trained him..."**

"You should not speak to Leader that way"

"Be silent Zetsu, go and continue your mission, I have an eye to add to my collection"

ooo

Southern Tea country

Two silhouettes were approaching from the North, one taller than the other, garbed in the travel cloak of Konoha regulars, they approached blatantly in order to make their presence known. Last thing anyone would want to do is try and sneak up on the Legendary Jiraiya while he was training/protecting a VIP.

Itachi could see what was going on. In the ruckus ahead there were fifty bodies, 5 per exorcize or lesson. Chakra control seemed to be in the lead. Five sat flaring their chakra as high as they could, while five others tried to suppress it as best they could, five more did leaf balancing, five more tried tree climbing, five more attempted water walking, five sat off to the side reading various scrolls, five were practicing the Henge jutsu, five more practiced the replacement technique, while the remaining 10 were practicing throwing weapons, shadow sparring, or teasing Jiraiya as he wrote in his book.

"Brother, is that a Gen-jutsu, or are there really 50 kids that look exactly the same over there."

"Sasuke, what you see before you is someone, your age, using an A class technique to its fullest, Jiraiya is truly an amazing teacher..."

"That's amazing, nii-san, can you teach me how to do that?"

"I can but if you attempted what that boy is doing you would die after a day"

"WHAT! Why"

"That technique takes an incredible amount of chakra, and that boy is a special case..."

"Oh yeah what makes him so special"

"I'll leave that for Jiraiya-sama to explain"

The two continued to walk to the mass in question. Their banter was cut short as the fifty shadow clones popped one at a time, while a boy sitting down next to Jiraiya slumped over. He was exhausted.

"This boys potential is limitless. Ah, Itachi-san pleasure you finally made it. I am sorry for your loss however."

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama..."

"Please kid call me Jiraiya if you must, but skip the formalities, Oh and who is this strapping young lad." Jiraiya noticed the look Itachi gave him and then the boy, he understood, the young boy had no knowledge of his clan.

"Sir My name is Uchiha Sasuke, its my please to meet one of the Sannin"

"Oh ho a young one with manners, this will be a nice change"

"Jiraiya, if I may have a word with you privately..."

"Sure thing kid, Sasuke..."

"Yes Jiraiya!"

"I want one hundred pushups on your knuckles, as well as lunges, squats, and then I want you to run as long as you can to that tree over there and back"

"Yes Sir" Sasuke ran off and began his task. While he was a bit tired from traveling, he wouldn't let this blond kid beat him out.

Ooo

"Itachi, I know what your going to ask, so I had the Hokage send me the report, not sure if there is any consolation, but he chose some one I think that was perfect for the job."

"I respect the Hokage greatly, on top of that he chose Him, of all people. I fear I have burdened Kakashi far too much..."

"Don't worry about it, honestly, he served his village. He would have been irate had he not been given the mission... Well here's the report, I'll give you a while, Then I'll send Sasuke over when he's good and tired, Hopefully he'll cry himself to sleep."

"Thank You"

Itachi read the report, he knew it would be bad but at the same time he was relieved, many made it out of this endeavor, their would be a chance to regroup but the important thing was _"moms alive, and father, im sure, is one of those that escaped" _He looked up into the sky and watched the clouds for a moment as his tears flowed. Memories of his clan flooded his mind as he saw the moving pictures of the good times he had. But no matter how much of the good he tried to remember one single thought made itself evident _"Father is a traitor, a deserter, and a coward, If that is what it means to be Uchiha then I cast away the name..."_

Sasuke continued with his exercises as Itachi searched his heart for the words that would tell his little brother that their clan was betrayed by their own father. That many live had been taken simply because of his fathers lack of foresight. _"The man thought himself strong enough to lead a nation when he couldn't even run a family properly... Foolish" _Itachi didn't know how long he was lost in thought as Sasuke was now making his way to his brother although a bit shaky to say the least.

"Sasuke there is something I have to tell you and it will not be easy...It must be said, because I fear that anything short of the truth would be far worse"

Sasuke plopped on the floor as graceful as a sack of potatoes falling down stairs. "uhh ow cramp, come on bro what could be so bad..."

"Sasuke Father has betrayed the clan and the village, and has fled as a coward..."

This was more than the young boy could handle as he simply passed out and fainted.

Ooo

Jiraiya sat under the tree next to a slightly exhausted Naruto. He had whipped out his notes and continued writing here and there under a lecherous grin. Naruto laid on his back reading some scrolls left by his mother. Instructions were littered through her noted and currently he was focused on one thing, the Sealic language of the Uzumaki clan...

"Mehh Ero-sennin, this stuff is hard, I mean learning the nomad language Baa-chan taught me was hard but at least its close to ours, but this stuff..."

"Naruto has anyone ever told you, you complain to much..."

He looked thoughtful for a second and raised a finger to his chin "Baa-chan, Sakura, Shizune-chan, the caravan trader's, this wondering couple that stayed at the house that one time, you..."

"OK kid, damn I get the point, anyone ever tell you how annoying you are..."

"Baa-chan, Sakura, Shizune-chan, the caravan trader's, this wondering couple that stayed at the house that one time, you..." he mockingly said with a smile on his face.

They had kept the verbal battle for a few minutes until he turned towards the scene of Sasuke stumbling towards his older brother... _"I hope the kid can take it I know how this is gonna hit him, maybe Itachi will know how to use this..."_

"Hey Ero-sennin" Naruto paused as Jiraiya turned to him "somethings going down with them right... I mean that Itachi guy looked strong, but right now he looks like the mountain fell on him"

"Yeah Naruto, the news that Itachi and his brother are talking about now is about as big as you holding the Kyubi, But as I didn't tell them about the Kyubi because its yours to tell, they will have to divulge their secret when they are ready..."

"Yeah yeah I got it, hehe maybe they will need a good spar after this, I better rest up I cant let that Sasuke kid beat me"

* * *

At Home with Sakura and Shizune

"Sakura, why do you want to be a shinobi?"

Sakura was a sweaty mess, he had been training for hours and when she was good and exhausted she was to study the medical charts and anatomy books. "Because I want to show nii-san that I can be as strong as he is."

"Do you think that will be enough?" asked Shizune who also was reading her own anatomy and medical guide

"umm I don't know, I would be a lot better with studying if I was so tired all the time nee-san..." whined Sakura, she had been explained why she had to do this _'to be able to focus the mind while the body is exhausted is what an excellent shinobi and medic will need out there in the real world.' _but damn it if she wasn't tired as all hell.

"Any one can study if they have all day to do it nee-chan, but to..."

"i know I know, I'll stop whining"

Shizune smiled at, it was time to rile her up "well do you think your brother is resting I don't think he would give up as easily as you will"

Little Sakura seemed to be fuming she wouldn't let her brother win Naruto as hardheaded as he was would never give up and neither would she. Tsunade had walked in earlier and listened to the exchange she wondered how long it would take Sakura to come up with a real reason to be a ninja, but she was still young and naive, but she would learn.

"Besides Sakura-chan do you think, your brother would be whining as much as you?" Tsunade barked

Both Shizune and Sakura looked at each other, then at Tsunade who had realized who exactly she was talking about... and they all sweat dropped... Naruto would indeed be whining.

* * *

Sensei,

_Today is his seventh birth day, I gave him a chance to rest and make this day special, but he is so much like his father its scary. I figured I would hold off on the updates until I had truly gotten a sense for what he can do. Right now he is training with Sasuke, that boy, is truly a genius. They train together non stop and push each other past barriers they each come across. As far as Naruto's personality, he is a handful. Imagine Kushina's unbound energy and enthusiasm, and combine it with Minato's drive abominable spirit, and you get a prankster with a high I.Q., with the ability to out think you if you give him the chance... no to say he is a handful would be discrediting him. He is as funny and free spirited just like his mother, and when it comes down to it he has a serious, cold and calculating side just like his father. Its funny really, depending on the situation its like looking at them again. He is also the luckiest little bastard on the planet, seriously don't make any bets with him unless your willing to loose something, its actually how he learned a forbidden technique from me... No before you go and get your hat all ruffled, its the Shadow Clone Technique, don't freak out, that technique was made for him, he has so much chakra its scary._

_That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been wondering on whether or not to give him the restrictor seal, his father wanted to do it but when he was older. Its a seal Kushina came up with to help Minato get faster and stronger without all those weights Guy uses, It also wont stunt his growth, but I will wait on your advice on that, but I think he can handle it._

_Also, the Kyubi's seal is holding and is unharmed but I can also see that it may weaken as he gets older, its unavoidable, but as with all things time will tell. It will give me a chance to study the sealing scrolls Kushina left for Naruto, Honestly sensei, he is both Uzumaki, and Namikaze. He to OK to the Uzumaki sealing language like it was engraved in his blood, he learned it fast and has been practicing on what he could do expanding his limits. I see now why the Shadow clone technique, is forbidden, it is a tool of incredible usefulness and the perfect training/information gathering jutsu I have ever seen. But of course it seems Naruto is the only one that could use it to its maximum level. He trains with fifty clones, Sensei fifty, and thats not his limit. I've restricted him to that number though for fear I will run out of things to teach him appropriate to his age._

_As for his ninja assessment, I would give him his fathers headband right now if I had it on me, but like you I think the academy would do both these kids some good. He knows and can easily perform the academy basics, he is also capable of using them with little to no effort and his physical stamina is impressive, right now I would say Sasuke and him are about on par, and both have great potential._

_I hope you've got some competition for these two, for if not I can see them becoming wandering Leaf ninja. Today though is special. Its his birthday and if he wants to train I'll train him. Today he gains one of our greatest weapons. The Toad contract._

_Have fun sensei this kid is going to cause you so much paperwork._

_Forever your Super pervert student,_

_Jiraiya_

_PS: Oh and the next book in my series is coming along nicely. I'll send you the second serialized one signed like always._

_PPS: I'm not sure if you've told Kakashi about the kid yet, but if you haven't I have an idea for their Jonin sensei, again just a thought._

Old Sarutobi was happy about this bit of mail. The son of the fourth was growing into a fine boy and would make his father proud. He called for his assistant today was no longer a day of morning and he would announce it to the village. He called out to the people and his voice was heard through out the village.

"Today comrades, is a day we commemorate the day of the Kyubi attack on the village, a fateful day in which we lost many comrades and fellow loved ones, we are all joined together by that one event, and as a village we have shown the World that not even the Great Beasts can destroy our will of fire." A roar erupted from the villagers as they all rallied to the sound of their leaders voice "And so today I declare this no longer a day of mourning but a day in which we scream to the heavens 'We are Konoha and nothing burns brighter than our Will' a day when we honor all of our fallen shinobi not in grief but in honor and respect, we shall live our lives to the fullest so that those who are watching us will have their own Festival in the afterlife. Give those that defended us with their lives a reason to look at God and say 'I Am Proud to have been a Leaf Shinobi'"

Soon there after, the village was decorated for the Grand Festival of the Will of Fire, no longer a day of mourning but a day Heroes and warriors would be honored.

* * *

Sorry for the Somewhat bland chapter it was a bit hard to write but this marks the end of the Pre Konoha Arc. Please keep on reviewing and suggestions are always welcomed


	7. My brother, My sister

I Don't own Naruto... Wish I did though

Bit disappointed bout the lack of reviews but ill chuck it up to the holiday.

Anyways Last Chapter before we head to Konoha.

Ooo

"Three years, five months, twenty-two days, since I've seen her." Spoke the agonized voice of the great Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama, I did not know your love ran that deep for her." Itachi retorted from behind his straw hat and tanned cloak. They all wore the tanned traveling cloak of Konoha ninja. The four prodigal son's of Konoha had been gone for a while and all that while had been in training or mourning. "We'll be there in two days anyway im sure your loins could do with out her for a bit longer."

Sasuke and Naruto followed close to their mentors, teachers, and family. All to quiet however, it seemed they were not their usual selves. On average they walked closer to their masters, seemingly disciplined apprentices to great men, they also were more attentive of their surroundings, aware of each others proximity, the land scape and any movement in their peripheral. The boys, down to their genetic code were fierce rivals, they were about the same height, give or take a few centimeters, weighed about the same and since they trained together had about the same build.

At the moment, Naruto was forbidden his orange jump suit attire as the Honorable Toad Sage had mentioned"

"_I will not be caught dead near a ninja that thinks they can wear orange and still be called as such"_

He was forced to wear, a similar outfit to Jiraiya as that was the only thing he would accept. He wore the same gun metal gray, Gi and ninja pants, without the wooden shoes. His hair was also long and in a pony tail much like his masters, three years without a haircut would to that to a person. And at the moment he was drooling into his makeshift camp pillow.

Sasuke, while not forbidden had chosen not to wear any of the Uchiha crests, or any clothing pertaining to his clan. He felt betrayed by it. While still young when he was told about the happenings of his fathers actions, he had three years and numerous correspondence with his mother to come to terms with his grief. For the moment however he like Naruto was dead asleep.

The two older men looked at their wards. "Its a shame that its takes so much for them to sleep now. I mean I saw many things during a few wars. But THAT still makes me cringe." Said Jiraiya to Itachi as they warmed their hands over the camp fire.

"Yes, it was unfortunate, while I would like to say I cant believe what happened. They now have seen the horrors of inhumanity."

"Sake and Gen-jutsu, seriously I hope they get over it eventually, I know its only been a week but man they're drinking all my sake." Jiraiya was holding a sake bottle upside down as the last drop hit his tongue.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have some waiting no doubt."

The two sat there, without so much as a glance, Jiraiya jumped into a tree with his notepad and writing utensil and took first watch, Itachi simply leaned his back against a tree and closed his eyes. They would save rehashing the events that mentally scarred both of their students for the 'mission' report to the Hokage and even more frighteningly his _'mother'_...

The two days, fortunately, had gone without incident. They approached the toad house, on the evening of the second day as Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, were sitting on the front porch.

"Naruto..." Whispered Sakura as she turned her head in their direction they were a bit of a ways a way a hundred yards or so, but something in her senses told her her brother was home. She ran full tilt at them as Naruto noticed her form growing on the horizon, he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Sakura-nee!"

At full speed they jumped in each others arms, little over three years was a long time for siblings to be apart and they felt it.

"Sakura-nee your taller than me..." said Naruto a bit depressed

"eh don't worry about it _little brother_..."

"Nee-chan, you don't..." Naruto promptly passed out in his sisters arms. Sasuke walking a few steps in front of his brother

"Big brother..." was all Sasuke could get out he had been holding on much like Naruto. The anguish was just too much to bear, the weight on their soul was a burden that was much too great.

"Jiraiya, if something is wrong with him so help me God..." Tsunade said with urgency as she reached her _son_. Shizune ran to Sasuke, checked vitals.

"Tsu-hime please calm down they are just exhausted. Mentally and physically."

"What happened, Jiraiya" They picked up the young boys and moved them into the house/cottage, they were placed in a comfortable position in front of the fire place. They were physically OK but it was obvious from the murmuring in their sleep, that they had been through hell.

"Well we still don't have the entirety of the events but from what Sasuke would tell us this is what happened"

Itachi began "We were walking the paths and decided to follow a stream, it was a nice day contrary to what was about to happen. We sent them on ahead to scout while we made camp. We had intended to travel though small towns to get the boys acclimated to the workings of the real world. They spotted a caravan of traders and merchants when things, as Sasuke has described it, took a turn for the morally deranged"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke crept up to the caravan camp, seven wagons with various materials for trade and sale. From the count, there where twenty people, with their children in tow. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sasuke you see that"

"Yes. I count thirty including the kids"

"No use your eyes man, I mean the ones in the bush about thirty-five yards to our eleven o'clock."

"oh I count, 3 chakra signatures low though from what Brother has taught me they are about Genin level and they seem a bit old, maybe very bad at being ninja"

"Gotcha, I see fifteen total of the ones in the bush, confirmation?"

They for lack of a better term were 'on the job' as their white haired Sennin master would like to call it. True while these two boys were goof ball pranksters and light hearted jokesters, when they were on, they were on.

"Confirmed, plan of action hang back wait for them to reveal themselves. No point in giving away our position, should we double back and warn our sensei?"

"Nah we got it bro, thirteen civies, they probably aren't any better than bandits trying to cause these merchants trouble." smirked a confident Naruto "Besides I outnumber them twenty to one if I wanted to and those _genin _would be a good warm up"

"You know Naruto, we may be good but like my brother says, we aren't experienced... well looks like my opinion doesn't matter any more they are moving"

Fifteen men moved their way into the caravan camp. What the boys didn't see, to their immediate three o'clock was a group of another fifteen bandits. The three enemy genin however were about twenty five years old and while not great ninja, where terrible men.

The raid began as Sasuke had seen it, they moved in from the side and began destroying wagons seemingly like bandits. Naruto was about to move when two of the merchants drew their blades, Katanas to be exact. He could just tell by their movements that they were not merchants at all. They were Samurai. When the men began to make their stand in defense, the second group moved in and surrounded the swordsmen.

"hehehe look what we have here boys" As the leader, one of the _genin, _spoke to his men they all brought out a hostage, "A sacrifice like this will be great for lord Jashin, and when High Counselor Hidan finds out we will be promoted."

Naruto immediately noticed they were drawing a seal in the ground and made his move he wouldn't allow them to continue. He noticed the samurai flinch and decided to move with them. Sasuke made his way around in a flanking maneuver in attempt to cut off escape.

As this would be their first lesson in the ways of life, a lesson that 'things don't go as planned', the Jashinist cult members completed their seals and began their torture ritual. Members began cutting them selves only to have the wounds appear on their victims. Blood poured on the ground of the camp and froze the would be hero duo in their spot. The adults were part of the ritual first.

"Sasuke w-what are they doing whats... Going on" Naruto spoke into his short wave radio.

The samurai walked over to speak to the young ninja,

"They are Jashinist boy, a vile, murderous cult, the ritual binds the bodies and destroys the sacrifice"

Cries echoed through out the camp, it was at this point that Naruto jerked out of his stupor, he was getting angry, he was furious, he wanted to help but was too afraid. "Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"im getting tired of letting these monsters do what ever they want"

"me too"

"you back up the older samurai, I'll go with the younger one, just don't stand in front of me you know what im going to do"

"your going to be exhausted after that you know"

"yeah but this has to stop"

The Jashinists were finishing their ritual they had maimed many and killed some. "Leave those ones over there to die a slow painful death for Lord Jashin, their agony would please him."

"Hey how bout you freaks try picking a fight with me!" Naruto jumped at the men he ran fast an hard, drew two kunai and threw them **"Shadow clone kunai jutsu"** the two kunai turned into a hundred kunai and impaled many of the Jashinists, they turned out to be too many to be accurate but he aimed to disrupt them in any way he could. He moved with speed and agility avoiding deranged slashes and uncontrolled attacks from the cult psychotics. Right behind him was the younger unnamed samurai, they moved almost as a cohesive unit, thanks to Naruto's training and the second swordsman's experience.

Sasuke moved in on the 'second' group of Jashinist psychos as the Older samurai did, a pincer move at its finest, they never even saw Sasuke as he assassinated many of the offending religious fanatics. The samurai moved well and also avoided many of the crazy slashes aimed to draw blood. **"Fire style: phoenix fire jutsu" **roared Sasuke and engulfed the enemy.

They stood panting in the center of the camp, Naruto had used a bit of his chakra, he hadn't perfected the **Shadow clone kunai jutsu, **so he used a bit too much chakra attempting to limit the number. Sasuke was breathing heavy, the thought of their first kills heavy on their mind. The Samurai approached them as if to simply thank them for their assistance in the raid. Most of the adult merchants were dead or dieing. Only five children and the Samurai remained of the original group.

"Young men what are your names, so that we may honor the shinobi that would sacrifice their loves to save strangers." Asked the older samurai.

"Thank you samurai-sama, but I fear that we are not all that important, we made our move too late and many people died because of our inaction..." Bowed Naruto low in shame

"Nonsense boy, no one would blame you what we have witnessed here today is nothing short of a massacre and something that will undoubtedly haunt my thoughts for a long time." Said the samurai apprentice.

"My name is Sasuke of the leaf"

"im, Nam... Uzumaki Naruto" he stuttered out remembering what Jiraiya told him about his fathers many enemies "My apologies, my father had many enemies in life"

"Understood my young friend you both seem very skilled for such a young age..."

They were cut short as they had all not expected the next series of events... The full blooded members of the Jashinist cult began to rise, bleeding and bruised they began laughing. An other worldly procession of unholy beings, their laugh was unnerving to say the least.

"We are fully realized followers of Jashin you fucking no bodies. You dare interrupt a sacrifice to Jashin. You will pay blasphemer's." Said the head priest, the leader, and the strongest enemy genin.

The Jashinist ninja began flaring their chakra and started forming hand signs, Naruto and Sasuke moved quickly to intercept them, running on pure training as they were scared out of their minds. Our Swordsmen duo moved fast to buy their young ninja friends some time. They both had a similar thought _'Take the head clean off'_.

The samurai duo did just that, the Jashinist bandit level men, quickly fell to the experienced blades of the samurai. The third enemy genin moved in on them however, the swordsmen were experienced but in the end they were not shinobi.

With a few hand-signs and a couple of jutsu, the swords men lost ground and were forced to drop their weapons. On the other side of camp Naruto and Sasuke were holding their own until another unfortunate set of events. The Jashin leader spotted a young girl no older six wobble out into the clearing looking for her mother. Said offender quickly approached the young girl and scooped her up.

"We may not be able to out right kill you, pretentious parasites, but you will surrender to Jashin"

"Loathsome honor less monsters, she is but a child" Said the elder samurai.

"Jashin accepts all lives heretic"

The man made a stabbing motion and into the shoulder of the young girl plunged a ritual dagger. He began drawing a seal in the ground...

ooo

"That's where Sasuke stopped in his telling of the events." Said Itachi.

Sakura sat down not trusting her legs anymore, he brother and his friend had been through the unimaginable, seen things that only happen in night mares.

"Neither of the boys want to talk about it, Naruto says he doesn't remember but thats not entirely accurate, and Sasuke wont go beyond what he told us..."

"Its because I really don't want to tell the story more than once, If I could avoid it. Naruto made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, he's... ashamed."

"Ashamed of what Sasuke" Asked Itachi

"I'll tell you this part of the story once and once only as he is asleep finally." Sasuke had awoken at some part of Itachi's retelling of the events, but had elected to relive the memories in order to relay the rest of his story, from his perspective. "This will explain a few things Jiraiya-sama, the katana we have sealed, the samurai, and why Naruto will not talk about what happened that day"

"The moment the other guy stabbed the little girl, Miyuki-chan... He slumped down arms dangling before him, His finger nails grew and looked like claws, THOSE eyes... will give me nightmares beyond nightmares, red like our sharingan" He motioned to Itachi "and about as scary as your Mangekyo. I had deactivated my sharingan when I though we defeated those sick motherfuckers... sorry for the language Tsunade-sama, ladies" He bowed a bit. "But when they came up and took the little girl I was furious, The two samurai also grew very upset and I could feel the KI (killer Intent) in the air it was think almost a real thing and then I activated my sharingan and saw that Naruto was indeed producing most if not all of it..."

ooo

"Where the hell do you sick bastards get off doing this... These people were peaceful and wanted nothing more than to live the life they chose to live, a good life, a peaceful life" Naruto whispered it but it might as well have been a roar as even the young girl could no longer feel the pain but only looked on in fear at the blond boy.

"Naruto..." murmured Sasuke he was too scared to move what was happening to his friend, his rival, his brother. "Aniki, calm down"

"No... even IT says im justified, even IT says these people are monster, even...**Even I want Justification for this madness. No Sasuke of the Leaf, these men will not serve **_**Jashin**_**, they will burn in hell for what has been done here..."**

ooo

"With that Naruto disappeared, before I knew it Miyuki-chan was in my arms... Naruto moved to fast for my sharingan I focused and watched, and as I did the Samurai moved in to cover my position, I placed a hand on the little girl and stopped the bleeding, little by little I saw some of the movements, and finally Naruto came into focus, I, at that point thought I had activated the second level which was later confirmed by Jiraiya-sama when we sparred a few days later. Well when he came into focus I wished he didn't, he was moving fast, in his hands were the katana that he had picked up from the man that attacked the samurai... the edges soaked in blood."

He stopped as in seeing it happening in before his eyes again.

Ooo

"Naruto Bro... That's enough"

"**Naruto... While a good soul, wants this as much as I do, and as I see so few of you primates as, good souls, I will not allow his soul to be tainted by these Demons"**

_Now I know im young and I know I don't know much of the world yet... but for a the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune to call humans, demons these must be vile men..."_

"**You samurai-dono" **said the Kyubi to the elder of the two men **"This is your blade is it not" **he said motioning to the blade in his right hand. It was an elegant blade masterfully forged with an indigo wrapped handle. **"Your blade, will pass judgment on the wicked will it not" **

The samurai nodded "I forged that blade it is a noble blade"

"**This one is bloodthirsty did you forge this one too?"** the Kitsune motioned to the blade in his left hand.

"That is the creation of my apprentice" he motioned to the man at the ready "You are Kyubi yes?"

**"Yes"**

He bowed low "If the blade in your hand will allow you, it would cut Buddha himself"

The Kyubi handed the blade in his left hand to the apprentice, he would use a righteous blade on these vermin.

"**Judgment, Will not be swift" **

ooo

Tsunade was upset, what was supposed to be a simple scout mission ended up a giant cluster fuck of shit hit the fan scenario. "So you met the Kyuubi"

"In a way, it was strange though for a moment he stared at me, right in my eyes, it wasn't my bro, not for a second. Those blood red eyes, slit, he mouthed 'your eyes are strong but not like his' I guess he knew I could read his lips." mused Sasuke out loud.

"But your alive why did the Kyuubi let you live?" asked Sakura

"What was going on was probably more than he could bare, maybe it just..."

"Sasuke... you told them?"

"Naruto..." they all whispered

Sasuke looked down a bit ashamed "i had too, man. We went through a lot."

"I guess I can tell the rest of the story from here" said Naruto a bit shaky "from what I can tell I was moving fast but it all seemed slow to me, when I moved on the man holding Miyuki, I cut his arm off, It was pretty fast but before I got the girl I had ripped the arms off the man that was fighting the samurai. I used his sword to cut Miyuki free..."

ooo

In Naruto's mind scape.

"_is this why you hate us isn't it? Kyuubi-sama"_

"_**Sama? You must be broken boy this is the first time you have spoken to me with respect"**_

"_I didn't know any better Kyuubi-sama" said Naruto who bowed low before the gate. "Forgive me"_

"_**Very well boy, this is the first pleasant conversation I have had with you. Now will you let me out?"**_

"_thats actually what I wanted to talk to you about..."_

Kyuubi was skeptical to say the least, this boy who resisted him at every turn would not normally have this conversation...

"_**Boy I was beginning to respect you for your tenacity, Was it misplaced?"**_

"_Kyuubi-sama, can you please view my memories and see exactly why I want your advice?"_

"_**I see"**_

The Kyuubi sorted through the memories it was almost a deity so this task was very easy he saw Naruto's life for all it was worth up until the events of the massacre.

"_**Taking Control right now would be dishonorable as I can not wait to see the full level of your capabilities, I will enjoy our battle for control... But let me ask you about the task at hand... what would you like to do?"**_

"_I know what I have been taught and I know what I must do... But in a situation like this... the World would be a better place if these monsters did not exist, is that so wrong to say?"_

"_**No, you are right...These men even slayed children, for a low level nothing demonic entity whom I would like nothing more than to destroy... No my boy I will be the Judgment upon these men."**_

ooo

"**Judgment, Will not be swift" **

Naruto moved with ease disemboweling them, then he moved to disfigure them. Blood was every where, the samurai had kneeled and did not avert their eyes. Sasuke however could not watch until the Samurai spoke.

"Young shinobi, Sasuke of the Leaf, Do not avert your gaze, what you see before you is righteous judgment upon the wicked, when men would fall so far as to anger a demon. Watch your nakama, your brother, as he has sacrificed much today to right the wrongs."

Sasuke could not believe, he couldn't understand before, the sacrifice Minato made to seal the beast within his son to protect the people from such a power, and Naruto who continued to hold the beast. Willingly. He knelt beside the samurai as he watched.

He watched his 'brother' torture and maim. And as he turned to them soaked head to toe in blood it spoke.

"**Samurai... You have done the boy an honor, thank you. Sasuke of the Leaf, you have honored the dead here today..."**

But as he spoke the heads of the three Enemy genin began speaking much to the horrified trio watching from the side lines.

"**It seems that the the boy was right and I misunderstood, these _men, _Should no longer exist on this plane" **He handed the blade he had used to the samurai who held it ritualisticly with both palms up.

"**I will remove them from this world with my own claws" **

* * *

"And so IT did, he used its claws, my hands, to rip them to shreds the only way to kill them I suppose there was nothing left of them, none of them, as he even took out the corpses of the bad guys"

Jiraiya had his eyes closed, he thought that if maybe Itachi, or himself had gone with them things would have turned out different.

"When we got there we had wondered why they had taken a while and we saw them, the four of them covered in blood, Naruto was drenched even his hair was matted down." Said Jiraiya knowing Tsunade was gonna beat the shit out of him "The boys were holding the blades of the Samurai, as they took the two remaining wagons and the children that had survived"

"Miyuki had taken the bracelets of her mother and father and gave them to us as a thank you I guess." Naruto looked at the bracelet, is as simple small beads with the kanji for family and the three, Miyuki, her mother, and fathers names. "I couldn't take it at first, but she said that she would be happy knowing the ones that helped her family rest were out there and would think of her. I gave her a pendant of my mothers the, Uzumaki crest, and told her to find me one day." sighed Naruto "she also has a healing seal, one of the ones mom had left in her notes, unfortunately im not as good as her yet, so the seal will stay on her shoulder for the rest of her life or until we meet again."

Shizune was shocked but thought the time for the boys to talk was over, it was a rough story, one to rival those of shell-shocked war veterans. "Mah mah, come Nii-chan, Sasuke-kun time for bed Sakura, go tuck your brother in..."

"Actually nee-san, ide like to sleep with Sakura tonight I miss my sister..."

"Of course little brother come on..."

And so they made their way to bed they would rest in the safety of their home. Sasuke slept with Itachi in Naruto's room. Tsunade stayed up in order to yell at Jiraiya as she grabbed tow bottles of sake... for each of them, even Shizune took one for her self.

"Their pretty strong aren't they? To deal with stuff like that and still be sane..."

"Yes Shizune, even me, _The Great toad sage, _feel like I lost something that day and that was only looking at the aftermath, Naruto's family grew that day, those swordsman those kids. They are all bound together because of that day."

Tsunade was shaking her head, "Whats the plan Jiraiya?"

"We should have taken them back to the village a year ago, they are more than ready, is Sakura as good as you say she is?"

Tsunade beyond her anger, smiled "yes by the time she makes chunin, I would make her head of hospital, and head of the infiltration teams."

"Shit"

"What?"

"The brat was right, dammit."

"You made a bet with him huh?"

"Yup, There are two of you in this world now..." Which earned him a fist to the face.

"Never bet with Naruto... its just not very smart." said a sweat dropping Shizune.

"Well..."said Jiraiya "by the end of the week im moving on to make my presence on the spy network, I need to get reacquainted and gather some more information, see whats going on before I can report to the old man, Leave when Naruto wants to, he will probably want to leave soon, as he wants to town/village hop to see the sights. But be back in Konoha by summer, i'm sure he wants to spend a year at least in the village to get to know everything before the academy starts."

They made a toast to meet in Konoha, home.

* * *

Please guys let me know how I am doing, only way to do that is by reviewing, hard to believe with 1.2k plus visits I only got three reviews. But to those that did thank you your input is always appreciated.

Reposting the question

Haku – Guy or super hot ice chick (will probably be the super hot ice chick)

Sai – Gender confused male,or super hot emo chick?


	8. Home Coming

For those that really enjoyed the story, let me apologize, I completely lost my mojo and could not come up with the motivation to write.

So I will try to update as I really like the story I had in my head for this.

Upset rant... Kabuto brings everything back to life... really ? Really? Sai's brother... um Root member and died long time ago, so how'd he know about him? Shinobi army vs Insta army just add fail and you too can have a massive army of awesome people just because you say so.

* * *

Home Coming.

Flash back

It was Spring. The mornings were still cool... just enough to greet the morning sun with awe. The sun burst through the night and showered the world in beauty. It was as if the Sun itself dawned a new age upon the inhabitants of a certain village, and rightfully so, much had changed. In the nine years since the attack of the nine tailed fox, the village had grown, evolved. Its citizens had changed, grown with the village, loved, lost, and were beginning to love again, the mended wounds of a decade old memory fading like the night into a beautiful morning, much like this day.

One such citizen stood in the predawn rays, staring at a head stone. The head stone of his sensei. "Its been a long time sensei, this day is no different than yesterday for me. Nothing has changed since yesterday either. Sure the clans are working together to better the village, but I am still here. Nothing has changed for me. I am still alone, I have no one. You left, you sacrificed yourself to keep us safe. You, your wife, your unborn son... my family... I fight for the village, sensei, I do so because you give me strength. She is still gone. I wish she would come back, I know I drove her away, but, I miss her. Rin. Its been so long since I lost my friends, my family... I wish you were here sensei. I know I ask everyday, but please if... if there is something you can do from there sensei, please give me purpose give me a reason to be. Or, if not, can I join you? No... no I cant, they.. they need me don't they..."

Kakashi had bared witness to many things in his career. He was a feared and respected ninja of Konoha. Student of the great Yondaime, the copy cat ninja, master of a thousand jutsu. Sharingan Kakashi. Cried at the tomb of his teacher. He stayed a while, kneeling before the stone. A hand grasped his right shoulder, then another grasped his left. "Yo, Kakashi-san, this cant be what he wanted for you to do everyday. What would he say to this."

"He would say that I'm acting like Obito, always crying, Is this what ninja become, Asuma? Broken tools..."

"That is a most unyouthful thing to say my rival. We are the heart of the village, without us the generations will loose their youthful glow. If anything you must be as strong as Namikaze-sama, be a guide to the young generation. Obito would not expect anything less of you, and neither do I. Now if I cannot break you of this dark mood, then I will run around Konoha 10 times, on my thumbs, and If I can not do that then I will..."

"Thank you Guy-san, how long have you guys been here" Said kakashi, as he shakily stood and wiped the dirt off his pants.

"We only arrived moments ago, we called you but you didn't respond. If we were assassins..." Asuma let that little bit of information settle in deep.

"Yeah I would have lost my head... anyway, what brings you here?"

"The Old Man,"Asuma said pointing with his thumb, over his shoulder "wants to see us, something about a very important mission... the three of us, three Jonin? Wonder what the old man wants us to do."

"It must be a very youthful endeavor, for we are formidable." the all turned and nodded before they took off, the three Jonin quickly made their way over the rooftops of Konoha to the Hokage's tower, while the, "_Green Beast of Konoha_" continued his rant on the possibilities of the mission parameters. "Maybe we must battle a three headed werewolf, or a wild dragon, or maybe some demons, or even rescue a princess, or escort a king, or even..." He ranted as they walked into the Hokage's office

"Guy please, save some energy for when we finally meet with what ever force needs to be dealt with."

"Kakashi is right, somewhat, you wont be fighting but you will be escorting some very important people. Very important to this village. According to the letter I received they are two days out." he handed them each a file with the Dossier pictures of the group minus two in the group who had no picture on file "Among them are the two sons of Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke, though I would do right to tell you though they have renounced the name."

"Those boys are still alive and coming back? You sent them away didn't you? Itachi, does he hate me for what I have done..."

"Calm yourself Kakashi, he would have done it himself, he said so with his own tongue, if not him it would be you, he would have had it no other way."

"And you wouldn't have let him stain his hands with his own families blood..."

"No my young friend, I would not, as I said before you acted only to serve the people, this village, and now I ask you to serve again... Among the travelers are, my student Tsunade of the Sannin, and her two apprentices. As well as, another, the apprentice of Jiraiya."

"Hey pops I didn't know, Jiraiya-sama had taken on an apprentice?"

"Yes, apparently a godson. He is about 9 years old, soon to be ten this autumn, when he will join the academy."

No one else knew, they couldn't have, but he did, Kakashi knew who the godson of the great toad sage was. _Naruto! Sensei's son lives?_

Hiruzen, too, knew about this as the comment was meant to see it kakashi himself knew. _Judging by the look in his eyes he must know, he will be upset about this secret. _"Asuma, Guy, go pack you leave in 2 hours. Kakashi you stay I need to have a word with you." As the two men left, the mood in the room shifted... drastically. "I am sure you have many questions Kakashi, but you must understand the will of of the Yondaime..."

"Would have protected his son, leaving him with me would have put the boy in danger..." Kakashi then flew at him, full speed, full tilt, and leveled the old Hokage with a punch that would have killed any other man. "BUT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET ME THINK HE DIED, you've trusted me with many other secrets, did you think I would betray this one! The legacy of my master, my sensei!"

"Calm yourself Kakashi!" he said picking himself up of the ground and rubbing his jaw "please, you would have left the village with them 9 years ago, no doubt in my mind you would have taken care of him, kept his secret. But what then? Minato wanted you here, in the village, to make sure no matter what he had a home to return to! Did you think I wanted this, now stow your attitude and anger Boy... Lest you forget who is in charge here. Now go..." He said throwing him a smaller file with the location of the pick up point. Kakashi lifted his headband and read it with his sharingan, then sparked his hand and set the file ablaze.

With a shunshin, Sarutobi Hiruzen was once more alone in his office, as much alone as any Hokage could be anyway.

End Flashback

* * *

_20 hours later, south of Konoha, 10 hours away from rendezvous._

Guy and Asuma, sat by the camp fire, it was almost first light again and therefor time to move out. Kakashi had been almost silent since they left the village. It was to be expected, though, when they heard the specifics of the nature of the mission, they understood just why Kakashi had reverted to his somber state. The son of the Yondaime was alive and apprenticing under Jiraiya the Toad sage, so were the sons of Uchiha Fugaku, and the last daughters of the Senju clan... this may not be a dangerous mission but they were certainly dealing with some important people.

In all nervousness, and in Guys' case, youthful guile, they packed camp and set out just as the sun broke the horizon. Kakashi was anxious, today was more than likely the most important day of his life. He felt that it was merely his sensei answering his prayer. _Purpose, I have a purpose again. I wonder what he's like. _The rest of the trip went as the onset did, silence. Three of the strongest of Konohas' forces en-route to escort, three children and three adult ninja, and they were anxious.

* * *

_Near the border of Fire and Tea countries. 10 hours later_

Sasuke, who stood mere feet away, had been in a situations like this before. Only since his brother faced off against the traitor years ago and the night of the massacre in the forest, had he noticed the killer intent in the air. How could he have not seen this, he had been an idiot, for too long he stood by and watched, and now he was powerless to stop the onslaught. He, would never forget this day. Naruto, had stolen his sister Sakuras' bra and was wearing it like a bunny hat. Not that it had much in the cup size region (still being flat chested), still, nonetheless, Sakura was furious.

Oceans of hard, murderous, teal, peered deep into the depths of mischievous indigo blue. The tension was stifling to those around. This was no longer being called a spar, Sakura was pulling no punches, and Naruto was doing all he could to maintain range as he was not willing to take a hit from his sibling.

"NARUTO!" She dragged his name out in a roar, it almost seemed primordial, and Sasuke, with his Sharingan could see the chakra laced into her scream

_'He's a dead man' _He thought, as his new coed friend charged his semi adopted brother, roaring and cocking back a fist meant to destroy her foe.

Naruto's speed had increased significantly, on par with any Uchiha. It had to be, his rival was faster than he was, while he was physically stronger. That was when they met, now, bred out of pure competition, they cross trained each other. The result was a mixed style of precision and fierce brutal tactics. Currently, the attribute getting the work out was his evasive speed.

The event was prompted by Sakura refusing to spar with he brother. Naruto being a competitive spirit wanted to test his sister, a promised challenge when he left to train with his master.

She however refused knowing her talents were not meant to spar, but to kill. Unfortunately, her actual physical strength was still coming to her, she was maturing and her body was changing. She would need to go through this spurt and retrain before she felt comfortable fighting anyone on their level. Unfortunately for Naruto, with maturation, comes changes in hormones, every young brothers' worst nightmare, a sister on her period.

Cresting a nearby hill, the Jonin trio saw and heard the signs of battle. Not wanting to run into the middle of the foray they opted to observe the battle.

Said battle was becoming more intense. The young blonde had stopped running and took a hit to the jaw that sent him spinning, signifying that the round went to her, but in the boy's eyes only meant the start of the spar. Gathering his wits, he turned with a smirk _'my turn' _with a burst of speed he faked a hook to the face which caught the girl off guard, allowing him to land a low sweep, bringing the girl down to her back, he jumped up and landed a knee to just right of her head, leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "One to one sis, your slow, get craken or I'm gonna tear you apart" Whamm, he never saw it coming, replacement technique, followed by a well placed, roundhouse back-fist, enhanced with just enough chakra to put his lights out.

"2 – 1 little brother, and if you want to keep your man parts I suggest, YOU STAY OUT OF MY STUFF." He hazarded a glance down to his nether region. And pretended to pass out. Sakura snatched her under garment and stomped away in typical girl fashion.

Sasuke, who avoided Sakura altogether in this fit of blind rage, had walked over at this point to collect his makeshift sibling.

"Yo dobe, for a smart guy, your the dumbest bastard I've ever met."

"Meh, if it wasn't for that she never would have given me the fight, besides its 2 – 2."

"How do you figure that moron?" he said reaching out a hand to help Naruto to his feet. Naruto, simply held up three fingers, and slowly lowered one by one.

Counting down, "3... 2... 1..."

"NARUTO I SWEAR TO GO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" could be heard from Sakura's tent.

"You summoned tadpoles in her tent again didn't you"

"Nah I got yelled at by boss toad last time, I just made a couple hundred shadow clones, and had them transform into Gamakichi sized toads. Oops," Said Naruto, as he saw Sakura as red as a beat storm out of her tent with two kunai. "gotta jet bro, see ya when she calms down." he poofed out of existence as he subbed himself with a log.

Having escaped this time, Naruto mentally counted this one as a win. Although as fate would have it some wins are bitter sweet. His training under the great toad sage had taught him a few things, one, be stealthy, two, be silent, and three always be aware. Although sometimes life will throw you a curve ball, being aware doesn't help if someone is better at doing the first thing rather than the third. In this case he was caught, though not by his sister. A voice behind him let him know he was in trouble the killer intent evident in his presence.

"Little boys shouldn't play ninja all alone in the woods like this, I saw you play fight with that little girl. You will need much more than trickery to get a win off me." said the masked figure, with an uncaring voice.

Naruto visibly paled. This person snuck in under his radar, he still couldn't sense him and he was openly speaking to him. This was way above his head but how to get a message to his group. He turned to meet the assailant only to see a ninja, a full fledged skilled killer. One eye covered no doubt from a battle, the fact that he lost his eye and not his life spoke about his skill. Silver hair reached out to the heavens, showing the boy that subtlety in his outward appearance meant nothing as skill alone could keep him unseen. But Naruto being who he was didn't let this get to him, he had one option pull off a jutsu loud enough to draw attention he just needed the time.

"And creepy dudes shouldn't sneak in on little boys, or is that your thing, sneaking up on little boy's behinds?"

"Oh, a brave little boy, lets see what you got, and oh if you attempt to use any ninjutsu, that is if you can, your life will be forfeit."

"I just have one question before I lay you out creepy one eyed guy? If your a ninja what village do you represent, or aren't you good enough to be a part of one?"

"I'm a missing nin, little boy, now... Show me what you've got..."

The man moved to a defensive stance, one hand behind his back, the other held out in the bladed position. Kakashi, didn't really know how to approach him, but watching him play with his sister lead him to want to test him, he put up a simple transformation technique to remove the leaf symbol from his headband, as well as changing the affiliation logos on his person. The boy was definitely Minato's son in looks, and his mothers in attitude. He was already impressed, Jiraiya must have taught the boy well and raised him to be brave and strong, most of his opponents would have cracked at the amount of Killer intent he was releasing, but the fact that this green, little boy, was attempting to produce his own was impressive.

"Well creepy guy, you gonna stand there or is it my turn to make a move?"

"By all means, show me what you've got."

He moved quickly trying to surprise the older more experienced man, but as quoted, his speed couldn't really match, the masked man looked as if he was simply sidestepping and evading with little to no thought. Right hook, left kick, to sweep, then spinning back fist, back handspring to draw him in then raise the right leg to kick the jaw, use the momentum to twist and heal kick to ribs. All, evaded. I don't know this style, Jiraiya must have mutated sensei's and combined it with Kushina's added some power shots, from Tsunade... this is new.

Indeed it was, Naruto didn't like any one particular style, and fighting against the Sharingan so much he needed an unpredictable style that incorporated power and finesse, with speed and agility, add in his own natural strength and unpredictability, and it was a style on to his own.

"Your style is strange boy I have never seen it." Kakashi said, dodging a kick to the groin

"Thanks, but you should really pay attention..." Just then the boy landed a punch to the back of Kakashi's head not a hard one and one that didn't really hit anything but a shadow clone.

"You replaced yourself with your own shadow clone? Nicely done, you truly are the student of a great master."

"You know shadow clone technique too? Are you from, Konoha?"

_'Damn, smart kid.' _"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag..." Kakashi dropped his transformation illusion, and showed his headband. "Yo, Naruto, I'm..."

"Hatake Kakashi..." Naruto said blankly, "what did you think I wouldn't recognize my fathers student, even with the disguise, I knew when I looked at you, I've wanted to meet you for a while now."

He was interrupted with a hug, a manly one, "how did you know. "

"Jiraiya-sensei, told me all about you, I have your description written down, I was going to ask hokage-sama, to introduce us. Looks like that doesn't need to happen anymore huh?" he sat down on a stump in the woods "so what are you doing out here Hatake-san."

"Please, Naruto, just call me Kakashi."

"OK, Kakashi."

"Well Hokage-sama, sent us out here to escort you back to Konoha, it seems it was time for you to head to your home."

"Yup that's where we were headed anyway, I guess Hokage-sama just wanted us to meet now."

Kakashi started laughing, sounding more like a nervous chuckle than a laugh really.

"Looks like I owe the old man an apology."

"Why's that?"

"I punched him in the face before we left."

"WHAT? Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, lets go before your group starts to worry about you."

They walked a few meters back to camp, where Sakura, had begun to calm down. Kakashi's two team mates had already made their presence known to them, as guy introduced his youthful self to Tsunade. There was your typical meet and greet as the Konoha ninjas were all united for the first time. Introductions were made and hands were shook, pleasant bow's all around and then night fell on the camp where all was silent save two young men who when off into the woods alone. Off a ways maybe a few hundred meters, the boys stopped and faced each other.

"Teme..."

"Dobe..."

"Rules are as always, no eyes" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"No fox magic, that shit burns..." He said with an indignant face.

"Roger, that. First one to black out gets carried back to camp, no jutsu, just good, old fashioned, beat that ass, you ready" The blond said.

"Please..."

The boys took off in a blur, a yellow streak, against a black shadow moving far faster than any 10 year old's should move. Both made contact with their initial strike. Fist to face on equal terms. The fight continued in its ferocity, but the boys matched kick for kick, punch for punch, it was for all intents and purposes a bloody brawl. No real finesse, no real skill, this was a test of mettle. The grit that made men, men.

In a near by tree and surrounding area, there were multiple pairs of eyes. Whether the boys knew they were being watched or not, it didn't matter.

Kakashi slinked up to Sakura. The girl was obviously his sister, they were raised as such so she should know more about him than many. In a whisper, "So who usually wins this brutality."

"No one they both get carried back. They know it too but they are tough, and hardheaded, this happens about once a week."

"Really, what for? they ever tell you?"

"I thought it was dominance, but, its not that. They share a story, and sometimes they just need to get the rage out. This stops them from doing it to anyone else, I think they wouldn't like to fight anyone, even an enemy, with all that in them."

"So what's the story?"

"Come on now Kakashi-san, everyone has theirs. Not sure you really want to know it. I promised I wouldn't say it anyway."

Looking back to the onslaught, they noticed the boys doing a familiar dance, the punch and dodge dance. They had fought so many times they knew each others moves. Not really a bad thing, but again under the conditions set before the fight they were evenly matched. To Sakura, everything was as usual. Kakashi simply sweat dropped. Something with so pure of a combat essence, could only mean one thing.

The boys didn't know what hit them, a green blur, no a figment of their imagination materialized in the form of feet to their faces, as they were close enough for this most perfect of youthful moments.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" They skid along the ground as a uncontrollable tumble set in. They were just clean clocked by the Green beast of Konoha. "Come, most youthful competitors, two vs one. FIGHTO!"

Before they could muster their wits, he was on them like white on rice, they could nothing but block and dodge.

"Is this guy for real," Naruto muttered as he tried his best to dodge. "This is ridiculous, hey im gonna have to do it."

"What? Go foxy on him... no."

"No man drop the seal."

"Do it, im turning on the red eye." At that moment Guys movements seemed to slow down for Sasuke,

The boys attempted to even the playing field, Sasuke activated his second level Sharingan, and Naruto dropped his fathers training seals. With out the restrictions, and in Sasuke's case the activations of his blood line. Made them much better fighters. Guy noticed the significant speed increase in both boys, and the power behind the blonds strikes. Sasuke jumped back to allow Naruto more freedom of movement. He was an unpredictable son of a bitch, and while Sasuke could see him, it was Naruto that needed to avoid hitting Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke watched as the significant increase in speed of the battle could be felt as well as the booming strikes from both opponents. It was simple really, Naruto was a chakra power house. He was pumping so much of it that in the night, he was a raging sun. His color was special, while Guy had the typical light blue, his makeshift brothers was a vibrant purple, without going what he called, Fox Magic.

It was his turn, he saw it briefly and that while small the gap in his defenses was fleeting. In order to make any kind of contact he was going to have to go all out.

Nearby, Sakura watched as the green psychopath, clearly outclassed her brother and his friend. "This is a Jonin." She clearly said out loud and while Kakashi was there she really just said it to herself.

"You guys fight like a team, yes?" He asked with a tone of finality. She got the hint, as she charged off to join the fray. The boys were quick to notice her presence. So much for dukeing it out till they were exhausted. Guy however paid no attention to her as she was not fast enough to hit him. His first mistake in a very very long time. The boys jumped up in the air as her fist came down. A very hard chakra laced fist, that rocked the ground creating a fissure just underneath his feet. He lost balance for just a moment, a moment that was capitalized on. His extensive battle experience saved him at that point were it not for that. He would have been taken out. If he hadn't been holding back. Before they could really do any damage except maybe land a couple punches. He took them out. Simple, really. Two swift kicks and a chop to the neck, and it was over. A brief shining moment, then darkness.

"They did well you must be proud of their youthful fighting spirit, Tsunade-sama" Said Slug Princess, came from her shadowy hiding spot, Shizune in tow. Not far away the silhouette of Itachi was seen sitting on a tree branch.

"Yeah they keep doing this, at least this gives Sakura practice on her healing techniques. Lets get them back to camp. Shizune, grab Sakura and wake her, see to it she heals the morons. We make for home at first light."

Everyone nodded in the affirmative as her order was final even the three jonin present knew that this single woman could literally crush them with her pinky. Needless to say the group, after Sakura practiced her healing techniques, went to sleep, without a word.

Morning Would come swiftly.

* * *

Konoha had been very different for a few of the clans. A wide power shift had occurred. With distrust falling on all Uchiha, the next great Dojutsu came to be dominant. To fill the roll of peace keepers in the village, as well as being given purpose since their emancipation, the Branch house members of the Hyuga clan became the new Konoha police force. Moving into the newly re-assimilated police building, too, completely refurnished with the Hyuga clan logo. The Branch members, or the New Konoha Police force, Chose to maintain their connection with the main house.

The NKP, molded their uniform to stand out, as well as be a tribute to the village of Konoha. They wore, the off white ninja pants and Gi, of the Hyuga clan, though slightly tighter. They also wore the ANBU arm and shin guards, and a black flack jacket typical of Konoha chunin. They truly felt some respect for the Uchiha, while the Branch family was too afraid to speak up for what they wanted, the Uchiha, though wrong, fought for what the believed in. And so, wore the old Uchiha fan, on the left shoulder, the Hyuga clan emblem on the right, and the Uzu swirl on the vest. While all of the new NKP members were already comfortable in their new positions, many main house members didn't really like the shift, not that it mattered.

One particular Hyuga, had changed much with the times. No longer being the focus of her fathers ire, she drifted ever so slowly from her humble origins and grew pig headed with many of the Branch members. Arrogance, was the word many would use. The once shy and introverted girl grew boisterous of her name and status. Having become the apprentice of the Genjutsu mistress, she also grew emboldened at her own prowess in the arts of illusion.

This day was no different then the last, or should it be said this evening. She walked, more like strutted, through the village on the high horse like most main house members used to do. Being revered by the branch house as a savior, they fed her ego as she made her way through the police grounds. She had lost herself in her own satisfaction, of being the one to influence her father in freeing the branch house. Furthering her assent into self righteousness, were all the boys in the village her age, trying to get he attention, she was the beautiful heiress of the great Hyuga clan. She had no desire, too young as well as no one was good enough to even consider.

Her casual, sneering, patronizing look was gifted everywhere. No part of the village was spared _her _ire. So when fate stepped in for her favorite person it would rock her world forever.

Through the gates of Konoha, walked a young man with blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and cerulean eyes. Well, saying he was walking was an exaggeration. More like sailing through the air. No, apologies, sailing implies grace, thrown... punted, yes punted, and flailing through the air.

Unceremoniously landing on the young Hyuga, Naruto was now truly guilty of the reason he was sent through the air in the first place. Their first introduction, was in the form of a hand firmly placed on her chest, and for the briefest of moments, lips to lips.

"Well my dear, like my sensei says 'Its better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.'"

And thus, Naruto's first day in his birthplace was spent in the hospital.

* * *

Again sorry for abandoning the story. I just couldn't find the motivation to write with all the crap that's been going on in Canon.

Please review and let me know.


	9. Summer Hazing

Oh how i wish i did, but i do not Own Naruto.

Well um don't have much to say except, boy did all of you freak out about the Hinata in my story. Let me tell you as AU and OOC as my story is, if you expected a cookie cutter NaruHina where they Fall in love at first sight... Sadly mistaken.

* * *

Summer Hazing

When the future history books of Konoha would be written, it would state that Konohas's greatest shinobi re-entered the village of his birth, in a struggle and great battle for dominance of his house, between he and a sibling. The battle was so great that, while injured he swept a young heiress of her feet, and would have wooed her were it not for the injuries he sustained in the battle for supremacy.

Be assured that it was written by the flatteringly biased historians of the Great Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The actual fact was, the future greatest shinobi, was pummeled by his sister because the first words out of his mouth were 'Damn sensei was right, the leaf does have the sexiest women in the land.' He was hit so hard that he was sent through the air, and flailing, landed on the Hyuga heiress, stole a kiss and a grope, and was jukened into the hospital.

So being unconscious, Naruto, did not receive the fanfare of their arrival. Being slung over the shoulder of Hatake Kakashi, was not the first impression the 9 year old Naruto wanted to make on his home town.

Never the less, his first meeting with anyone in Konoha, was a hospital doctor and nurse, and even then that didn't count (no, having your surrogate mother as the greatest medical ninja in the world and her two apprentices take care of you doesn't count as meeting with anyone.). The group pretty much separated.

After a quick meeting with the Hokage, it was agreed upon, by Tsunade and Hiruzen, that the jonin would get their mission complete, Kakashi would spend time talking with the blonde idiot in the hospital, the two ex-Uchiha would find their mother, and they would all meet with the Hokage in the morning for introductions.

* * *

They had arrived in the village as the sun began to set, after the fiasco with a certain blonde haired moron.

And so Sasuke and Itachi walked the village.

It was strange for them, the last time they were here, they were the prominent clan in the village. Now reduced to nothing. Nothing, because of the blind ambitions of a man incapable of understanding his limitations.

_So many dead, so many lives ruined. _Itachi could only mentally berate his father. He didn't want to get Sasuke worked up, doing so would only fuel his own rage.

The walk through the village was sombre, downtrodden at best. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets, Itachi, stoic as ever. Still this area of town, close to home... the air... it felt...stale.

"Nii-san, this..." Said Sasuke, semi-looking but not really seeing. They were walking past a portion of the old Uchiha district. The area was abandoned. Rightfully, these were the houses of the many clan members that sided with Fugaku. "is Home?"

"No, little brother, this is where the Uchiha died. This is where the hate will remain. This is where the hate will fester, and grow. This, to us, means nothing. Power, for the sake of power, is... just look around you, it is hollow."

"Look around you Sasuke, analyze this, digest this. If the Uchiha were as powerful as they believed, they would not be this, a hollow street. They would be over there, in that tower protecting its people, the people of this village."

"But, didn't it take some one with a sharingan to kill them all."

Itachi, with a solemn smile on his face, let the stoicism slide... for a tap on Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother. Isn't it true, some one of your particular skill and with your eyes as they are, are bested in a fight against a certain someone."

"Yeah but he's different, your not answering the question."

"Kakashi-sempai, did in fact, perform the task of quelling the uprising, but he did not do it alone. He had a team and even then most would say simply, _'Sharingan or no, he is not of the Uchiha blood he is Inferior.' _What do you say to that knowing who it is you have as a rival." Sasuke kicked a rock as he strolled down the street knowing where this was going. "Does not being an Uchiha, make Sakura, or my other loud mouth idiot Otouto, less worthy as an opponent?"

"He's not an idiot."

"Now whom is it that avoids the question."

"No, looking at every strong ninja I know and read about, the strongest Uchiha were always outclassed. Yondaime, wasn't even from a major clan." Ever careful of not spilling a secret, Itachi was proud of his little brother, already a shinobi, already on the second level of his sharingan, all at age 10, one more level to go. "Where does true strength come from, Nii-san, what makes you so strong?"

"You..."

Silence reigned a bit longer as the made their way through the old ground, slowly maybe even slowing down as they approached their target... their home.

"I don't get it, how is it that, _I_, make you strong?"

"I am strong so that I may protect you and this village, until you can do it for yourself. Then I will just get stronger, to protect you and this village, against those you cant not." He knew Sasuke had much to digest. The true meaning of power and what to do with it when it was attained.

Sensing the end of the conversation, he reached into a pocket of his traveling cloak... _mmm, pockey._

A few minutes later, as Sasuke mowed over the conversation, they reached it. Home. The lights were on, the sound of a few pots and pans banging, they heard voices.

Conversation, a few laughs and some giggles, _Mother, _they thought in unison, they moved in unison. They shared a look, three years almost, or there abouts.

Another voice chimed in a younger one, much younger. A little girl. Sasuke could barely remember her, a vague shimmer of recognition. Itachi knew it all to well.

"Hatomi..." He looked at Sasuke, who realized just how important the lesson was that he just learned. someone had left a precious person unprotected "Shisui's little sister."

* * *

It is amazing what relief could do to a person. Depending on what the person was worried about, relief could change a person in their entirety. Kakashi could witness to that. Nearly 72 hours ago he had nothing. Sure his career was amazing, he was feared, respected even. He, was on the verge of requesting something that many leaf ninja did not know about, a transfer into Root. A transfer into root was something only the damaged requested, at least this far into their careers. The transfer meant brainwashing. Its what he wanted.

Most Ninja under the Hokage had no knowledge of the organization, but being one of Konoha's super elite, as well as being the Hokage's personal trigger man, he was privy to many things that were not common knowledge.

Now though, looking at him, he should have had more faith. He had been told something all those years ago... _The boy isn't with us, Kakashi... _the old man told him that. He should have seen it but was blinded by his grief, the way he said it, held a hidden meaning.

Blonde hair, deep bright blue eyes, and totally unbound energy. It was funny really, even having his limbs Jukened into oblivion could keep him down. He was already attempting to push chakra back into his tenketsu's.

_'I'm leaving him that way Kakashi, maybe, this way we can get some girl time.' _Tsunade said as she turned her back on the boy and the jonin.

Funny how life takes turns on you.

The boy was talking a mile a minute, spouting story after story about his life. Kakashi did ask.

It was a sight to remember for him. A memory that would never fade. He had a reason again, a reason to life, a reason to fight, a reason to be strong...

* * *

"Its beautiful Baa-chan." Sakura walked through the evening streets of the village with Tsunade. Shizune wanted to get acclimated her own way and so requested leave from her masters side. Granted, she too walked the village but with an action in mind... Sleep.

"It is Sakura, its been a long time since I have been home. So much has changed." she said looking at the wandering pearl eyed police.

"Change is good though..."

"Yeah I guess so. Food Sakura, we are going to eat and then find the bath house." Answering the young girls unanswered question. "Since Jiraiya is not in town it may be a good idea to get some rest and relaxation."

"Yeah cause once Nii-san gets out of that hospital bed Konoha wont know what hit it..." They looked at each other and gave a firm nod. No nothing short of a full blown war would ruin this night for them.

On the same street walked a very irritated, very angry, and very flustered Hyuga. Though still young, it was known that her temper, could not be tempered. She was livid. Her first kiss was stolen by some upstart-no-named-hooligan. Sure she made him pay, but pain will recede, her first kiss, gone forever.

_'How dare he, how dare he take something so special from me!' _She screamed in her mind. Apart from her current state of rage, she had questions, oh so many questions. The village seemed happy, for some reason that woman that had come into the village, was flanked by three of the strongest jonin of the Hidden Leaf, her adjutant, two people she was sure were unregistered Uchiha, but then there was _HIM, _the blonde lecher and whom she guessed was his sister.

"_He cant be a Yamanaka, they both have some peculiar physical traits, the pink hair and green eyes is not typical of any leaf village clan, and the idiot while blond, seems to have tribal markings. But he is definitely not an Inuzuka, I would know him, if that was the case, as well." _She racked her thoughts looking for the answers, mentally ticking off the possibilities.

So introspected was she, that she never noticed her direction, and headlong, walked into the pink headed mop, _HIS_ sister.

Both girls collapsed to the ground one holding her nose, the other, well Sakura did have a hard head.

"Why don't you what where your going, you clan-less sister of an idiot." She didn't know why she reacted like that, it was quick, maybe she just had one in the chamber. Looking through her teary eyes he winced at the harshness of her own words. She needed to play this smart, she needed information. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I was upset about something and crossed my words." The young Hyuga said, slightly bowing.

Sakura, who knowing who her brother was and what he did to her not a half hour ago let it slide. "Meh, the blonde one had it coming, stealing a first kiss like that wasn't nice. That was your first kiss right?"

Hinata nodded, fury building up again.

"Yeah, he said something stupid when we walked through the gate to I hit him, I should have known he would fly off like that to lessen the blow. Idiot causing trouble so soon..." Now Sakura was fuming.

Tsunade, who had noticed an ever so slight blush at the mention of her first kiss. Decided to defuse the situation. Knowing that while the girls had a common ground at the moment, Sakura would be defensive if the pearl eyed girl insisted on insulting her brother.

"Right then," Said the older blonde. "In order to assuage your anger, due to my adoptive grand son, I will treat you out to an evening at the bathhouse, Hot springs and cold drinks what do you say?"

_'Jackpot' at least if you could hear me... _"I would very much appreciate the gesture, Miss..." _'Got her now I can at least know who I am dealing with' _

"Tsunade..."

Those big pearls widened, how could she have known? Should she had known? Tsunade of the Sannin...

One simple thought echoed in her mind.

_'Just what did I get myself into...'_

* * *

In the depths of the meeting hall, underneath the village, Sarutobi Hiruzen awaited the arrival of one, Shimura Danzo, at the request of said man himself.

Sitting near the shadows, (cant really blame ninja for their theatrics) The Hokage was unfazed at the sudden materialization of the man with the x-shaped scar on his chin.

Some things in this world were difficult to decipher, some near impossible... the relationship between these two old men, these rivals, was unfathomable.

"Danzo.."

"Hiruzen... my subordinates tell me of a peculiar blonde in the company of the princess, as well as a young girl and two of the missing Uchiha." he asked getting strait to the point.

"Yes, Danzo, what of the traitors how goes their... _Rehabilitation_?"

Danzo sighed, a rare moment of extroverted thought. _Root apparently can not beat out all emotion. _mused Sarutobi.

"Fugaku is far to old, his mind is set, I will use him for as long as he is useful. The others are in process of being rewired. I will not have them running about. Konoha is my only concern, which brings me back to the three new comers. The Kyubi lives... the boy is its container? The girl somehow very important, chosen by Tsunade, I remember the strange hair, she took her when she left... Heir to a clan? The young Uchiha is to easy, Fugaku's second son?"

Danzo may have been old but Sarutobi knew he was smart, he had deduced the identities of the young ones, only hours after their arrival.

"Yes, what of it old friend?"

"I would like the boy, the Jinchuriki, he could be a valuable asset to the village, molded properly he could be the greatest weapon ever in the history of the Leaf."

"I allowed you to keep the traitors, that is 5 pairs of the Sharingan. Do not over reach yourself. I have given you as much free reign as I can handle, you operate as a cell of ANBU, self sustained, so that this great village remains safe. Do not make me re think this."

"Understood, Sarutobi. I am producing a few well trained young shinobi that I would like to introduce as genin at some point, as well as some jonin and ANBU level. I feel that many of your ANBU are slipping. I recently read a report on multiple failed missions, that, is unacceptable..."

"Done. I too have noticed this, have them keep an eye out, any defecting ninja should be taken care of outright. You will be happy to know that, depending on how my meeting goes with the young ones tomorrow, I will be reevaluating the academy."

"Finally, you are too soft Sarutobi. Even though the academy has produced great Shinobi and Kunoichi, the trash that it puts out as well is quite staggering."

They had both been sitting in the covert meeting room, sake shared by both. They had understood their places for a long time. This relationship in all of its complexity, was rather simple at heart... Konoha. They had privately settled differences, Sarutobi knew what Danzo wanted, to be Hokage. Danzo knew what Sarutobi wanted, for the citizens to be safe. They also realized one other thing, they would not be able to reach their goals. Danzo would sacrifice anything for the village, that in and of itself prevented him from attaining the seat. And Sarutobi would not let his men be involved in the 'Black Bag' events that kept Konoha safe. They each, were the others checks and balance, needed each other.

"There are sub par shinobi as of late but everyone has their uses... depending on what happens tomorrow I may be asking you to incorporate new training. Not too harsh of course. Perhaps a way to show young recruits what it means to be a ninja of the Leaf."

"Understood, I will provide black list files on the candidates for integration. By your leave." Into the shadows he went, dematerialized, his presence gone. But in its place, from the shadow within a shadow, a new form took his place, this one far less menacing.

"Oi sensei, you really are letting that codger play in the background?" Jiraiya, by this point, was well known for his antics, his perverseness, and his stealth, but far be it that he be tactless.

"If you were paying attention my boy, everyone has their uses, he does the dirty work in the shadows, while I work in the light. Leaf and Root." he sighed lighting his pipe, "What say you? Anything I should be aware of?"

"Akatsuki... That's all I have, I was away from the grapevine for way too long. I greased some pockets and the information is flowing again. So if you have anything with that name in your books check it out." He sat before his sensei, two of the greatest legends in the shinobi world, sat, in the dark, drinking sake, discussing the safety of their village, all while reading porn.

Honestly... priorities.

* * *

Near by, in a room similar to the former, this time however, Root base operations.

"Sarutobi grows weak in his age... with out deep roots the tree will falter. Send word to the Snake, it may be time for his assistance, I would like to make my arm useful once more."

His unnamed assistant vanished, once alone, he opened a steal lock box, a treasure of horrors, the eyes of many fallen Uchiha.

With a slight smile, the sadistic smile of a victorious villain, his face showed emotion twice in the same day.

"Master..." said the man, black hair was noticeable even in the darkness, eyes as red as the blood that flowed through his veins, he too had used a shunshin to appear. "What of the weak man in possession of my seat, when will we make a move."

"Still yourself Fugaku, understand, that as weak as the man may seem he is beyond you. Make no mistake, for all the glory you believe you had, all the battle strength you thought you had, your clan was taken down by a group of people you believed inferior, do not think to put yourself in the same league as _That_ man, or I shall kill you myself..." oh how he hated playing with useless ninja, he needed him for his eyes, but, due to the nature of his prize, he would squeeze out as much of Fugaku as he could. "Make no mistake, the Fool will not be long on the seat, but, above all else Konoha comes first..."

Fugaku clearly not happy with the outcome of this impromptu meeting, turned and walked away. Unbeknownst to Danzo he had a smirk on his face, he had heard the last bit of his previous conversation, the Snake... Orochimaru, that man would want nothing more than to remove the old Bastard from the seat of power. _I will be leaving with that messenger, I would have far more use of the Snake than another useless spineless fool._

* * *

Good Morning Omake

The sun is a beautiful thing, many people rise with the sun. Its warmth, bathing the world allowing the birds to sing, and plants make food. Most everything rises with the sun.

So why fear it.

How could they have known.

On the other end of the village, the hotel district, Light broke through the window and hit Sakura in the face. She tossed, she turned, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand... then her eyes sprang open... what have they done did they not remember... they should have.

Similarly, in the old Uchiha district, one Sasuke-teme, laid in his bed. He had, had a rough night. Reuniting with his mother and little cousin, of sorts. So he had planned on sleeping in. He cursed the sun for trespassing on his dreams as he laid in bed with his mother... until he realized something as well...

_Naruto... is unsupervised _

_Naruto... is unsupervised _

The though apparently echoed through space and time they must have known it, Respectively the ran to their window and hopped onto the roof. They had not been their and now the village would suffer for it. Naruto was an incessant morning person.

But it was too late, even bounding over the rooftops, full speed, sharingan blazing on Sasuke's face, chakra enhanced strength pumping through Sakura's legs.

The village never stood a chance.

Ooo

Naruto laid in his hospital bed, asleep, at least that's what Kakashi thought. Kage bunshin, add, kawarimi, and in bed laid a replaced shadow clone.

Naruto, had saw it when he entered the village, the perfect spot for his favorite prank... Morning wake up call.

From atop the Hokage monument, Hospital gown whipping on the morning wind, he saw them, the speedy figures headed to the hospital to stop him.

They had no chance.

Channeling as much chakra as his vocal cords could handle. He let it rip.

"_**GOOOD MORNING KONOHA, I THE GREAT NARUTO WELCOME THE SUN TO SHINE UPON YOU THIS DAY..."**_ With all the lung strength he could muster. **_"NOW WAKE UP WE GOT SHIT TO DO."_**

The people closest to the monument, undoubtedly heard it. The central area heard him, andsurprisingly the half asleep gate guards heard it. The sun had been greeted by one, Uzumaki Naruto. And the village too, rose with it, at 5:15am May 5th, the first day of summer, Uzumaki Naruto, had made an enemy of the entire village.

* * *

Seven in the morning, seemed to be the time the village came alive, the Hokage made his way to his office, shop owners began preparing their stores, friends greeted friends, and ninja made their way trough the village. Upon reaching his office however, the Hokage realized that today was going to be a big day. For many it was just another day, for a select few it was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Naruto's antics started early, merely upon entry to the village, his sister beat him through the gates and he insulted the daughter and hair of the Hyuga clan. Much like his mothers first day.

Already siting in his office, were the forms of three adolescents. Black, Pink, and a bruised up Blonde.

_Ah the antics of youth._

"_**YOUTH!"**_ Rang out a voice in the distance. Ignored, but, still there.

The Hokage cleared his throat, how that man ever knew if someone was thinking of youth.

"_**YOUTH!" **_Roared the voice again.

_Oh yeah he is supposed to be here isn't he? _Thought the old Hokage.

"Before anyone else arrives young ones, Let me express in full, my excitement of having you three back in your home. Though some may find you to be outsiders make no mistake this _is_, your home."

he paced a bit before them spouting on and on about the village, but in reality, neither were paying attention. Naruto partially concussed, while his sister and 'brother' eyed him into submission.

"...Unfortunately giant flying lizards roam the lands now while pygmies..."

Sakura, the first to hear the fanciful words spoke up. "Hokage-sama, um what are you talking about."

"Perhaps young Sakura, you should forget your brothers antics and focus, when an old man is speaking it may be important." he scolded. "As I was saying before your attention span waned, you have 90% of the children your age at a disadvantage. Being raised by the Sannin and having such great, one on one time the academy may be too easy for you. Therefore, today you will be tested."

They were ninja, skills were meant to be kept secret, would the Hokage not know this?

"Before you, implode understand that any skills you exhibit in battle will be kept as secret until you choose to reveal them."

A collective sigh was heard.

"Today, after I handout missions and assign my assistants work I will test you... personally. Dismissed."

As the trio made their way out of the office, stunned, undoubtedly, another trio walked in, the jonin 'welcome' team. Giving casual nods in the direction of their superiors, they walked out of the tower and into the streets.

"Food." was the simple statement, from the one tract mind, of a certain blond boy.

"Naruto, is that all you think about, honestly..." Admonished his sister.

"Hn, food is actually a good idea."

"Not you too Sasuke," at that moment Sakura's own body decided to betray her. "Fine food it is." She said slightly embarrassed.

Their foot steps while slow, were deliberate, they needed to get to the merchant district. Having been in the village only a few scant hours, it was easier said than done.

* * *

It was plain for the eye to see, Hinata had not slept well. She had plotted and schemed, she needed to get him back, put him in his place, but how. How does one get even without pissing off the Sannin.

"Hinata-sama, you look terrible did you sleep well?" asked her attendant. While many of the Branch house left the estate or worked at the police compound, some stayed in their previous roles. Some habits die hard.

"No... I have a lot on my mind."

"Hinata-sama I have not seen you this anxious since _that_ time."

"That is because some one took something from me..." this was the dark Hinata that the servant had seen as of late. She was a cold calculating girl, and somewhat pompous. Oh how she wished for the compassionate girl of yest-er-year.

"Oh, shall I inform your uncle, the police can surely handle..." She was cut off oh she did not like this little girl at all.

"No, that will not be necessary I can handle this vagrant on my own thank you but I will not be requiring your assistance any more."

Naruto would never know it, but that day, that fateful day that he returned to his home, was the play of _Fate_.

Fate, whom took a fancy to the young boy, would watch over him all of his days. And as an agent of fate, those around the boy would be touched. Hinata, that day was touched by fate.

Only a scant 48 hours ago she had met a boy, and 48 hours later she still couldn't get him out of her mind.

What really pissed her off, was the fact that she blushed, every single time she though about him.

* * *

The Hours had past in relative calm, the would be heroes wandered the streets looking for food and generally getting aquainted with the village. They stopped in at a few stores, weapon shops, nothing serious. Naruto had found something though, something he hadn't seen in a long, long time. It was something he had seen in a store once maybe 3 years ago. A jumpsuit much like the one his sister bought for him on his 6th birthday. A loud obnoxious _Orange_ jumpsuit.

He immediately bought all of them, every, single, one. Twenty four suits, at a huge discount, the shop owner had bought them in bulk, from a Popular Ninja-mechanics Magazine, but he checked the wrong box for the color. Why it even came in orange, he would never know.

Naruto, however, had made a quick new friend. The shop owner had considered them a loss having sat there on his shelves past his fiscal year. And Naruto, having bought them all, had saved him some money even at the huge discount. This shop would later come to be Narutos personal tailor. _Hey a man needs his awesome threads. _The now orange clad kid thought to himself.

They eventually walked through a weapons store and picked up a few things, weapon packs already in sets. Naruto had a great idea, bought three sets, and ran back to his new tailor friend. His kunai would have orange wrapped handles.

They ate lunch, seeing as how they had not yet been summoned, and Naruto met his second set of favorite shop owners.

He may have been, lead there through fate, or maybe his stomach, but he did end up at what would later be called, his second home. Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

He had, had ramen a few times, but apparently no one had anything on old man Teuchi.

Teuchi, had almost instantly recognized him. He looked just like his father and acted just like his mother. But...it couldn't be could it?

"Hey kid how old are you?" He asked.

Naruto as absent minded as he was, being lost in ramen after all. "Hm, nom, ninme, buff my birfday..."

_Bam! _

He almost choked, curtesy of a smack to the back of the head by his sister. "Don't talk with your mouth full, fool." She chastised.

He quickly swallowed not wanting to be rude, "Um, nine, but I'll be ten on October tenth."

_Too much of a coincidence._

"Hey, what are your parents names I might have..."

But Teuchi was interrupted, a masked figure stood behind the trio. "Hokage-sama has requested your presence." The Bear masked ANBU clasped the three children and was off in a shunshin.

Now, Teuchi had lived in this village for a long time. So he understood the procedure, if ninja were called like this, while eating he would just add it to their tab... However, those kids weren't ninja.

"You kids better not think about not paying you little brats..." Was all that was heard in the crowds in the street.

* * *

The Sandaime stood on what seemed to be an empty lot, it was somewhat hidden away, on a plateau on the Hokage monument.

The ANBU he had sent away wasn't gone for long, only a few moments, before he was there with three young runts.

He stood with his back to them, hands neatly being held behind his back. Clad in his Hokage robes.

"You three are students, of my students. I expect to see what it is they are capable of at teachers. The purpose of this test, is so that I myself can see what it is you can do, without giving away your techniques to your peers. Depending on how this fight goes... well we can get to that later. For no know this I want to see your _full_ potential hold nothing back."

The three just stood there, honestly, this was the strongest ninja they currently knew, The Professor, The god of shinobi. And he wanted them to go all out.

They were hesitant but slowly they fell into their preferred stances.

The Sandaime, smiled. They were reluctant but, that was understandable.

He threw off his robes. Those were meant to represent his status as protector of this land. His battledress was meant to show his skills. He meant to intimidate, he wanted them to go all out.

"Naruto, what do we do?" Sakura asked very concerned "He's the Hokage, we don't stand a chance."

"You heard him Sakura, no holding back, if we kill him he didn't deserve the hat... Hehe, isn't that right old man?" Ah, Naruto, taunting.

"Watch it boy, you are a hundred years to early to be at my level." He said it, maliciously, but with a smile, playful banter between opponents.

"Yo, Teme, I'm dropping them, this is going to be fun..." By them, he meant his fathers restrictor seals. A great premiss really, the seal would build up residual chakra and condense it. The great Yondaime, being all too familiar with the Biju, had studied its attacks, knowing this he saw how much chakra they used, the shear density made it heavy, and so he had an epiphany, store it and no need for weights, it helped him train, and he became legendary because of the results.

Now, Naruto was still young, and clumsy, so he didn't gain a great deal, nothing on his fathers scale, yet. But the boost was significant. Enough to compete with his rival. But that wouldn't help here, they wouldn't be able to defeat this opponent.

"Yo, moron, don't kill yourself." Sasuke replied in earnest, sharingan blazing. His sharingan had activated at age six. A single tomoe in each eye. His second level activated not a few months ago. Bringing his total to, two tomoe in his right eye, a single one in his left. The full awakening was different for all Uchiha, with three tomoe, in each eye, there were many combinations for the activation all under different conditions.

Sakura, simply put on a set of gloves, mentally she cursed her luck, distant Senju she may be but compared to her two companions, she was well behind the curve... to the untrained eye.

But Sarutobi Hiruzen, was far from untrained.

"Lets, see what you runts got." with out another word the Hokage, lunged at his three opponents. To his utter surprise they did something he never expected. Sakura, literally grabbed Naruto by the collar of his new orange jacket and hurled him at the Hokage, with the enhanced strength, or at least a very good but incomplete version of it, the body rocketed at him, with a big, stupid grin on his face, this particular attack he had been dieing to use...

He had reached into his new kunai pouch and grabbed three, just before he was thrown, now moving at an accelerated rate, he launched them at Sarutobi, then with a few hand seals replicated them. kunai_ Shadow Clone jutsu._ He wailed.

Were it not for his huge chakra and the people that raised him to control his massive stores he would not be able to do any of his jutsu.

The Hokage grinned... "You attempt to use an attack I invented..." he said as he rocketed backwards almost at the same pace as the blonde, whom, still had the stupid grin on his face. "Let me show you how its done." he in return blocked all the replicated kunai with shuriken of his own.

The old man was fast and well practiced, but this was about them. He needed to know what they could do.

Seemingly reading his mind, a giant fireball ripped into his peripheral, he smirked. _The young Uchiha is true to his traditions. Hopefully not all. _

What he didn't expect (not that it mattered) was for it to be a decoy. The real threat, was a cocked back fist, curtesy of a pink headed 10 year old girl. He deftly dodged it and was not surprised when the chakra laced fist smacked the ground and made a small crater, roughly a meter wide.

He quickly went on the offensive, formed three shadow clones, and engaged them one on one. No the basic principle of shadow clones was as distractions, could land solid hits, and gather intel. Which meant he could not block, a strong enough blow would return as only a memory.

The boys were scary fast, for their age, he mentally noted. Naruto on his own merits, and Sasuke because of the sharingan, it was amazing really, it was like fighting his students all over again, Naruto was unpredictable, Sasuke was calculating, and Sakura just stood there, she wasn't fast, but she was strong. So when she pushed chakra into her legs and caught the clone in the face with a well placed punch, Sarutobi flinched. He had forgotten, Tsunade used that same tactic. He laughed to himself, _well, at least they are good. _

They were really good, impressive really, well on their way to being genin, but that's not what he wanted. It wasn't war time and as such they were not needed in the field. While he made more clones, as the originals were popped, he thought. _Had it been war time... _he had to shake off the thought.

The Uchiha was obviously a prodigy, taught well by his older brother. Knew well enough, his element, and was learning his bloodline as he grew. His taijutsu was fast and accurate. He would need to change it up though, the typical Uchiha style relied too much on those eyes.

The girl, was great, obviously trained in the likeness of her great aunt, or grandmother, he would have to ask his student to clarify exactly how they were related. Her style was support based and relied heavily on being under estimated. She would have to catch her opponents off guard and kill them with one blow. She was a medic, undoubtedly, so a straight up fight was not her forte, but then again a single punch, and that was history.

Naruto was the spitting image of three amalgamated people. He fought like Jiraiya, thought like his father, and reacted like his mother. He was fast, in his own right and would only get faster. He was strong but not as strong as Sakura, and he was sharp. Quick to react like his mother which offset his battle intelligence, something he would have to work on. He was too excitable, he needed to learn how to reign in his emotions. Maybe some time with Danzo... _NO, I must be going senile to even think that._ He thought as he dodged a steam rolled right hook from the Uchiha.

Soon though, the fight was winding down. They were good, but still young, the only one still steaming along was Naruto, who just wouldn't give up.

After a few minutes though, he finally gave up.

"What the hell man, I could even hit the old man once." he said with a pant.

"What did you expect stupid, he's a freakin legend." Said a roughed up Sasuke.

Sakura on the other hand, was no worse for wear. "What the hell are you smiling at pinky?"

"Naruto... I have asked you not to call me that."

"Enough," said the Hokage as he dusted himself off and put on his robes. "I like what I saw. I have a task for you three. You will be my personal genin for the time being, off the books, black bag stuff." He was exaggerating but not by much. "I will use you to judge the current academy, I want a report, from you three, as you progress through it. If changes need to be made, anything let me know."

Sakura, being the brain of the outfit, needed to know more. "But what do we know, were just kids."

"You three are on a different scale, but not by much, everything you had every clan in Konoha has, the means to do so. What I mean is, they have the resources to train their members properly. Now what I am calling to question is, Does the academy, properly prepare you to be a full fledged shinobi?"

He paused.

"Think you can handle that?"

They stood silent for a while, far to long for one in particular.

"Your damned right old man. When do we start?"

* * *

Woo my longest Chappy, hard to write though... I have just realized I am horrible at writing fight scenes. More NaruHina interactions, soon I promise, I needed to set them up for the Academy. I think it will be funny.

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Please help me improve my writing.


	10. Summer Haze and School Daze

I do not own Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews, as always.

Summer Haze and School Daze.

Two weeks had come and gone. The most important thing of note happened the night of the first official day, after the Hokage's little spar with the kids.

Yes that evening would always stick in the minds of a few.

_Flashback._

"_God that old man can throw a punch." Said Naruto as he was nursing his jaw. _

"_He is the freaking HOKAGE dumb-ass..." Scowled Sasuke._

_The kids at this point had taken to walking out of the Hokage's torture... training field. He needed an accurate lead on what they were capable of. It wasn't exactly like the would be secret agents, he would just be using them as a gauge. They were very advanced and if allowed to use their full talents in the academy, they would all three be regarded as genius's. Three genius's in one class, along with five clan heirs would garner a lot of unwanted attention. No, using them to gauge their peers would only be listed as their first C rank mission, on his personal book anyway._

"_You know Nii-chan, if you open your mouth to taunt the Hokage again, I'll ram a super powered fist so far up your ass I'll use your head as a puppet to entertain a street crowd."_

"_Sakura... why do you go to such dark places...?" Asked a particularly annoying blond._

_Sakura took a deep breath, she just got her ass handed to her, by way of multi-collaborated, multi-elemental dragon jutsu. It was cool and all, but still. The only thing on her mind at the moment was, Shower and Bed._

_Sasuke, However had promised his mother that he would be home as soon as he was done with the Hokage. With Naruto limping, and well, his own inability to walk in a straight line, he decided that the would work as a team to stumble through the streets._

_They walked in relative silence, through the district, Sakura made her way to the Hotel she was staying at, and the boys had turned their sights on Sasuke's home. _

_Sasuke was only slightly put off when he mentioned his friends name to his mother. She had a far off look, a scared look. Like She lost something or remembered something that...well he just didn't know._

_So when he finally made it to his house, opened the door and saw his mother, from the kitchen, bound over the table, and in a shunshin, landed kneeling in front of Naruto. How the hell was he supposed to know._

_Needless to say Naruto was also stunned to all hell. _

"_Um, hi." said the confused blonde._

"_Forgive me... we have cause so much trouble, your mother... must be spinning in her grave."_

"_Uh, not really, what to say here. Forgive you for what? Wait...did you say my mother... you knew her." Naruto, now kneeling in front of the prostrated form of Uchiha Mikoto._

"_For all the trouble we cause to the village, please forgive us."_

_Naruto, just knelt there as she bent lower placing her forehead on the floor. What was he to say he didn't know. Of course Sasuke told him about what happened, eventually, but this was a grown woman._

"_Um, Uchiha-san, I don't really know what to say honestly, I'm sure they would have been mad, but I'm sure things would have been different if they were still around. How about you tell me all the stories you have about my parents and we can call it history." He said with a beaming smile. _

_Mikoto looked up at him wide eyed and genuinely surprised, she was looking for a little boy, but saw the Yondaime for a split second. The resemblance was unmistakeable. _

_She did the only thing she could do, snatched the unsuspecting boy into a hug, and began to drown him in tears, she would never know how to truly forgive herself for all the trouble that was caused. She knew this from what Itachi had told her the night they arrived._

"_**Be glad I was not the blade that night or I would have slain you all to prove you were not what you thought you were."**_

_Those words stung her heart, she knew that Shisui's eyes needed a condition to work, the idea had to be in your head in order for the thought control to take effect. The fact was, what Itachi had said to her was plain, if it was him he would have killed every single Uchiha, in order to protect the village._

_End Flashback._

Those word echoed in her mind. But now, now she smiled, the three hung out in the living room most days, and Itachi had taken to training and teaching them when he felt they were getting lazy. Shisui;s little sister was attached to his hip on a regular basis, in her eyes, Itachi was the closest thing, her last connection to her brother.

Naruto basically moved in for the first week and spent much of his time with Mikoto, much to Sasuke's ire, but either way the boys battled for her attention, not that it mattered much to her. Sasuke mainly wanted to know how his mother was doing, but all Naruto wanted to hear were stories about how her and his mother would get into trouble.

Then Jiraiya showed up. It was time to get back to work. Being the apprentice of the Sannin had its perks, but also had its downfalls. The perks, well, Jiraiya being who he was bought them a house. Having such an influence in the village, he acquired a relatively big home for them, nothing fancy nothing truly of note. A four bedroom, four bathroom, with decent yardage, a garden area and a pond. Curiously enough he even added, some kind of well.

The downfalls, were, well downfalls. Training under Sannin was Naruto's job, his life, his everything. Jiraiya was a relentless teacher. The standard practice was as always, fifty clones for multipurpose training regimens. Five for each of the three standard chakra practices, five for each of Jiraiyas' own 3 chakra practices.

One was the old hermits own idea, the pulse, was in essence flaring ones chakra to the highest possible level, then repressing it to the lowest. This helped a person understand what the minimum chakra output was for themselves. The second exercise was simply molding chakra, the premise was, starting out a jutsu, going though the hand signs until you could use the absolute minimum of chakra to activate the technique, then just before the technique completed, repressing the chakra. The old pervert insisted that he practice this, in case he ever needed to cancel a jutsu but could not afford to waste the energy.

The third chakra technique was, in Naruto's mind, a complete and utter waste of his time. Honestly what type of control could he expect to have just sitting there doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. No chakra, no anything, he wasn't even allowed to move. For this one, the old man just smirked "..._trust me brat this one, when your ready, will be the coolest most baddest ass thing you can ever do.' _

He shrugged at the thought. _'Meh the old man knows what he's doing... most of the time.'_

The rest were allocated as such, ten were to go through the taijutsu, and pretty much shadow box, no contact just go through the motions as fast as possible, muscle memory was an amazing thing. The last ten were left at home to study his families sealing techniques.

One would think, that, giving a child such a complicated art would be dangerous. The Uzumaki clan knew different. The Uzumaki sealing language was just that. A language. And ancient one that made Uzu such a feared state. And a language, like any other, was learned much faster at a young age. Starting at the age of six, and add a few hours a day with ten clones, and you have a rapidly increasing amount of knowledge.

It wasn't to say that the boy wasn't overloaded either, he was good, not God.

Today was one of his, _On days_, as he liked to call it which meant work and training. This being one of those said days, he was going to get the most he could out of it. So it should come as no surprise that, this young, loud mouthed, training freak, had become friends with another young, loud mouthed, training freak.

"Lee!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Said Lee

"Lee!" Said Gai.

"Gai-sensei." Said Lee.

"Naruto-kun!" Said Gai

"Lee!" Said Lee.

"Gai-sensei." Said Gai

"Naruto-kun!" Said Naruto.

Needless to say, that the most powerful of genjutsu's was augmented by a third member, and Mondays in the village were never the same again.

It stopped for a brief second as realization hit.

Lee broke the silence as he noticed his folly. "The genjutsu is much harder to execute with a third person Gai-sensei. It is most unyouthfully confusing."

"The mistake was most unyouthful. To correct it you must run five laps around this field backwards."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee took off like a bolt.

"So Gai-sensei, can you help me with my taijutsu today, I really want to perfect it before the academy."

"Naruto-kun, your taijutsu is more than ready for the academy, But more importantly, your youthful training regiment may be too much for you to handle... Fifty clones is a bit much don't you think?"

"Nah, I've been doin it for a while Gai-sensei. It was how I could keep up with the sharingan, you know how that goes." Naruto said with a shrug. Normally he could be identified as _'The orange clad boy.' _but to day was Monday which meant, a spandex suit. Not orange, but black. With orange leg warmers. To train with Gai and Lee, he felt it would be proper respect to wear the _house_ uniform. He also removed his chakra limiters and actually wore weights as was the training they received from Gai. The weight was different, and helped in its own way.

"Yosh, your own rival has use of those eyes, as well. Then we shall train in taijutsu today my friend." insert trade mark _Nice guy_ pose."

* * *

_Coast of Fire Country, Land of waves._

It was raining, heavily. So much so that many of the dam's and levy's were at capacity. Being a small border town, and a seaport it was subject to flooding in the rainy season. The problem was exacerbated by the involvement of a new entity. Gatou, a wealthy business man, had pretty much taken over the land, and while there were still a few that resisted, it wouldn't be long until he had full control over this seaport. Today though, would be a monkey wrench in his plans, for today in the land of waves a hero was made.

This man was no ninja, he was no samurai, he was an ordinary man who just refused to give up.

The man, named Kaiza, dove into the flood waters as a dam burst. He swam _against _the current in order to save the small dieing town.

_'With your own two arms...' _His motto rang clear in his step sons ears, as he saw it with his won two eyes. This man stopped the flood waters, and proved that heroes did exist.

The man called Gatou, who had seen this glorious act of heroism, was not pleased at all. This single act would prove to be a headache. This would rally the townsfolk, this would cause problems, he needed control of this port, his Kiri supporters, needed this port. So it was of no surprise that after the town had been saved that he felt the presence of three very dangerous people. Two of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, and a Rain swordsman.

"This actually works in our favor." Said the man in the purple and lilac body suit and a Rain head band.

"Agreed, this way we can have them rally behind that bridge builder. They can complete construction, and the Mist will have a new door way into the mainland." Said a man completely bandaged up to the neck.

"Raiga, Aoi, leave the poor bastard alone, he pissed himself already," said the man with the half bandaged face. He wore a Mist head band. "the plan will continue as planned, The Company expects the bridge built within the next year."

"Kurosuki Raiga" Said the fat little man.

He then pointed at the other Mist ninja. "Momochi Zabuza." he began sweating "Forgive me but I do not know you Mr...?"

"Rokusho Aoi, wielder of the Raijin Blade." Said the rain jonin.

Gatou officially in over his head could only ask the obvious question. "Why is it that such man power was sent for such a mundane task."

"When worms like you have a right to ask questions of us, then you can ask those questions, for now... do your job." Was the response he got. It didn't really matter who said it as they were all thinking the same thing.

The fat man scampered out of the office as the Killer Intent rose to staggering levels. The three men merely chuckled, it was fun to toy with insects. They too left, only in way much more befitting a shinobi.

One appeared shortly after, a fair distance away, at his own hideout. Momochi Zabuza walked in to see, the demon brothers arguing over a piece of stake, while the only female member of Team Demon, shook a frying pan at them.

Everyone else in the known world would see any of these people and flee in terror, behind closed doors however, they were family... albeit a murderous, fugitive, psychotic family.

Zabuza slammed the door shut, if only to get the attention of his squad.

"Yo Zabuza-taicho, whats with all the racket." asked Gozu.

Haku quickly appeared before Zabuza and bowed to one knee "Zabuza-sama, what is the word from the meeting."

"The company wants the town and the bridge builder to complete the bridge, but under the premise they are sticking it to Gatou."

"So what will we do Boss?" asked Meizu

"Proceed as planned, stay under the radar as much as possible." Just then a pigeon, flew in the window a small note attached to its talon. Haku quickly snatched the note handed it to Zabuza, who read it, then quickly wrote his own and sent it on its way.

On its way to Konoha.

* * *

The sun was setting on Konoha, a pigeon flew overhead, nothing was thought of it as there were numerous messenger pigeons.

The wind blew through the training ground, as it did with the rest of the village.

Absolutely nothing remarkable.

Eighty percent of ninja battles are won before the fight even begins, but when there are two evenly matched fighters it could be the complete opposite of _nothing remarkable._

It was noticed when a leaf blew between the combatants. It shred upon contact with an invisible barrier, said barrier was the focused Killer Intent aimed at the other.

"It is unbearable Gai-sensei."

"Don't loose focus Lee!" Shouted Gai. "Your opponent was trained by the Sannin, this is your rival."

"Are you ready my friend?" Asked an all to serious Naruto. This was his _on the job_ face. "Gai-sensei please correct my mistakes."

"Yosh, let the flames of your youth shine brightly!"

The tick of a stop watch, the bat of an eye, a heart beat, a humming birds wing flap, a hares breath, all took longer to happen, than the movement they made to close the distance.

A fist rocketed towards Lee, who dodged underneath and attempted a sweep, the Mischievous Fox Style however would not allow it as Naruto used the momentum of his punch to propel forward and flip over a crouched Lee.

Lee undeterred, used his momentum from the sweep, planted the out stretched foot, flexed his legs and stood as he raised an uppercut into Naruto's stomach, it was caught with both of Naruto's hands, using his falling weight, twisted Lee's arm and slammed the Green beast with a sick crack. Not one to stay down Lee noticed the vulnerable position Naruto was in and landed a left hook to the Jaw of his comrade. Knocked loose, Naruto wiped the blood from his lip and reset his jaw.

"Nice one Lee."

"First point was yours Naruto-kun." Lee said with a grunt, stretching out his back.

"Tie Round?" The blonde questioned.

"Yosh.." Lee motioned for another round.

This time there was no hesitation, before the onslaught. Thunderous punched operating at lightning fast paces. It all looked as a blur from the outside, but on the inside it happened at slow motion.

Both landed right crosses, and held for a moment. They were friends, but how better to test yourself than to choose a person such as this. Naruto would not quit, Lee would never give up.

Lee launched himself high into the air, Naruto right on his heals when he noticed his mistake, Lee was priming him for a Lotus.

_'Dammit stupid, you followed LEE in to the air are you dense...' _Naruto berated himself, this mistake was lethal.

Before he could even make a move he was being wrapped up. He lost this round he knew it.

"Naruto-kun I would not like to complete this move, Withdraw?" Lee said over the wind of their decent.

"Yea Lee I give!" Naruto shouted... after all slamming head first into the ground was not a good way to make it in your career. "Your round."

"Your strikes are much harder Naruto-kun."

"One more round my youthful students, Naruto you are too eager to move in on your target, Lee does not have the sharingan, speed against a faster opponent is not actually speed. Lee, Naruto is adapting to your movements, you are still telegraphing your strikes. Your attacks must be as the crack of a whip."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" They said in unison.

A short ways off, a young woman stood in hiding watching from a distance, lets face it the byakugan could see everything. She watched in amazement, the object of her hate, the icon of her malice was a brilliant fighter. He was too fast for a juken user. She could see it even if his taijutsu partner, and sensei could not. Yes, he wore weights just like the green clad boy, and yes he deactivated his seals. But those eyes did not lie he was holding back. With one more seal still activated.

Again, she was surprised. Again, she was angry, she would not receive a reprieve from her thoughts of him and now, seeing him in action, in movement, in that tight form fitting... _what am I thinking, such thoughts are unbecoming of a lady... _Just then she realized something she was not alone, not by any means.

"Amazing isn't it Hyuga. The speed at which he moves. With all that holding him back, he is still pulling his punches. He doesn't want to hurt Lee."

"Too true, the boy is holding pace with Lee. Lee has been studying the art of power through speed, since, well, since Gai-san took him under his wing."

She looked up to see five sharingan eyes watching the bout.

She tried to say something, her arrogance overshadowed by the fact that, _she_ didn't _See_ them.

"What..."

"Please, don't think of this as a failure on your part, think of this as a win on our part. Why are you stalking my brother." Hissed Sasuke, "i don't take kindly to people trying to steal my friends and families secrets."

"I-I was j-just..."

"Sasuke enough..." Itachi paused "You were right he did drop his seals, your getting better at sensing chakra little brother."

"Well at least the knucklehead isn't in trouble."

"Too true Kakashi-san, it seams like its my little brother that will be having some trouble."

Sasuke had stopped his Killer Intent from the girl. His anger redirected towards his training _brother._

"This sucks man, if he finishes his style he's gonna be more annoying."

"Naruto, be _more_ annoying?" Itachi though for a second. "Not possible..." he disappeared with a leaf shunshin, as well as Kakashi on his heals.

After a few short moments Sasuke looked down at the raven haired girl. She was blushing no doubt about it.

"You know, he can be a huge pain in the ass, and he may have done some stupid crap when he came in the village, but he's a good kid and a better friend."

"Why should I care about that?" She said indignantly.

"Why... heh, just helping you sort out your feelings princess."

"Do not call me princess!"

"I don't... But he does." and with that he was gone too.

Shell shocked to say the least the young girl felt her heart flutter. If only for a second. In her mind though she was of two thoughts, get even with the pervert, or get _with_ the pervert. She hardened her heart, she would get even.

Fate, from her seat in the heavens smiled.

The field near by was enshrouded with dust and plumes of debris. Naruto was currently dodging a rapid fire left right combo from the green clad beast. He was watching and waiting for a hiccup in Lee's movements, when he saw it, a momentary flash. Lee lost concentration again trying to keep up with the unpredictable way the blond was moving.

Naruto lashed out with a spinning heel kick, Lee, having both his arms in a downward motion kept his momentum so he could block. It never happened with the same spinning motion Naruto retracted his outstretched leg, using the force of the retraction to increase his spin and connected a left haymaker into the chin of his friend. Lee being just as fast, knowing he could not block, brought up his knee and hit the blond in the solar plexus.

"Tie."

Was the last thing either boy said as they hit the ground next to each other.

"Yosh good job my youthful students." Gai, who had clearly missed the point of the kids having knocked each other out, began giving his critique on the fight.

* * *

Sarutobi watched from his viewing glass, he saw the potential in the new generation.

He had asked the three to get inside information on the academy but in all honesty he knew what was necessary. He could feel it. Jiraiya could feel it. And all the seasoned shinobi could feel it... War. War was coming, and the Pigeon that flew in the window and landed on his desk was proof.

_Hokage,_

_My name is Momochi Zabuza, declared missing-nin by Kiri's current regime. I have information, that would be beneficial for the land of fire, and the organization that I represent... _

Hiruzen, continued to read. Near the bottom were coordinates to a location.

'Mizu no kuni. What could they want. The have been in civil war for years. Perhaps a faction? But who to help? Should I even get involved?'

"Raven." He stated simply. Just then an ANBU arrived a raven mask hiding his features.

"Hokage-sama."

"A mission, go to this location, someone will be waiting. And be careful. I will trust your judgment. If something is off end the threat."

"Understood." The raven ANBU accepted the mission and in a black feather shunshin he was gone.

"Things are going to get complicated again." The Third muttered to no one.

He turned to his desk, sake and pipe in hand.

And turned to page 162. "Shinobi-sama, your sword is soo big, may I, polish the blade for you."

And wiped a trickle of blood from his nose.

* * *

Summer in the Village passed, some quiet times, others, well others were spend with the villagers chasing Naruto through the streets with brooms, and some ninja even used projectiles. Honesty he was an insufferable prankster.

The good days, where when he either volunteered to work at the tailors shop or tried to annoy Ayame and Teuchi into teaching him how to make ramen.

They all made friends.

Sakura, while not volunteering at the hospital, wandered the village on most days. She had also at one point wandered into a flower shop, and wandered right into a blond girl named Ino.

That day another rivalry was born.

Sasuke, usually could be found training with Naruto, so it should come as no surprise that he too became Lee's rival. And Neji's rival, and Tenten's rival. He just couldn't understand how a person could hit, 100% every time she picked up a weapon, Any, weapon. For the Uchiha, it was frustrating, For Sasuke of the Leaf, it was a challenge to get better, without the use of his sharingan. Neji's relative pomposity, mixed in with the underlying Uchiha pride, and well, that was that.

Naruto, while not working, or training, or pranking everyone within eyesight, could be found making life a living hell for his other friends.

See Naruto, one day had pulled a prank on in the general vicinity of the Inuzuka clan residence. Said clan sent members to track down said prankster, said prankster, had sprinted, jumped in the river and swam upstream. It was the first time anyone had ever given the slip to the clan of tracking ninja's.

He then noticed a young man laying in a clearing looking at the clouds, and in his tired state decided to lay down and cloud burst as well. Needless to say, Shikamaru could appreciate a fellow cloud watcher, and they too became friends, which by proxy made him friends with the chubby Choji.

Which he quickly found, you shouldn't call Choji anything but by his name.

Ever.

Today however, was a special day, one that many of the regular citizens dreaded, which meant that Naruto was utterly looking forward to.

The Academy was returning to session.

There were about 30 kids in this particular class, many no named villagers kids trying to see if they had the stuff. This particular group however were the villagers kids that did have the stuff. They were in fact in the advanced class.

This class had all the major clans children in them, this particular one had pretty much all of the clan heirs.

Needless to say there was talent oozing from this room.

Sasuke had decided he would not represent his old clan, and would be known as Konoha no Sasuke, simply because he didn't want to be affiliated with those people, specifically his father. Their were other Uchiha in this class, he would take them down a notch.

Sakura decided to go by Haruno Sakura, and to keep her Senju heritage a secret from the general population, so she wouldn't get hassled with the clan thing. She was smart too smart, she would get notoriety on her own terms.

Naruto, would use his mothers name. It wouldn't be a good idea to use his dads name, not yet anyway.

Naruto was extremely excited to go to the academy, he was even more excited when walked into the room and spotted his friends.

When his friends all looked up and the brash voice of their blond associate, they all had a comment.

"Haha oh man Naruto is in our class now. Sweet Naruto wazzup bro." Yelled out Kiba from behind a couple girls he was _macking_ to.

"Yo Naruto, I got an extra bag of chips..."

"Choji, did I just hear you say..." He looked up "troublesome."

Shino having met the group already gave an impassive sigh. Underneath though, _'Interesting, how do I know this?.. it is Naruto after all...' _He trailed off in thought.

"Yo... hehe." Naruto said with a shrug and slightly embarrassed, but only slightly.

Behind the three however, hid a new girl, seemingly shy and very pretty, she could have been a carbon copy of Naruto minus his whisker marks. She had two very long pigtails, and wore a more updated shrine maiden outfit, red loose training pants, black shinobi sandles, and a white long sleeve shirt.

Just then the Chunin instructor for the class walked in, A you man with a scar across his nose.

"Alright everyone take your seats." He turned to write his name on the board. He noticed that in the shuffle to find a seat, the children were still talking. He smiled. He'd been dieing to use this. He made two hand signs, whipped around, head almost as big as the room they were in "ALRIGHT, I SAID SIT THE HELL DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

They, were now scrambling. After a few seconds and the screech of moving chairs. Iruka turned to the class, "Alright, I need an active roster, from my left to right please state your name."

"Aburame Shino"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Konoha no Sasuke"

"Kazenami Haruko"

Soon, the whole class had given their name, 33 in total. Iruka had his work cut out for him. After check in and an active roster was created, Iruka began his lectures. This was a class centered around the ninja arts, and as such began where they needed history.

Naruto on the other hand, had quickly learned that this was the most boring thing he had ever encountered in his natural/unnatural life. Not even learning the sealic language of his forefathers was this bad. Almost in unison, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto, began drooling on their desks.

History, to Chakra Theory, to Practical Application. Then came a reprieve, lunch time.

Much of the day took this pace, the break for lunch found friends among friends. Most sharing stories of their summer, others telling stories of their origins.

Many even asked if Kazenami-san and Naruto were related, of which the pretty young girl denied but stated that they may be from the same country.

Shikamaru already getting to work on a theory, but hey he was the genius.

Lunch came to an end and everyone slowly trickled in to the class room. Naruto, at this point, was sitting on a desk talking to Kiba.

Hinata's desk to be precise.

As she walked back in to the classroom.

"Move." She said sternly.

"No." He said defiantly.

Sparks flew. Even with her closet emotions yelling in the background, Hinatas superiority complex, just didn't mix with his stubborn personality.

"Listen I already apologized, for that time. Just cut me some slack."

"I said move."

Naruto jumped off her desk but quickly whirled around and crouched on top of it, standing on the balls of his feet. "Alright, listen princess, everyone might be scarred of you but your attitude stinks..."

He was cut off.

Kiba apparently thought it the perfect moment to get Naruto back for the prank he pulled near the kennels that one day and with the slightest most gentle nudge he could ever manage. He pushed Naruto who was off balance and less than three inches from Hinatas face.

It was neither graceful, nor poetic, but at that moment, the lips of one Uzumaki Naruto once again met the lips of one Hyuga Hinata.

He pulled away and said the only thing he could at that moment.

"That was almost worth the punishment, Hime... Be gentle."

Needless to say, Naruto's first day in the Academy was spent in the hospital.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Guys if this felt rushed at the end its cause it was, I wanna start getting to the thick of the story so I just kinda laid a base line for character interaction.

Thanks for the reviews, i'll be posting a challenge on my profile one of these days maybe tomorrow. Check it out its an idea that I haven't seen yet.

Anyways please reviews or give advice its always appreciated.


	11. School Sucks

"Tsunade..."

"Sensei..."

Hiruzen sighed "Just how strong is the boy."

They were sitting in the Hokage's office, sipping sake and talking over her three charges' files.

"Well... he's not a ninja yet soooo, for me to know and you to figure out... eventually."

"Treading a fine line Tsunade..." he said in mock indignation.

"Oh, afraid I'll win this one sensei?"

"Oh no I think I've got this one in the bag... And what of the girl."

"Honestly, shes a genius in her own right. Photographic memory, and she is quick to apply her knowledge."

"And the prodigal son?"

"He's as smart as his brother, and under his guidance he'll grow so much more. Its good actually, it helps keep the other one in line."

"How so?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well, Naruto is fiercely competitive, and so will work twice as hard and twice as long simply not to be shown up. He's humble about it too... Was this what it was like to teach us Sensei?"

"Hell no, these kids actually have talent and a future."

Tsunade deadpanned, and sweat dropped, and had a gloomy aura build around her. _Tsk, old pain in the ass geezer._

They sat and talked a while reminiscing and talking of the hospital, Tsunade had plans, plans that would turn the staff inside out. It was needed though, and with Tsunade back in the village, it would be downright foolish not to.

"Anyway, Tsunade-chan, they are doing well, except for Naruto, the first year is over and if he keeps this up he will be dead last... passing but still, dead last."

"Oh ho, you think so, my Ruto-chan, is much smarter than he appears, Sensei."

"Smart or not isn't the problem, he needs to assert himself."

"I think he'll do just fine."

"Be serious woman, he can fight, that much is certain. He has not lost a single bout, even against the other heirs."

"Yeah, keep em coming, a mother revels in the accomplishments of their children..."

Sarutobi sighed, something he had taken to doing since the '_Troublesome' _family had arrived in Konoha.

"He also would rather prank, the families, the Chunin guards... all of them mind you... at the same time, not to mention ANBU on routine routes, and at the station. Yes, I know, I didn't believe it either, but apparently the boy is a magnet for friends in the right places."

"Like I said, a mother revels in the accomplishments of their children." she gave a mischievous grin "Sensei, he's got everything under control and at the end of the academy he'll bring you a report on exactly what you want to know, for now just shut up sit back and relax. And have some fun."

* * *

The top of Yondaime's monument.

Naruto and Kakashi sat in silence. Well at this point it was silence, the duo would often come here to talk about certain things. Usually about Sensei/Dad.

Today however, Naruto was unusually quiet. Maybe, just maybe, thought Kakashi that it had something to do with the leather bound book in Naruto's hand.

"So, Oh Annoying One, are you going to talk about what that is or you just gonna sit there like the wart Minato-sensei never had."

"..."

"Seriously Naruto, whats up?"

"Moms, diary."

"I see... First time reading it?"

"No."

"Then whats the problem."

"Well, where do I start." he though a moment, which Kakashi granted in silence. "It looks like both of them left me clues to stuff. It plays out like a map but... it just doesn't make sense."

"Hmm, Sensei did like to do stuff like that... 'Look underneath the underneath.' Show me what you have so far..."

Naruto made a quick few hand signs and a list was summoned. It also summoned up what looked like the beginnings of a map.

"Well well, aren't you the little topographer."

Naruto scowled "Listen Kakashi, please take this serious, I don't know what mom and dad were trying to tell me."

Kakashi outwardly dismissed the young boy's peril but internally he knew this meant a great deal. His parents, in some way, were still interacting with him.

He looked over the notes along with the map. He noticed one glaring problem. He had coordinates, but non of them went together. "Your notes are incomplete... and you need a key for the rest of it... Sorry Naruto, but you have more work to do."

"Damn..."

"In time... all in good time."

"Yeah..." Naruto was dejected. He didn't think Kakashi would help but, it was worth a shot. "So what do I do?"

"Keep studying kid, and the answers will reveal themselves."

Naruto resumed his posture, knees up to his chest, chin on his knees, and his arms wrapped around his shins. It was a rare moment indeed, but Kakashi had come to know the boy well in the last year, when Naruto wanted to, _doom and gloom, _nothing could break it but himself and divine intervention.

After a few moments however, Kakashi asked the obvious question that you ask any kid.

"How's school?"

"..."

"Naruto...?"

"Boring as all living hell... answer your question... and it starts tomorrow again really though, I think its a waste of time. If these kids don't learn something serious this year, I wouldn't know why were called the strongest village in the elemental nations. There isn't a single one, other than the obvious, that would make me _consider_ fighting them at even half strength."

"Your a special case Naruto."

"Yeah well like I said, they should be taught more, but that's not our problem... yet anyway."

Kakashi merely nodded in acceptance. He had a point cant argue with that logic.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Mm?" He said peeking over his book.

"Why does it seem like all the older shinobi are all on edge, something going down."

Kakashi mowed it over in his head, _the kids observant I'll give 'em that. _"Hard to say... It feels like it did a while ago, just before the war. Maybe... that's what it is..."

"I hope not, dad wrote about it, War should never happen you know, why... why cant we all just live in peace."

"The world just isn't like that kid." This was a new voice, a voice of wisdom. A voice that commanded respect... it was the voice of...

"Jiraiya-sama!" Said Kakashi.

"Ero-sensei... what are you doing here..."

"I was actually looking for the brat over there, Kakashi if you have a moment meet me in the

old mans office." he said then shunshined away.

"Damn."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I haven't seen Ero-sensei that serious in a while..."

"I guess I better go then."

Naruto looked down at the journal in his hand, "Mom, Dad... I hope this isn't War."

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office, the Third sat behind his desk, in full garb. Leaning against the desk, was Jiraiya. In the room with them were five others with an empty seat, soon filled by a silver haired Jonin.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi sat in one row on the right side of the office while Gai, Anko, and Hizashi, sat on the left.

In the center was Itachi, on one knee.

"The reason I have called you all here is to recognize, Konoha no Itachi, as a newly appointed Jonin of this village. As is required by law a vote of your peers is in order. All those in favor?" asked the Hokage.

Six hands went up.

"Well then as it is a unanimous decision, Itachi do you accept?"

"I do."

"Then from now forward, you will be recognized as a Jonin of the leaf."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Itachi.

After a brief second were Hizashi made his way out, Jiraiya motioned to Itachi to move over to the now empty seat.

Silence permeated the room.

The Hokage reached into his drawer and pulled out his pipe. Lit it then took off the hat.

"Now that the formalities are over with, I have called you all for a reason..." a knock was heard at the door. "Enter..." In walked in a hooded figure, he was tall and built like an experienced fighter.

The worn Hokage sighed. "A year ago I received a note of great importance. The man before you is the author of that very note. Long story short, a request was made, and we will answer that request."

The man removed his cloak, a few were shocked while the rest didn't have a clue as to who the man was. "My name, for those that don't read their bingo Books, is Momochi Zabuza, and I have been asked by some one to relay a message, The _new_ Kirigakure no Sato, needs your help." he paused before continuing.

"Let me give you a brief history lesson, As you all know Kiri has been in a civil war for the last 5 years, it has been bloody and pointless. All because a scared leader feared the uprising of powerful enemies." He mock spit at the ground. "Had he been in his right mind he never would have started the blood line purges." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Heh, that felt good, forgive the little bitch parade I just had, anyway after my failed coupe, Kiri never returned to the control of Yagura. Its been split three ways..."

The others listened to the story in silence making mental notes as best the could. Any information about Kiri at this point was beneficial. And having one of the Seven Swordsmen in the same room pouring his guts out was the closest they were going to get to an interrogation, especially if the Hokage was allowing him.

"The old regime under Yagura, a new guerrilla group formed of the former shogunate, and group of bloodline users and many ninja like me who feel that Kiri's power has slipped because of a misguided fool."

Jiraiya interrupted. "That's where we come in, during the course of the last year, my sources have been feeding false information to the factions of Yagura and the Shogunate, seeing as how neither of those two are better than the other, we have sided with the other faction, lead by one, Terumi Mei."

Zabuza then picked up with his story. "Unfortunately with all the misinformation, those two sides will come together to strike a blow, against Terumi-sama, then see who comes out on top after they dealt with her. But thanks to the Great Jiraiya this will actually be beneficial for us. This will bring both groups out of hiding and allow us a chance to rid Kiri of those mongrels."

Kakashi was listening but had to voice his question. "What exactly are _We _Doing here though Hokage-sama?"

"You will be posing as Mist ninja under Terumi-dono. As we can not be known to have an affiliation to this event, I trust you all to do your jobs discretely. You will be given five minutes to make a decision."

Hiruzen waited, he knew those that he picked, they would take this job if it meant securing more power for the village.

After they all looked at each other, they all realized why they had been chosen. He trusted them.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama, if you did not trust us we would never know about this, I believe I speak for us all when I say, we accept the mission."

"So be it, you leave in five days go prepare yourselves." The Hokage waved them out, but not before stopping Kakashi and Itachi.

"Yes? Hokage-sama." The replied in unison.

"You secondary mission, is as follows. Use your _Eye's_ when ever possible, we are a hidden village and any chances we may have to gain an edge over a possible enemy is always helpful. Copy and or acquire as many useful jutsu as possible, Kiri has been a closed book for much of the last ten years, this is a golden opportunity."

They bowed and turned to leave. This was the nature of the machine. The purpose of ninja was always to operate in the shadows, acquire information, and assassinate. They were the hidden life line of the Daimyo of every country, for with out them, a country would fall. They were a necessary evil, and Konoha was no different.

* * *

Kakashi walked out of the office and already his book was open to his favorite icha icha. He, however was not really reading. War. Maybe not Konoha, but _he_ was going to war. This was not like any normal mission, he knew this. Kakashi was a Veteran of the Third Great Shinobi War. At age 14.

By age 14 Kakashi had seen the horrors of humanity a million times over. And carried all the grief with it.

Itachi too had seen the horrors of war, he was too young to fight in the last one but at age four had been touched by the monster that was war.

"Kakashi-senpai, what should we do now. I know we have five days to get ready, but with this looming on the horizon I feel like time is short."

Kakashi simply nodded and mumbled an affirmative. After picking a direction, they continued walking, home actually, as it seemed like the only logical destination due to the fact that everyone was doing their daily routine. Today was the first day of the graduating academy year. And the only thing these two sharingan wielders wanted to do was spend time with their respective family members.

* * *

Back at the Hokage's Office, Zabuza, was before the leader along with Jiraiya.

"Momochi-san, I asked you back here to explain the status of Nami no Kuni."

"I'm usually not one for sentiments, Hokage-sama, but they are the real victim in this. The shogunate needed the bridge built in order to get more equipment and trade with the mainland. Yagura didn't. And neither did Terumi-sama. We ran counter ops in order to postpone the completion of the bridge. It was almost built, but Yagura sent a strike team to destroy it. Right now the bridge is back to square one. Only this time, all the players have been pulled back to the front lines, unfortunately that doesn't change much for Nami. The Gatou Shipping Company still owns all the routes, and he no longer wants the bridge built seeing as how he has made deals and ships everything by sea, hes greedy and making money, he doesn't care about the country at all."

Hiruzen took a deep drag on his pipe. He just couldn't do it, helping Nami, would give up the element of surprise, intervening now would tip off the two other factions to Konohas' aiding the rebels side.

As if reading his mind Zabuza spoke... "You know, Hokage-sama, I feel like I was a bit ambitious..." Zabuza was as hard a man as they came. He killed his entire graduating class, simply to prove he was the strongest. What many didn't know was that is was for his own survival. So in the rare moments, where he found himself in a position to be himself he took it. "... seeing the look on your face right now, I can tell you one thing. It's easy to order about your men, be it because they are your tools of war or because they made a conscious decision to put their lives at risk and make their own sacrifices. But knowing that I may indirectly affect the lives of innocents... that is a hard pill to swallow."

"Oh..." Said the contemplative old man. "When you have something to protect, Zabuza-san, you will know the meaning of true strength, for be it the Will of Fire or simply the will to protect, a person can rise to new heights for their precious people."

Zabuza simply nodded, had it been any other person in this world of sorrow and death, he would have brushed off that advice as a fools paradise, but the man sitting before him was no fool... this was the god of shinobi, the Professor.

"Remember this Zabuza-san, the will to protect your precious people, was what made the Fourth so strong, its what made me strong, its what every Hokage to date has used to fuel the power within them. And its the same source that will fuel the greatest ninja's of all time."

* * *

Naruto, was walking towards class, thanks to his little pitty party that morning, he was able to get to school on time, whether he wanted to or not. When the sudden urge to sneeze entered his mind and escaped his mouth at the speed of snot.

_Someone must be talking about the greatness that is me... _he thought.

He opened the door only to be greeted with a fur ball the size of a small puppy, in the shape of Akamaru. The growling pup had sensed his chakra a mile away and had been ready to pounce the moment he entered the room.

What happened next would forever be called '_Cute_' in the eyes of all the female members of the class while the rest of the macho shinobi wannabe would simply call Naruto a _Homo. _

The pup and the blond jumped apart from each other, the pup raised his hind legs and lowered his torso in a playful dogfight-play mode.

Naruto, having no tact, did the same.

And they growled at each other.

Kiba looked on with mild interest. I wasn't long after the original prank war started by Naruto that it ended by Kiba (when he pushed him into Hinata). That Kiba had brought the blond to the Inuzuka compound. When Kiba was introducing his friend to the family, Tsume had come out to see all the commotion and rapidly did something no one expected. She rushed Naruto and embraced him.

Kiba still didn't know what she whispered into his ear but it was apparent that his mother, somehow, knew the blond boy.

* * *

Flash back

Tsume had the boy in a hug, most of the other clan members seemed awed by this, Tsume _Never _showed affection, to _Anyone, _let alone an outsider. She quickly realized this and pulled the blonde, and her son into the main house and yelled out for some one to retrieve her daughter immediately.

A Howl rang out and a few minutes later Inuzuka Hana entered the room.

"Whats going on mom who's the brat?"

"Sit down I have a bit of a story to tell you pups... What do you know of the Nine tailed fox?"

End flash back

* * *

By this point Iruka had walked into the room, straightened out the class and got them back to work.

This was the Academy second year, and Naruto was pissed. The curriculum didn't change much, all they did was focus on the academy three and more theory...

_Honestly what do they think they are teaching us. This is the real world we need more if they expect us to survive out there._

He looked over at Sasuke who must have been thinking the same thing. Sakura just looked bored, she hadn't had the same experiences as they did but she still understood that what they were learning was not enough.

Hinata though had watched his little scuffle with the puppy with interest. She watched and swooned (not that she would ever admit it) as the blond wrestled with the pup. She also noticed how Naruto, even though he pranked everybody within eyesight, made friends with all the other heirs. It was a curious fact that she didn't ignore. The cute/dirty pervert made friends with everyone he spoke to.

She had taken to watching him a long time ago, she was patient. She wanted to strike him in a way that would show the world who he really was just a pervert that fondled unsuspecting women. Even though, the more she thought about it the more it brought a blush to her cheeks.

_See, see what he's done to me, he's made me like him evil disgusting thoughts. Soon though, my plan will come to fruition._

But alas, the first day of the second term had begun and all the while everyone simply groaned, it was going to be another long year.

* * *

Short chapter guys with not much going on the next chapter will catch up to the beginning of the manga. So stay tuned there are a lot of cool ideas in the works.


	12. This is my headband

As was said before I own nothing of Naruto.

Also this chapter catches us up to the beginning of the manga... Finally.

* * *

ooOoo

Naruto rarely ever found himself in a peculiar situation that involved him on the receiving end of a prank. For this is all that it was, a prank. At least in his eyes.

The whole of the village had, at one point wondered when the boy would get what was coming to him. And here it was before them.

The blond was in the village center, tied to a pole, in only his boxers with hentai written across his chest in lipstick. He wore a leather face mask and was gagged with the most dominated looking gag ever... the red ball gag.

Many had stopped to stare while mothers scurried their children while covering their eyes.

The little bastard finally got what he deserved. At least that's what most of the population was thinking.

Sakura who had heard of his predicament, had only recently arrived. She then decided that this was almost too outrageous... almost. She grabbed her camera and started taking pictures.

"Ne Naruto, smile..." it was rhetorical honestly, she knew he couldn't smile with that thing in his mouth.

His salvation arrived moments later, albeit in hysterical laughter.

Kiba and Sasuke were not the typical friends, they hated each other, but since Sasuke was Naruto's 'brother' and the Inuzuka became like Naruto's second home they bared with each other.

And in rare occasion banded together.

This was one said occasion.

Pointing and laughing for only a few moments, Sasuke took the gag out of Naruto's mouth.

"What say you oh prostrated man?"

"I deny nothing, I accept everything, it was worth it." Replied Naruto with what little coherent sense he had.

"Being tied up in the Village square and forever being knowed as the village pervert, is worth it?" Asked an incredulous Kiba, who was at this point cutting the blonde loose from the stake in the ground.

Once released Naruto made a quick few hand signs and summoned a scroll, who, from which, summoned a fresh set of orange ninja gear. He looked up and gauging from the position of the sun realized one thing.

"Shit we're gonna be late!"

The trio took off as fast as they could, unfortunately for Kiba and his animal companion, they left him in the dust.

Why the hurry? It was the last day of class and they would soon find out if they passed and what team they would be on. The three dashed through the streets and barged into the class room with only a few minutes to spare.

Iruka was about to scold them for running in like there was something wrong but figured it was Naruto's fault in some way, shape, or form. Naruto was happy about this turn of events. Iruka and him had a rocky relationship at the beginning, to say the least. Iruka seemed to dislike him on a cellular level, and his consistent pranking didn't really help.

"Sasuke," Said Iruka "I would expect that from the other two but you, and on such an important day..."

The reprimand was light, but what would you expect for the top of the class. "Naruto, what do you have to say for yourself."

Naruto's only reaction was to laugh, what else could he do. "Hehe, I was, tied up..." Those that knew also burst into laughter.

Iruka sweat dropped he obviously missed the joke.

After getting the class in line, he began giving the final speech before the graduation exams would start.

Elsewhere, in the waiting room to the Hokage's office, the real Naruto had been waiting for a few minutes. It was exactly when Kiba cut him loose that he summoned the new set of clothes that he summoned a clone and shunshined way from the group. The Clone could handle the written, weapons and jutsu portion of the exams while he waited to give his report on the school system.

The first thing running through the blondes mind was that, Kakashi hadn't been heard from since Gai-san returned from training the Mist rebels in taijutsu. He had left over a year ago, Gai returned six months after that. He was distressed about that but war was war, and shinobi were the tools for such a thing. Yes that sentimentality was very mature... Naruto was not. He pestered the Hokage for some news on the silver haired Jounin, but to no avail.

Then there was that incident a year ago. The second time he 'kissed' his pearl eyed moon goddess. The second time he visited the hospital.

Oooo

Flashback

"Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored... rahhh why do they make hospitals so damned boring." the obvious explanation to this was that, Naruto, was bored. Naruto, having grown up in a home with three women that knew far more about human anatomy than any person should, had an underlying, deep seated, fear of doctors. And as such he viewed Hospitals as the church for doctors, and he was a heathen here.

Naruto's incredible tirade was interrupted by one person. This person looked like the older version of one Hyuga Hinata.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, I hope I am not intruding." Oh she was a kind woman, she suppressed a giggle as Naruto scrambled, with his numb arms, to cover himself.

He was previously, flopping around like a fish out of water out of sheer exasperation.

He bit his tongue as he attempted a proper greeting but failed miserable.

"Forgive me, I forget that you may not know me. My name is Hyuga Sewa, I am the caretaker of little miss Hinata."

The color faded from Naruto's face. 'This is it.' he thought 'my death, will happen in a hospital.'

Not that that didn't happen on the regular, but not like this, not like something you read in a crappy, sappy romance manga.

"Easy there, Uzumaki-san," she laughed again "my word has little Hinata worked you over so much that you fear beautiful Hyuga women so much?"

He nodded.

She burst into laughter.

Oh how this only added to his confusion, 'The stoic Hyuga have personality?'. Tickle him intrigued at this point.

After wiping a humorous tear from her eye her gaze met the floor for a second, and she became some what somber.

"Forgive her, Naruto-san."

_Whoa, it just got heavy in here._

The older woman sighed, "Forgive her, she is a fragile one."

_Yeah right._

"Her life has been difficult, God, she will probably hate me for saying too much but, I fear this may be the only way." she stopped to gather her thoughts, and Naruto, who had absolutely no idea of how to handle this, allowed her too. "When her mother died, she receded into her own despair, she became what people told her. Unfortunately the one that was there to dictate who she was, was her father. He was inconsolable, and Hinata reminded him of her so much,"

Naruto was far to young to have this bomb dropped on him. "Why... why are you telling me all this."

"Please allow me to finish." she said holding up her hand. "He saw in little Hinata, what he saw in her mother, except that in his daughter, it seemed like weakness. Hiashi-sama is a man of extremes, you see, When he lost his wife he berated the daughter. Now, however, he praises her. Her role in assisting the Hyuga, in pushing Hiashi to finally do something about the old ways, all that praise has gone to her head. Funny," She sighed "how sometimes the methods to get what you want end up with the opposite results."

She looked at the poor boy that looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm telling you this young man, because I know who you are. Your eyes, your way of being, you are the son of the love I could never have. I knew your father, I watched him from the shadows, yet I was too timid and your mother, God rest her soul, was bold. They were meant for each other like I was meant for your father." his cheeks flushed, he was embarrassed, first the sob story now the ringer. The reason I'm telling you this is because you are her only hope, Hinata is of an easily influenced mind, she acts as she is treated, heh, funny the old stoic Hyuga, we all have personality problems... go figure."

"I... still don't understand, I never hated her, I still don't hate her. Its my fault really, I did something when I first met her, and now well, I kissed her again, she hates me."

To her credit, she didn't laugh as much as she wanted too. "Oh my young friend, don't know know when children play in the school yard, when one is mean to the other it usually means they like them."

Naruto, for all intents and purposes, couldn't figure that one out... it made no sense. "Then she must love me, she hit me I don't know, I lost count at 32."

The woman laughed, got up, kissed the blond on the cheek, and turned to walk out. She got to the door and turned to him, "Melt her heart, young Namikaze, only you can, only you will."

Door closed, but Naruto didn't notice, what he did notice as he stared at the door was that there was a crash outside the door. And what he heard made him smile.

The muffled voice of non other than, "Oh forgive me my beautiful Moon goddess, I the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin shall make it up to you."

"Oh my Jiraiya-sama, would you care to help me up..."

Naruto only shook his head, then reached for a pen and pulled out his own pad, and jotted it down. Ero-sennin was right, this stuff rights itself.

End flash back

ooo

The blonde shook himself from his muse. He had a report to think about, not some girl, not some pretty black haired girl, with pretty pearl eyes and, and... _'You know you spend too much time with Ero-Sennin and bam, insta-pervert... what am I thinking about.' _He took both his hands and smacked his cheeks a bit. _Focus Naruto..._

_

* * *

__Focus... Hinata. If I get a perfect score on all these tests, I can even up with that Kazenami girl, and I'll be tied with Haruno, for top female of the class. But all you have to do is..._

She glanced over at 'Naruto'.

_Focus..._

'Naruto' winked at her and blew her a kiss.

_Yeah right..._

She was focused, on the flash back of a helpless Naruto from earlier that morning, when she was taking off his shirt and saw that, although young, Naruto had ripped abs.

'Henge' she said in a whisper... and then she realized that the other girls in the class were all trickling a bit of blood, except for Sakura, who at this point hit the floor laughing.

_Why... why are they laughing did I mess up the Henge?_

She looked over at the reflection of the near by window, then gave herself a nose bleed.

She Henged into Naruto... a, _shirtless_... Naruto.

Then she did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She fainted.

* * *

Outside the village gates.

"Wow" said the young girl.

"Yeah" said the purple haired woman.

"Home." said the red eyed woman.

"Yup." said the smoking man.

"Its beautiful." said the young girl once again.

"Sure is." said the purple haired woman once again.

"You don't seem all that excited." she asked a raven haired man.

"Hn."

"I don't even know why she likes you, with that stuck up attitude of yours." she quipped.

"Perhaps, it is due to me being one of a kind." he retorted.

"Oh wow."

"..." the raven haired man sighed "What?"

"Was that a joke?... From you?" She pointed as if in a state of bewilderment.

"Anko, if you would, please shut up. We've all been walking since as far as Kiri, were tired and hungry and almost home."

The two older men walking a short distance behind the Konoha-Kiri war contingent, were amused by the show, _Ah the energy of the younger generation._

The elder man, dressed in armor that very much resembled something that the first and second Hokage would wear, looked on at the, well children in his eyes, with a smile. He recognized them as great warriors, and when he found out a certain tidbit of information, well he reckoned he would follow them home.

The blue clad samurai remembered their meeting.

Ooo

Flashback

_How did an old man such as I stumble across this mess. Wrong place, wrong time? No, I don't believe such things can happen I am exactly where I need to be._

"Masamune-sensei?"

"Hmm, yes child?"

"You spaced out there for a second."

"Forgive me Miyuki-chan, an old man lost in his musing."

"There you go again, calling yourself old... your 45."

"Hohoho," the 'elderly' man chuckled "cheeky aren't we, how exactly did you become so bold again young lady?" He said raising his Boken (wooden sword).

"Naruto-nii, of course."

"Really now and how is it that we haven't seen Naruto-dono, in almost two years, yet he affects you so."

"Well... you know."

She looked serious for a second be fore she charged, she was good with her Boken, she had been training non stop with her two masters ever since she was rescued by Naruto.

She was however no match for the trained Samurai.

Just then a Samurai clad in similar armor, only his was black, appeared.

"Masamune-shishou, Your presence has been requested at the base, it seems the Konoha contingent has arrived."

With a quick strike to he belly, Masamune brought down the young girl. "Your attacks are still brash, but at least your holding on to your sword now young lady. Very well," He said helping her up, " Continue your training we will return."

With a slight application of chakra he was gone.

The younger man bowed to the young girl and also was gone in a blur.

"Tsk, why wont they teach me that, now I'm gonna have to walk all the way back to camp." She huffed, as she unceremoniously sat crossed legged in a pout.

A short ways away in a hidden, and very well camouflaged camp, the two samurai entered a tent where he saw six new people, all wearing Konoha headbands and water proof traveling cloaks. The meeting had already started as he recognized Zabuza, introducing the half dozen men and women.

_This is all they sent?..._

As if he was reading his mind his once student vocalized his thoughts. "This is all they sent, master this will not be enough."

"I was thinking the same thing my young friend, but, something has just occurred to me. The Hokage is a very wise man, where we expected a military force, he may have provided means for us to do this our selves. Let us be patient Muramasa-kun, all will reveal itself in time."

"Yes master."

They walked into the full meeting when the, hopefully future, Mizukage acknowledged their arrival.

"Muramasa-dono, Masamune-dono, please join us, these are, Hatake Kakashi, Mighto Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Konoha no Itachi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kuenai," She said point at each one respectively.

"Forgive me young masters, I doubted that the Had made the right choice."

"None taken, Samurai-sama, I know we must look young." Kakashi spoke, far too polite, and stunned most of his party members.

"Master how can you be so sure? These young warriors are far to young to be experienced with war." asked a slightly confused Muramasa.

"My young friend, did you learn nothing of that night almost two years ago, three of the six that stand before you are veterans of the 3rd great secret war. By proxy, if any of the others are here to assist us on the Hokages orders, then there are only two explanations:

One: they are just as skilled and need only experience...

Two: they are not as skilled but very experienced..."

Kakashi at this point had just realized who it was that stood before him, he then unsealed something from his shoulder blade, as did Itachi. Never would they think that fate would intervene in the slightest of ways. _This is a good sign, the elder of the two will think as such._

In their hands were revealed two swords. Two swords that these men would fully recognize.

"The indigo wrap on that handle, was very difficult to come by, it is of the highest quality, my friend, how did you come by that sword?" the elder man said as his hand inched towards his own blade.

"Like wise young man, where did you acquire that, the wrapping on that handle is made of snow cloth, white and unstainable, I inlaid it myself..."

The Killer intent in the room clashed with the 'Swordsman's Spirit' and the atmosphere became very heavy.

"Please Samurai-dono, this was only lent to me for this mission, its true wielder, has yet to gain reputable skill in order to use it in battle."

"The same goes for myself Samurai-sama. The wielder of this blade has only recently found a sensei to teach him how to use it."

The two samurai stopped their hands int their trek towards their blades.

Masamune, slowly calmed his rage. "If that is so young masters, I would have the names of those whom lent you those."

"Uzumaki Naruto, student of Jiraiya of the Sannin, adopted son of Senju Tsunade." Said Kakashi.

Masamune sighed in relief.

"Konoha no Sasuke, My little brother, blooded brother of Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Itachi.

Both samurai visibly deflated.

"Thank God, I did not want to fight Sharingan Kakashi. I have not lived this long fighting loosing battles with people I can not compete with."

"Well then Gentlemen, if the rocky introductions are over with, may we get down to freeing my country." Said the wayward future Mizukage.

Flashback End

Ooo

"...ei, Sensei!"

"Hm, what, yes child what is it."

"Hmph, I think your starting to get senile for real 'old man'."

"Miyuki-chan, you will address Shishou-sama with respect."

"Fine next time maybe I'll just let him walk into the guard shack then."

A few feet away, Kakashi was signing the group in.

"Yo, Kakashi, your back! Oh man thatch awesome, you know they're graduating today."

"Oh, yo Izumo, how are things."

"Meh boring as ever hurry up man you gonna miss the graduation stuff."

"They take their tests yet?"

"No but you've been gone for a year, I'm sure you have a massive report to lay on the Hokage."

"Yup, we'll get to it, See you boys later." he turned to his group, alright, I wouldn't want to bombard the Hokage with all of our reports at the same time, as mission commander you are dismissed please rest and enjoy yourselves, Hokage-sama will call for you when he is ready." He then looked at the two men and young girl, "You three However might want to come with me, since your seeking to join the village, it might help to get that over with first."

"Lead the way young master."

"When do we get to see Nii-san."

"Oh, well I think a surprise for the blonde loudmouth is in order don't you think?"

* * *

Hokage's office.

"You really think so little of our educational system Naruto?"

"Honestly old man, I learned all the academy stuff before I was six. Then the training I got from Ero-sennin, well yeah I do kinda."

"You do understand that you and your sister are a very special case don't you."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's an exception to the rule. But what I am getting at is that this is a serious business, you know, especially since I saw a worst case scenario first hand."

"Well, Naruto what you and Sasuke experienced, I can say that most of my own experienced men will never come across. There are far to many unknowns in this world to be prepared for, especially at your age." he shook his head as he read Naruto's report. "OK I can read this all day, but lets hear it straight from the horses mouth, what say you Danzo?"

"Please continue, young Uzumaki." Said the old one eyed shinobi.

"Hmm, well for starters, the strong need to be weeded out and separated much like it already is. But the advanced class, needs to be, well, more advanced. There are a few in the class who would be great at Ninjutsu, others Genjutsu, most don't even know how, or have even experienced how to break Genjutsu. Even more still have no idea what their elemental affinity is. The three basic techniques, while amazing if you can put a variation on it, are just not enough. School is about learning, not mastering. We spent the whole first year mastering only Henge and Replacement techniques. We could have learned that in a month and mastered it at our own time. After all if you don't live this then you might as well stay a village genin your whole life. A weak ninja is only a strong civilian."

"I see, you mist understand though Naruto, all ninja have a place though, from the weakest to the strongest."

"Yes, this is true, Sarutobi, but the boy is right, there is great potential, that would take ages to tap. What we need is to weed out those that truly seek the life, and not those just playing ninja."

"Danzo-ji is right, they aren't ready. Unless you plan on them all running 50 D-ranks and wasting time, painting fences and the like, they will be wasting their talent."

The Hokage thought about this for a few moments. What could he do at this point. Sure the next generation would benefit but those that just graduated would surely miss out.

"What do you propose then, Danzo I will not have all my Ninja running around whit no emotions or thoughts of their own."

"Actually old man, the three of us, (Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.) came up with a few ideas for the curriculum."

"Presumptuous aren't we now, your disrespect knows no bounds." Said Danzo.

"And the stick up your ass knows no depths. Seriously, don't be an ass Danzo-ji I'm trying to help Konoha just like you are, except I'm not trying to make a robot ninja army like you... and people say I read too much manga."

"I will not say you lack boldness, boy, but your intelligence is obviously lacking."

"Ha ha ha come now please, this is for the betterment, of the village, we have common ground here, Danzo calm your old bones, Naruto, respect your elders."

"Yeah old man." , "Very well, Hokage-sama." Both man and Boy responded.

"Anyways, like I said, we came up with a few ideas. We can extend the class time by one day. Class days will now be eight hours a day. Year one will be a combination of the current first and second year. Training should be more militarized, at the same time though we are kids, so not murderous."

The two old men nodded as he spoke acknowledging his words.

Naruto paced as he spoke trying to find and remember the words they had spoken about.

"Chakra control is important and since it isn't really difficult to figure out everyone should have their nature affinity and capacity measured."

"Hold there, capacity, one can not truly quantify capacity..."

"Actually, that is something that we can do. At least in theory. My father and Ero-sennin were working on it, my mother was researching a seal that can measure and quantify chakra into units of measure. My family recently has also been adding to it, and I think I have the seal in place to do just that. Its a rough estimate but I think it will work."

"Such a seal would give great incite into capacity and quantity for techniques, it would also aide in assessing students capabilities in learning and training to reach new goals... please continue."

"History, Chakra Theory, Capacity, Basic Taijutsu, Basic Ninjutsu, and Basic Genjutsu would all be taught in first year. Anyone showing aptitude in these would be moved to the advanced class. In order to be in the advanced class you must be able to perform, the basic Three ninjutsu, Dispel Genjutsu, and have at least a D-ranking in Taijutsu. Basically the advanced class would be like preparing a select few to be elite genin to early chunin."

"It actually seems logical. It seems your intelligence is not lacking when it comes to the betterment of our village."

The Hokage simply laughed, "In all my years I would never think that you are the student of my Jiraiya, he was always so lazy, and here you are asking for more school."

"Heh, yeah I guess, just trying to help. The Second year could actually be the next 2 years. With the third being optional. Year two, would need a specialist, in each of the areas a ninja must use. A Sensei or two to teach Ninjutsu and nature manipulation, Advanced Taijutsu, a Genjutsu Specialist, Medical Training. And above all else Chakra control."

"You have this pretty planned out don't you Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Yup, after what I saw, after what I did..." he looked down at his hands, they were clean and pristine, but to his eyes they were stained in blood. "If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, then well, I don't think I would have been able to handle what happened that night."

"One day, boy, you will have to share that story with me." Said Danzo, with the bare minimum of what could be called concern.

"If you want, read the mission report I don't really want to talk about it all that much."

The three sat in silence for a moment, before Naruto perked up as if he remembered something. Oh hey Old man, do you know anyone that can teach me some wind techniques. I can use a few water techniques, but wind is actually my affinity.

When Danzo heard this, in his mind it was like christmas came, a chance for him to get his hands on the boy and have a hand in his training was almost too good to pass up, but Hiruzen, sensing his joy immediately, responded to the boy.

"Actually, Naruto, my son Asuma, is a wind nature user. For now I think it would be best if you learn from him, wind is a very dangerous element to learn and master. Wouldn't you say so, Himura-san?"

"Yes, indeed." Danzo said as his grip tightened on his cane.

"Very well Naruto, if that is all, you have left us much to discuss, and its almost about time for the taijutsu portion of your exam, I doubt very much that one of your shadow clones can handle more than one hit."

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I would like to prove that the teams aren't fully ready for the field."

"How do you propose that."

Naruto put on his wicked grin, formed a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke, he was wearing old school ninja gear. Nothing but his eyes showing, on his head a plain black mask (kinda like the one from Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom).

"Give the three teams you choose a fake mission, our mission would be to stop them from completing it."

And just as fast he dispelled the clothes he summoned.

"We shall see be ready I just might make this your first official reconnaissance mission. Dismissed.

Just like all the other high ranking shinobi, in this village, Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin.

As Naruto made his way out, so did Danzo, albeit the old fashioned way, out the front door.

"Umi-chan, send in the next appointment, please."

"Actually Hokage-sama, we have a mission return sitting and waiting, would you like to see them first?"

"Ah yes, Kakashi, send him in please."

* * *

At the Academy ground.

"Naruto..."

"mmm?"

"Its your turn to fight."

"Mhmm..."

"So..."

"Soo, what?"

"SO GET YOUR ASS UP THERE." Iruka finally yelled into the youths' ear.

'Naruto', but as his siblings knew, the Clone, was dead asleep against the tree outside in the sparing yard. Next to Shikamaru.

The class had already done most of their graduation tests, but it was now time for the final part.

"Seriously Iruka-Sensei, I havent lost a match, in two years. Cant I skip this one and call it a day."

"No, Naruto, that doesn't mean anything, as a matter of fact, the reason you cant just, 'not do this' is because your marks on the past two years are so bad. As a matter of fact, you have no say so, and why am I arguing with you."

With that Iruka reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and tossed him to the center of the ring.

'Naruto' poofed out of existence. Which pissed off Iruka to no end.

They had gotten to know each other one day, it took a while but Iruka finally warmed up to him.

The real Naruto, was standing on the wall of the outdoor training center, and had pulled a double replacement technique, in order to, pretend that he was there the whole time.

It didn't work.

See Iruka-sensei, was... no... is and ex ANBU trainee. It was only due to Kakashi that he is still alive, but the scar across his face is the evidence of his skill, and proof of the reason he became an instructor.

But that didn't mean that he was going to call Naruto out in front of everyone there.

The bout went as everyone there expected. Naruto wiped the floor with the guy. He was in the advanced class but he was definitely not as advanced as the heirs.

The rest of the testing went smooth, the time finally came for the team announcements.

There were 31 students in this class and they all passed. It did seem however, that when Iruka looked over the list one would have to sit out until another team could be found. But she would find that out later.

Iruka continued to look at the list. Some of the teams just didn't make ay sense but the Hokage was the law, and he took specific interest in this class.

He quickly rattled off the names of the first 7 teams and instructed them to meet with their new Jounin sensei.

When he got to the last three teams he changed the pace a bit.

"Young Ladies and Gentle Men, Hokage-sama, has left special instructions for the next set of teams, so listen closely."

"Team 7 – Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

"Team 8 – Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Due to current team rosters, Team 9 is still in rotation, Team 10 – Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji."

Oddly enough the only moans and groans were heard from, Ino and Kiba.

Kiba wanted to be with Naruto because, well cause, it was Naruto, it just wouldn't be as fun without him on the team. And Ino, that wanted to be with Sasuke for an entirely different reason.

"These will be your primary teams. Meet here tomorrow at 0600 do not be late. Dismissed."

ooo

As the original seven teams made their way out side they were greeted by their families. For a while it was thought that the last few people didn't make it, but as the crowd outside thinned and dissipated, a new group gathered.

Naruto, was polishing his head band when he looked up. Out side waiting was the entire Hyuga clan, most of the Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans, along some of the other Jounin sensei.

There was also the Hokage, standing next to someone some people that they thought they would never see again.

"Hello young master, it has been a while."

"Masamune-san, Muramasa-san..." Said Sauke and Naruto in unison.

From behind them however sprang what looked like a young girl. She was very pretty for her age, and while petite and slender you could tell there was strength in her gate. She had a long pony tail underneath a short jaw length hair. (think Soi-fong of Bleach but only one braid)

She smiled at them. It was a moment of quiet serenity as she looked upon her savior.

"Naruto-nii..."

"Miyuki-chan... is that really you?"

oooo

A/N – I know not nice to end it there but meh this is my story too bad. Please R&R.


	13. I'm A Ninja Now Dammit

I'm A Ninja Now Dammit

It Had been a couple days since the graduation exams and Naruto was having a grand old time. The other Jounin had returned from their ordeal in the Mist, and as a reward they were assigned to Genin teams.

The other teams all met there sensei the day after the exams and most were happy. Asuma took team 10, Kurenai took team 8 and Naruto was ecstatic to have Kakashi their sensei.

The sensei were also happy with their arrangements, Asuma and his team were already bonding as Asuma took on a much lazier frame of mind after the Kiri intervention. Kurenai was with Hinata, and would hopefully soften her up now that she was back and could focus on the lost girl. Gai was returned to his team, and even Anko had taken on a Genin team. They, however did not pass the Jounin's test. She instead managed to snake her way into torture and interrogation, and Itachi oped for an actual vacation. He mentioned something about the war affecting his eyes because of strain and the Hokage had put him under Tsunade's watch.

Naruto however had spent every waking moment (and some sleeping moments) with Miyuki.

They were so happy to see one another. Miyuki cried when she saw that the boys still wore their bracelets, but laughed when she saw them both blush. She still had the Uzumaki crest around her neck though the pendant was now on a beautiful platinum necklace, but the boys did not make fun of her blush, for Sakura was near...

They regaled each other with grand stories, and the adults watched and listened to them with great awe. More so the two samurai. They had an inkling that she acted a lot like the boy but seeing as how they were really only together for a short while they had nothing to really compare it too.

Sarutobi had taken a few hours of the day to visit with the new citizens of Konoha, one would even say that it was far to quick for the two men and the girl to be admitted as full citizens, but when the man properly introduced himself to the Shinobi council, everyone understood just _why _the old wise bastard had a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Quick Flashback

Minutes after Kakashi gave his report, Hokage sent, by Anbu, word to all the clan heads to meet immediately.

Within the half hour, all the clan heads were situated in the council chambers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, forgive my intrusion on this graduation day so we will make this quick. I wanted to know what the council would think on absorbing three refugees from the Kiri intervention?"

"Why would you consider this so quickly, Hokage-sama, we cant rightfully know too much about them?" Asked the Hyuuga clan head.

"Forgive me Hiashi-dono but perhaps we can allow them to speak for themselves."

"Indeed."

In walked three people, three armed people? In a Ninja village, it was strange to be allowed indoors, especially a council meeting during non war time, with a visible weapon.

"Ah forgive, me counselors, it seems that I have ingrained my self and my students in the ways of the samurai, a wakizashi is all we currently carry." said Masamune.

"Forgive us, it has been a long time since many of us have been in the presence of a true samurai, they tend to live in the northern provinces of iron country..." Said Danzo.

"Ah yes, Those, samurai." muttered Miyuki.

In the blink of an eye, Muramasa, had struck out with a bamboo switch and hit the palm of Miyuki's hand. "Forgive her, but it seems that discipline, is not her strong suit."

Danzo who was about to remark on the girls attitude, at her outburst, had his own when he noticed the defiant smirk on her face.

See, when Danzo laughed everyone in the room was genuinely shocked. Not even the stoic Hyuuga could withhold his shocked expression.

"Ha ha ha, by God, if it isn't the second coming of Uzumaki Naruto."

When the other clan heads realized this they too began laughing. The girl simply blushed..

After his chuckle, Sarutobi brought the meeting back to order. "Gentlemen and gentle lady, if you would please introduce yourselves..."

"Please call me Miyuki, for the memory of the deaths of my family pains me, I have dropped the name, in order to abandon a curse. I would like nothing more than to see Naruto-nii."

Shikaku noticed something gleam on her neck. "Forgive me child, but is that the Uzumaki crest you wear?"

"Yes, it was a gift, from Naruto-nii."

The members of the Council seemed a bit receptive to that, and nodded.

Then they shifted to the two samurai.

The younger spoke first, he bowed low as was tradition. "My name is Muramasa the Roaring blade."

They all gasped but before they could recover the real exploding tag was dropped.

The elder bowed just as low, "My name is Masamune the whispering blade, I have also been called the the Judgment Blade of Kiri, the last student and recent forge of the seven legendary blades of the Mist."

Needless to say the room unanimously agreed them full citizenship.

End Flashback

* * *

They were allowed one of the abandoned houses in the Uchiha district. Right next door to Naruto...

They finally started to calm down and spoke a bit about what their plans were now.

The two men merely wanted to return to forging steal again, their big plan was to open a weapons shop and Dojo. They new in a ninja society they would not be needed much as a discipline. At least that's what they would assume. They didn't know it yet but they would have to expand their dojo after only the first month. The way of the Samurai, may not have been needed but the way of the sword was always cool.

Today though they stayed up talking pretty late, well past midnight. The young girl Miyuki had pulled up and snuggled next to Naruto, as he put his arm over her shoulders. Miyuki, feeling secure promptly fell asleep.

Masamune had seen this and quickly responded. "Naruto-dono, it is good to see her in such high spirits. It had been a long time since we have seen her this happy, would you agree, Muramasa-san."

"Indeed... Uzumaki-san, but there is one thing we did want to speak to you about..."

The room seemed to quiet as he said that, everyone, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi and Hiruzen, all quieted seemingly sensing that the conversation was going to get heavy.

"Aha, yes, well," said the elder samurai, trying to salvage the mood. "...we are concerned Naruto-dono, we simply needed to ask you... Who does it feel?"

Naruto seemed a bit confused but the fact was he had a good idea as to what these men were talking about, he just couldn't figure out was, Why, they were asking.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this," worried the blond "I'm guessing your talking about him," he said patting his stomach, the men nodded. "Hard to explain really... I've lived with it all my life, so its normal to me, what I can tell you, is that when I actively use it, it burns, feels heavy you know."

He paused... "Well like right now I'm being held down by my training seals, and when I release them I feel light as a feather, but since its my own chakra it heals me up a bit like a chakra injection, but when I tap into _it_, its the opposite..." he looked thoughtful, trying to summon up the wisdom to portray this anomaly.

The samurai looked pensive, everyone else, the ones that had been there that fateful night 12 years ago, looked downcast. They felt it, the enormous killer intent that could... no, should be called genocidal intent, the pure maliciousness of the oppressive chakra, and Naruto lived in its presence since birth.

It almost seemed like the only one that knew nothing of it was his own sister. Something that she knew she should be happy about.

Naruto continued his explanation with is hand on his chin. "...it taps into every feeling I have, and since most of the time its been in hostile situations, it increases all the negative emotions and then multiplies them."

"Naruto... is it always that bad..." asked Sakura.

"Depends on how much I use... when I dip into it and go what I call first level, its not bad, its purely instinctual like when Kiba uses his Four Legs Technique...."

Tsunade, jumped up from her seated position and almost lost her cool, the sleeping girl the only reason why she didn't rip Naruto's head off.

"You've tapped into,_ Its_, chakra, how much of it? And it better not be under your _grandfathers_ allowance...!" She said in a hushed roar...

"Umm, hehe, well I've recently found that I can take it up to _Two_ of _Its_ tails..." he said with a nervous grin on his face and his free hand on scratching the back of its head.

Tsunade sat down with all the force of gravity, oh, she would have a word with the so called Great Toad Sage... with her fists...

Naruto turned to the two samurai, who at this point bowed low on the ground...

The elder spoke. "Then all the more that we thank you young master see we..."

"Please... Guys, no formalities with me, and definitely don't bow, please."

They rose from their bowed position but stayed kneeling. "Certainly, Naruto-san, see we encountered something that, we hope you may be able to shed some light... Miyuki-chan, was injured that night remember," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I remember in a blur, but she took an injury to the shoulder, and I used one of my Moms, healing seals."

Muramasa asked the question that had been on his mind for a very long time. "Would you using the Kyuubi's chakra, affect the seal at all?"

Naruto's eyes widened then dimmed, Sasuke had seen this before, it was time for a meet and greet.

The world turned to stillness.

Naruto went quiet. Everyone went quiet... and before anyone could speak Sasuke decided to inform everyone.

"He, has receded into the 'sealscape', I have seen him do it, but, never this quick."

"Sealscape?" it didn't matter who actually asked it because they were all thinking it.

Sasuke, took that as his cue to elaborate. "Naruto, has explained it as appearing on the same plane as the seal, where the Kyuubi is contained. But back to the Miyuki-chan, I noticed it when you arrived, and saw it later with my Sharingan... Hopefully Naruto will have an answer..."

He was cut off as Naruto began to move, he reached up and wiped some blood that began to flow from his nose. (not in the perverted sense)

"Hehe, sorry about that, The Kyuubi's influence while I'm in there is pretty strong, when he wants me out It can hurt a bit. I guess it isn't always a good idea to yell at a being of pure power..."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Kyuubi-sama, said that when we applied the seal he noticed that she was weakening and that he felt it would be ashamed to loose one so close... Not sure what the cryptic bastard meant by that... But he forced some of his life force into the seal. Which is why it probably looks like it does." He said as he moved Miyuki's shirt to the side.

He looked over at the swordsmen and asked his worried question, it was almost whispered. "Does it pain her in any way?"

"Not exactly, We chose to keep her as an apprentice, for several reasons, the main one being her emotions... it is as you say, when she gets angry..." Muramasa sighed. "it is not always an easy task to pacify her. We thought that, perhaps, through training in the sword she would learn to control this gift of power."

"I almost feel like I have cursed her with this mark." Naruto said as he observed how the seal had changed. The one he applied those two years ago was so different, now only the swirl I the middle remained with four slits around it.

After that conversation, everyone turned in for the evening.

* * *

Elsewhere and all throughout Konoha, the newly appointed ninja of the Leaf were receiving their first set of orders. Tomorrow they would all have their first official meetings with their sensei since the passing of the true genin exam.

* * *

Teams – 8, 9, and 10 had all gathered at their respective training grounds awaiting their Sensei. While teams 8 and 10 were new to the life style, having your sensei be late was something they knew was not normal. So imagine the shock to team nine, Gai-sensei's team, when Gai was no where to be seen after their 6 am meeting.

* * *

Training Ground 8 (TG8 for future reference)

"Kiba sit still Kurenai-sensei is not in the habit of being late so therefor if she is it must be due to something important." Hinata, knowing her sensei best was starting to get nervous, Kurenai was a very punctual person, her being late meant it could be something serious.

"Hinata-san is right you are agitating my Kikaichu, please be still."

"Yeah I just got a bad feeling about this, even Akamaru senses something wrong..."

All four suddenly turned around to an approaching presence...

* * *

Training Ground 9 (TG9 for future reference)

"Yoshi! If Gai-sensei is not here in the next five minutes I will do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and 50 lunges in one minute and if I cant do that I will..."

"Stow it Lee!, calm yourself you are disturbing my meditations."

"Neji-kun is right Lee, Maybe this is Gai-sensei's way of telling us we need to be self sufficient sometimes." said Tenten as she let another kunai rip, the kunai aimed straight at the apple Neji had placed on his head. Just as the apple was cut in two, the halves fell, and Neji performed two quick Juuken strikes on them.

Just then a presence made its self known, the three sprang into a defensive position.

"Show yourself stranger, what is your purpose here..."

* * *

Training Ground 10 (TG10 for future reference)

"You know, if we end up with a sensei just as lazy as you Shika, I swear to the Hokage, that I will take it out on you."

"..."

"Answer me... DAMN YOU!"

"What, you troublesome woman, you havent asked me anything."

"At least acknowledge me..." Ino said in a huff.

"Asuma-sensei, may be lazy but at least he's been on time so far, maybe... maybe something

happened."

Shikamaru lay in the grass watching the clouds, Ino was standing over hims and Choji was holding Ino by the waist as she was attempting to kill the lazy boy.

"Ino... Shut up."

Ino looked at Shikamaru like his head was on backwards, he was never that serious... unless someone made a move on the shogi board that he didn't anticipate.

"Shut up... and who are you, I didn't sense your presence till just now." He said pointing beyond Ino.

Even though there was only one person standing before them, the mysterious person gave a peculiar answer.

"If you had felt our presence then we could not call our selves shinobi. Perhaps it is you who are playing ninja."

* * *

TG8

"If you had felt our presence then we could not call our selves shinobi. Perhaps it is you who are playing ninja."

The black clad ninja responded.

Kiba responded quickly, immediately he dropped down to all fours and became feral, Akamaru next to him already looking like the human boy.

Hinata was taken aback by this, Kiba like most of the boys in her class was never this serious this fast. Just then she was snapped out of her revere by a roaring order that came from Kiba.

"Hinata, focus, don't take your eyes off this guy, and don't hold back."

"for some reason she was quickly pissed off, "Don't you dare give me orders, Doggy, there is no squad leader here..."

"Shino, use your bugs don't hold back... Fang Over Fang." Shino complied, he had never seen the young Inuzuka so worked up. That's when he noticed that the black clad Ninja merely weaved out of the way of the swirling claw technique like it was moving in slow motion.

A cloud of Kikaichu exited the safety of the hive like a fast fog descending a mountain. Hinata's vision was covered, and she immediately activated her bloodline.

"_Byakugan_..." She almost immediately regretted this action, see, the Byakugan sees the intensity and color of chakra, one of the main house always seemingly saw this in striking clarity. When she looked at her attacker it was like a burning sun... where had she seen that before... _DUCK..._ her instincts screamed as she barely managed to evade a kick that would have taken her out.

She was immediately engaged in a taijutsu struggle with a much faster opponent... _This is like fighting Nii-san..._ another dodge, then she took one to the stomach, something was odd though, at the velocity that this person was moving that punch should have rocked her to the core. Her breath left her but just then the assailants attention was caught on the feral duo.

_Kiba was right, we cant hold back._

She squared her shoulders once again as she gained her footing, she stared directly into the eye less mask of her their attacker... the Japanese rising sun engraved in silver on the void blackness that was the mask.

* * *

TG9

"If you had felt our presence then we could not call our selves shinobi. Perhaps it is you who are playing ninja."

Lee was bouncing on his toes when he heard this, a chance, this was all he wanted, to prove that he could be a great ninja on Taijutsu alone...

"Come let us see who is the victor here, Neji, Tenten, please let me handle this..."

Lee left his comrades in a blur, her was moving fast but the masked ninja, was quick to parry every strike...with one hand.

"Lee! Back down we must take this battle seriously...!"

"Byakugan," _What? This mans chakra flow is almost like any Hyuuga, could it be a traitor, someone trying to capture me... HINATA-SAMA. That must be it... _"Lee sorry but we must end this quickly..."

Neji was about to join the fray when he felt a foreign chakra enter his system... _Genjutsu! Lee's not actually fighting him... Kai!_

"Lee its a Genjutsu... Dammit he cant dispel it. Tenten, Try to break him out while I get his attention."

The black masked ninja stood before Neji and Tenten. His mask had a silver feather engraved on it.

Having only recently broken out of her Genjutsu, was still a little shaken up.

"Neji-kun whats the plan..." She quickly withdrew a scroll and unloaded it into a tree...

Neji realized that this person was a master at Genjutsu, and that his Byakugan was the only thing keeping him from, slipping into all the small techniques.

The masked man quickly chimed in. "It is a shame really, The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan roped into a team with useless shinobi... What a waste of talent... but what should I have expected from such a weak village, such a weak clan... oh forgive me, the _Branch_ clan."

Neji roared and charged he was almost at wits end. This fool would perish No one belittles the Great Hyuuga...

* * *

TG10

"Shadow Possession Jutsu Success." _But it's like holding down a mountain Ox, What is she..._ "Ino quickly, do it now! Choji get ready, I think we might have to get serious."

"Right give me thirty seconds Shika." Ino clasped her hands together and ran though her hand signs.

"Right, Partial Expansion Technique." Choji's hands grew to an inhuman size he quickly made the motions to clap his hands around the masked female. And with a resounding CLAP, his hands found home. Or at least that's what he thought.

Both boys eyes widened as realization hit. This _Girl_ had broken Shikamaru's Shadow possession _and _caught both of Choji's hands.

"Are these the limits to your strategies... Nara-kun?" She pushed aside Choji's hand as if they weren't even there. Choji staggered completely off balance, Shikamaru was sweating from his effort in holding down the black masked figure. Just then Ino yelled out...

"Ready to go, Mind Body Swi..." She never got to finish her statement as the opposing girls hand came down with such force, that the ground shook and knocker her off balance.

Her hand still extended towards the ground her fist still pressed to the crushed earth, the mask on her face turned to look at the three Genin before her... "If this is the strength of three clan heirs, then your weakness reflects on your village, this is your last chance, come at me with everything you have.." She reared her hand and struck the ground again, the ground shook and a fissure formed in the direction of the three Genin.

"Earth style: Splitting Earth Fissure."

"Dammit, troublesome women..." he said looking at the silver flowers on the black mask.

* * *

TG8

Shino, was terribly happy when Hinata finally started taking orders from Kiba, the fact was obvious as Kiba and her were starting to get the edge in Taijutsu.

He actually thought this was funny, here they were, two clans that prided themselves on their own brand of Taijutsu, fighting one guy, and he was only using one hand... Granted the bastard was moving faster than they could keep up with, but that would soon come to an end.

His bugs where hungry, and they had been feeding on his chakra for over two minutes already. It wouldn't take long but the attacker would soon go down.

There was something incredibly strange about the style of Taijutsu he was using. It flowed and ebbed changed directions and a strike never came from where you were expecting it. Shino being a very analytical person came to the one most rational thought his mind could process as he took a glancing blow to the shoulder.

_This person is dangerous._

Shino called out to Hinata as Kiba launched into another Fang Over Fang. "Hinata, Close as many of his tenketsu as you can."

"What your giving me orders now too..." She tried to parry a strike but took it head on, Her shoulder was getting useless, she had already take one too many strikes to that side.

"Hinata...oomph," Kiba was quieted by a palm to the belly he rolled on the ground before he poofed and a log took his place.

"Hinata get your head out of your ass, the only way we can beat him is if we work together..." Shino said as he moved into position.

"I don't need any ones help I am the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan." She immediately regretted being so arrogant, through her eyes it all happened in slow motion.

She was now standing in a wide side ways horse stance, attempting to make her core a smaller target, she extended her palm open and out towards her enemy, she charged chakra into her palms and her feet and launched forward.

The enemy almost didn't see her, but at the last second he turned. The next thing she saw through her great vision, was the masked attacker blur. He moved so fast she could barely see it, his hand slid across the skin of her arm as he ducked under the strike, and using the edge of his palm he blasted her back and against the tree.

"She could have used a replacement, I even gave her time by not focusing on her. Her arrogance at not needing a team in this situation, I guess it your teams genin test was not on team work or following orders?"

Shino could only look at the unconscious form of Hinata as Kiba finally stood.

"I will give you too a hint, use the knowledge you have gained up until this day, fight as a unit and maybe I will let you live to learn this lesson."

Kiba growled and was about to charge before Shino grabbed him and held him back.

"Kiba... Let us do as he says, together, with _everything_ we know... this is a test of our capabilities."

"I was actually starting to wonder if you had realized it too Shino, you are a lot smarter than me."

"Yes, he has been anticipating the use of Jutsu, yet we have not been taking advantage of it."

"Right," Kiba pointed to the attacker, "we finally figured out how to kick your ass, you ready punk."

"Hmm, finally took you long enough, dog breath... Shit."

Kiba's eyes widened a bit in realization, Then he smirked... "Hey Shino, remember when I said we shouldn't hold back..."

"Yes."

"Well, I just figured something else out... If we don't come at him with the intent to kill, we might as well forfeit right now..."

"Very well,"

"Finally, if you must, address me as Hinode (sunrise)."

"Well then Hinode, shall we..." Kiba said as he pulled out a soldier pill took one then fed one to Akamaru. "I've been waitin to cut loose for a long time..."

Shino didn't know it, but there were two people smiling there and one certainly wasn't him...

* * *

TG9

Tenten stood blade to blade with the feather mask. He had dodged and parried every weapon she threw, and now he was in her guard. She had realized shortly after her brutal attack on the tree that she was in another Genjutsu, upon releasing it she saw Neji performing attacks at thin air.

"Your a Genjutsu master..." She grunted through clenched.

"Weapons Mistress... you have so much more potential..."

Tenten was struggling against his strength. Her arm was trembling, sweat was beading on her forehead.

"If your going to have any chance of winning here your going to have to free your friends, your good... for a girl, but not good enough." He spin kicked her after pushing her off the kunai battle.

She was getting frustrated, here she was, two of the greatest taijutsu specialists in the village on her team and they were of shadow boxing an imaginary enemy, and all she had was her weapons...

But this wasn't a normal enemy, he wanted them to beat him... it was strange but the tone in his voice, was urging them to battle hard, to win. _Why?_

She settled her resolve. Regardless of this guys intentions, he mocked her, _good for a girl, I'll show you._

She quickly reached into her pouch, and grabbed two kunai, attached to them was a concussive blast note.

She launched them at the assailant which he easily dodged. He almost didn't have to.

"Shame, it seems like your giving up, and here I thought you finally understood."

"Oh I do understand."

Just then both blasts went off... right near her two team mates. The blast shook the cobwebs of Neji, and Lee.

They looked around a bit confused at the realization that they had been fighting nothing trapped in a Genjutsu this entire time.

"I didn't aim for you, but I had to break your illusion." She smirked, then turned her attention to the boys, "Sorry about that guys I had to snap you out of it."

"Yosh, a most youthful tactic."

"Agreed, my ears will be ringing for the rest of the day but I can focus now. It has also occurred to me, Lee, Tenten... don't look into his eyes."

"Right..."She grabbed a scroll and draped it over her forearm.

"Yosh..." Lee dropped into his strong fist style.

Neji fell into his defensive stance.

"Thank you, now please do not hold back, come at my with everything you know," the black feather mask fell into his own, stance. "If you must, call me Karasu (raven)."

* * *

TG10

"You have had a decent attempt at team work against a stronger opponent, but at you current level, you will have to come at me with everything you have." the flower mask spoke in monotone.

"Interesting mask you wear, like ANBU, but not. Even your attacks are unique. What is your purpose?"

"You know, Nara-kun, for some one so smart you automatically assume that people will just give you the ammunition you need to come up with a plan, I assure you, if you do not take this serious you will die..."

"What gives you the right to come into our home and attack us, you bitch."

"Yamanaka-chan, your anger is misplaced, I've only asked you to take this fight seriously."

"And what do you think we are doing!" She roared. She was trying to buy time for Choji to gather his wits, the fact that this girl had just blocked his attack then, turned the ground to quake, was unnerving him.

"Playing ninja." She spoke plainly.

"Ino, Choji, pay attention."

"It took you long enough, Nara-kun."

He shrugged off her taunt. "Look at the facts, we are in the middle of the village, and have been fighting a 'Foreign' entity. One the barrier would have sensed them, and ANBU would be all over the place. Two, she really has, only asked us to take this fight seriously, and give it all we have with everything we know. Three, She has used a technique only used by one ninja in all the world."

No one saw it but the masked girl was smirking behind her mask.

"Very good Nara-kun. You may call me Hanasuru (to blossom)."

* * *

TG8

When Hinata finally opened her eyes, she saw something that really surprised her.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were locked in fierce combat with the masked attacker.

And not just Taijutsu, when ever they could and it was prudent, they quickly replaced themselves and avoided damage, it look more like a high speed dangerous ballet. From the looks of things it seemed like a display of their abilities... Was this all it was.

Another freakin test.

_Nii-san didn't have to do this, he would have said something, complained that his skills were being tested. It must be the hit I took._

What ever it was though, she had realized one thing for sure. Kiba was going all out, if the forest floor was any evidence.

There were long trenches cut all throughout the ground, there were bug carcasses everywhere too.

It seemed like her team was doing everything they could to beat this intruder.

Kiba broke her out of here revere, and brought her back to the conscious world. "Give it up Hinode, you cant take us. Not by your self."

"If you only knew, Kiba-san."

Hinode was still holding back still.

Sure he had whipped out a few jutsu, some water attacks to remove the threat of the bugs eating away at his chakra.

Another Water Bullet ripped apart some Kikaichu, and plowed into Shino. Who burst into a bug clone.

Who in turn released a few kunai with exploding tags. Hinata was not surprised, when the masked figure, whom she now understood was named Hinode.

A fire rose up in her belly, She became angry and not just like before. It wasn't an empty anger, not because of an arrogant feeling or sense of entitlement.

This bastards name.

That's what lit her fire. The name he was using, was her mothers name.

It actually caught the three boys off guard, the roar, the primal female rage that was emanating form the rinsing girl. Kiba and Shino jumped beck and stood at her side. She wanted nothing more than to destroy this poser.

"The use of that name, for something like you should never be allowed. That is a gentle name, how dare you use it, do you mock me plainly?"

"My name is simply code, it means no offense, Princess..."

It finally clicked in her head, she knew who this person was.

It was a rush of memories, or more like a flowing river of realization. The powerful chakra that burned like the sun, the speed, the way he moved, the indestructible courage and confidence, she had seen it all before, then _Princess._

"I will no longer be holding back, _Hinode._" She spit the name as if it were venom.

Kiba smiled again, he knew that against this opponent, they really were going to have to go all out. He knew Hinode was holding back. He had seen what he was capable of.

Hinode spoke and made it very clear, as he flared his massive chakra, " Good, with that I no longer have to hold back..."

Shino beat him to it he released another massive cloud, what Kiba thought was the bulk of his hive.

Hinata flared through her own hand signs, Kiba made the rotations for his Fang Over Fang.

They finally got it, this was a test of what they were lacking not what they were capable of.

And she would show him exactly what she was capable of.

The three struck out they used their strongest attacks, the strongest areas of their current expertise. Hinata had taken to Kurenai's teaching on Genjutsu, that much was known.

"Demonic illusion: Hell Viewing,"

"Fang Over Fang."

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere"

The person behind the mask smiled, they did exactly what they were supposed to do.

All three attacks hit home, He felt the Genjutsu take effect, he felt the blow from the Dog duo, and just after that the blackness consumed him as he was encased in Kikaichu bugs.

But just as everything was about to claim the attacker he burst into smoke and leaves, a scroll left behind. Open and laying on the ground. The converged on the spot where the scroll was laying, opened with instructions from the Hokage himself.

"Meet at training ground three for further instructions." Shino read aloud.

He was speaking to himself... after so Many attacks Kiba was winded and almost unconscious, mumbling curses.

Hinata had receded into a blind silent rage at the escape of the attacker.

"We've got a long way to go." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

TG9

Training ground nine was no longer quiet, the ground was no covered in a multitude of weapons, it also looked like numerous impact craters riddled the ground itself.

Four combatants stood panting and no doubt sweating, fighting the effects of Genjutsu after Genjutsu was draining them of their chakra, and the fact that the opponent was dodging most of their attacks wasn't helping.

Lee had decided that he had enough and it was time. He reached down onto his legs and dropped something heavy extremely heavy, heavy enough to force a small crater when they landed.

"It is time, Karasu, this game is over you have been a great opponent, and most youthful fighter." he said as he stretched out and acclimated his body to the release in tension.

"Yes it seams the games have come to an end, you have reached your limits... for now, I bid you farewell."

He too disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a scroll.

Tenten reached out for it but, Neji could read it from where he was standing.

He hissed, "What ever the test was we failed it the moment Lee dropped his weights."

Lee was flabbergasted, "It was test!"

"Yes, it was Lee, More will be explained at training ground three. Lets go."

Neji's word was authority on Team 9, when he spoke they had already been in motion to the aforementioned training ground.

* * *

TG10

Shikamaru stared at the empty space where the attacker was the plain instructions on the scroll showed him that his first instinct was right. This was a test, or in Shogi, their King had been taken.

Thinking back on it now the altercation ended the moment Ino was able to use her Mind Transfer Technique.

Hanasuru was in the jutsu for a total of 3 seconds before Ino returned to her body screaming before she went unconscious.

Choji picked up her limp body, while Shikamaru reached out and took hold of the Scroll.

"Training Ground 3 Choji. We have one hour, Need help carrying her."

Choji blushed a bit, "N, no I can handle it."

"Troublesome... Choji shes a blonde..."

"Yeah but she's super hot man."

"Yeah troublesome..."

* * *

Training ground three was a legendary training ground. The Nidaime trained here, He trained the Sandaime here, he trained the Sannin here, Jiraiya trained the Yondaime here, the Yondaime trained Kakashi here, and he would train them here.

The Hokage stood in the center of training ground three in front of the memorial stone there.

Flanking the Hokage was Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma.

They had watched the events of the day through the Sandaime's crystal ball.

Some were happy with the performance while others were not.

Kakashi, actually had an indifferent look on his face, he knew this would end this way.

The Hokage however, looked beaten He had never taken a loss like this before. The professor definitely thought he had a chance.

Just then three ninja clad in black gear and masks appeared. All down on one knee.

"You three did well. It seems that you were right and I was wrong. We shall speak more after this as the opponents you chose, are coming."

Team 9 was the first to arrive, not too bad only slightly cut up and bruised, More like their Ego were bruised.

Team 10 arrived shortly after, Ino had awoken on the way there but she was still hanging on Choji for support.

Team 8 was the last to show, they were slightly more battered and very tired.

As the teams gathered they stood behind their Sensei.

The Hokage turned to them, and began. "I want to thank you for your efforts today, fortunately you all passed your portion of the test today. Your test, was to realize who your attacker was even though they gave you no clues."

The three masks lined up in front of the squad that faced them. Then they removed their mask, the teams all confirmed that they knew who they were fighting.

Team 8 looked at Naruto.

Team 9 looked at Sasuke.

Team 10 looked at Sakura.

Hinata was furious that she was right, but stayed silent before the Hokage.

"I however, have failed you as a leader. Out of all the teams tested in this way, you three are the only ones to figure out who your attacker was, despite being in the same class, your other class mates all failed to even recognize their own friends."

"I don't understand Hokage-sama, what test is this." Hinata could no longer hold her tongue.

"This my dear Hinata, was a test requested by non other than you blonde friend here."

"You made a bet with him didn't you..."

"Kiba! Hold your tongue and respect the Hokage, he would never." Kurenai, barked.

If she were looking at Naruto or Sarutobi, she would see the sheepish grin and sweat drop respectively.

"Ehem, yes well, your first task was to recognize an official order and not the fake, that you received this morning, you all failed. The second task, was to discern the identity of your attacker, Pass. The third task was to defeat a Chuunin level shinobi, with team work, and adequate knowledge of academy techniques. Within 5 minutes. Fail."

"I failed you the moment you felt the need to resort to knowledge of other techniques other than what you learned of the academy, every technique they used today against you they learned at the age of 6. There is no reason you should not have been taught how to use them as well. None of you even know your elemental affinity. Forgive me."

They didn't understand, The Hokage, was apologizing to them for them failing to bring down an opponent... Talk about a strange day.

"As of today, your primary teams will stay as you currently are, for you all passed your exams, and are now Genin of the village. You will undertake D ranked missions and train for a one month period.

"You will however receive a secondary team status, The person you fought with today will now be part of your secondary team, in order to balance out what each team needs."

"As of right now your four teams," The teams were all now gathered before their sensei. "Kakashi, will be handling Ninjutsu training for your teams, and will do so after your d ranked mission each on a different day. Kurenai will be handling your Genjutsu training in the same manner, Gai will be handling the Taijutsu, and we will be adding specialist training to the rotation as you wish it. You will receive the details from your sensei as we have discussed it. Dismissed."

The Hokage and all the sensei disappeared, it was time for the secondary teams to get to know each other.

"So guys... no hard feelings..."

Nine people there had the same idea. "NARUTO!"

* * *

A/N: i wanted you guys to know i really appreciate those that review and leave comments, I really would like some more of you to take a little time to review and let me know what you think. They give me a reason and incite to write the next chapter.

A big thank you to KingKakashi for the incite and advice.


	14. Come again?

A/n: this could quite possibly be the moment you have all been waiting for. Some Naruto/Hinata action... Of course I could be lying too.

Any way, thanks for reading.

The sophisticated way of saying 'what the hell?' Is, 'come again' so...

Come again?

History, it seems tends to repeat itself.

Maybe cause no one really listens to it.

Sautobi Hiruzen, as a boy, was trained by the future Nidaime Hokage, on this very training ground. Where he was tied to the center of three poles in the ground.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, as a boy, was trained by the future Sandaime Hokage, on this very training ground. Where he was tied to the center of three poles in the ground.

Namikaze Minato, as a boy, was trained by the future Sannin, on this very training ground. Where he was tied to the center of three poles in the ground.

Hatake Kakashi, as a boy, was trained by the future Yondaime, on this very training ground. Where he was tied to the center of three poles in the ground.

Uzumaki Naruto, was currently tied to the center of three poles, on this very training ground, by his friends.

They figured, as his punishment for selling them out to the Hokage, they would all gang up on him, and force him to watch them all eat ramen.

This was going well for eleven people, not so much for a certain blonde haired boy. Normally a dinner party listened to soft music playing in the background, but today they listened to the high pitched wailing of Uzumaki Naruto, screaming for ramen.

The groups had gathered into their secondary teams in order to talk out some things, but mainly everyone knew they just needed some explanations. Mainly...

"How did you three get so strong...?" Tenten voiced everyone's first question. While Lee broke out a pen and notepad.

"The thing is I, no we haven't been entirely honest with you all, we were trying to weed out the groups that simply weren't ready for the commitment we will be asking you all for." Said Sakura as she was putting away her left over meal.

"Yes," mumbled Neji, "That much is obvious."

"The point of all this was to show that you all would not have lasted very long if it wasn't for your families extra training. But where does that leave all of our other classmates, are they just cannon fodder, or are they going to be strong ninja, just another name on the memorial stone, or a name in the history books." Said Sasuke.

"Aren't you all going to untie, Naruto?" Choji asked a little worried about his fellow glutton.

Sasuke and Sakura, looked over at Naruto who had a sheepish grin.

"That is actually part of our point, none of you realized that Naruto, hasn't been tied to that pole since we left to get the food."

They seemed to be surprised, if the widened shocked faces had anything to say about that, all except Kiba.

"Seriously, you guys didn't notice?"

"Kiba you don't count, I've used this technique on you all the time." Naruto, the real, Naruto was walking up to the training ground with a bowl of ramen in his hand and a pretty girl at his side. The girl herself was not strange at all but the others were dumbfounded by her presence there.

"Um Kazenami-san, what are you doing here?" Ino asked the obvious question.

"The boss said I should come." She replied quietly.

"Boss... You make her call you Boss, your scum..." Hinata spat.

"Calm down Hinata-san, it is what it is, all will be explained soon."

"Yes, speaking of explanations, why would Hokage-sama, "The Professor" take any advice from the dead last of our class?" Hinata, by this point in the conversation was indignant, she didn't hate Naruto, in her mind he just didn't make any sense. He was an orphan, yet had a great family, he was the dead last yet was the strongest shinobi her age she had ever seen, he was a goof off, yet his sister and brother, listened to every order without question. He was an anomaly.

"Actually, princess, that's why she," the blonde said as he motioned to the girl at his side. "is here."

Sasuke took his turn. "Actually if we all want to get technical, Naruto was, in fact, the top of the class."

Everyone had a doubtful look on their face, it was obvious, Naruto's scores were just high enough to pass the academy, it was even a wonder as to why he was in the advanced class.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who sauntered over and sat on the ground between Sasuke's outstretched legs. "Wow, its just nice to stop all the acting."

"Yes, I agree Sasuke..." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Two years running around in secret."

"Yup..."

At this point the nine felt like they were in an alternate reality. But the surprises were not going to stop for a while.

"Anyway, Back to Hinata-san's question," Sasuke said. "the Hokage, took Naruto's advice because well, we were all at some point trained by the Sannin... Do you guys want to ask any questions or would you like us to keep going until you want to ask something."

"..."

"I'll take your silence as a continue, anyway, Naruto is the apprentice and only true student of Jiraiya-sama, while Sakura-chan, is the last student of Tsunade-sama... And I have been trained by my brother and apprenticed to Kakashi."

"Why, are you telling us all this, we are ninja you are entitled to your secrets."

"Were team mates now Neji-san, we need to trust each other." Sasuke said to his friend.

"Yosh, but I would still like to know as to why you said Naruto-kun, was actually the top of your class."

"Well Naruto, you can take this one." Sakura said as she laid her head on Sasuke's thigh.

"Ready," He said to Haruko. Haruko then made a hand sign, and said, "Release".

Now, after all of the current reveals, the group's eyes were practically at the level of one of those manga that they liked to read, their eye balls clearly visible from a few feet away, but when Haruko, became Naruto, their eyeballs were visible from space.

"Yo." Said the Naruto clone, this clone was actually wearing the clothes that the 'girl' had been wearing.

"The person you know as Kazenami Haruko, is actually a clone I created as an infiltration technique I call, Counterpart Clone Technique."

"So if you combine, Haruko's, weapon and written scores, with your Taijutsu scores. You have a perfect score in all areas of the academy... remarkable." Shino added to the conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... Your telling me that the Dobe," Ino pointed. "Is actually the top of the class, he's the apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Kazenami Haruko is actually a figment of his own imagination with a complete background history and identification that not even the sensei at the school noticed..."

"He also orchestrated the change in the team structure, planned out the assault and test of our skills, and also changed the entire academy structure..." Shikamaru pointed out while sitting in his thinking pose. "My dad told me that the system is changing." he answered before they could ask how he knew.

Everyone looked at Naruto, whom by this point ad a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Yo." the teen and his clone said.

"Alright boys, I think that's enough for one day yeah?" Sakura ask as she got up and wiped the grass off her skirt.

"Hn... I'm hungry. Dobe, Food?" Sasuke said as he walked hand in hand with Sakura.

"Yeah bro I'm starved."

"Yeah me too," Chiji jumped up and followed,

"Choji, Your always hungry." Ino yelled and followed.

Shikamaru got up and followed the rest with the peace sign waving over his shoulder. "Naruto, does the word troublesome mean anything to you?"

"Yes I would like to speak more of this with a good meal to fuel my thoughts."

"Yosh, Naruto-kun, well played for not noticing your ploy I shall run 10 laps around Konoha..."

Naruto stopped Lee before he could begin his tirade, "Lee, I want you at my house before sunrise, I want to begin a special training with you... A gift, for you as my friend and rival."

"Naruto-kun, I cannot accept such a thing, I have not earned it." He bowed instantaneously at almost 90 degree.

"Lee, I want you at your best when we show our youthful spirit, If I can make you stronger, that will only serve to make me stronger, what do you say...?"

"Yosh, I shall be there, at 4am."

"Just remember, Lee, knock on my door ONLY, if you wake Baa-chan, or Nee-chan, you will die."

"Yes, my youthful friend I remember that encounter well."

Lee took off after the rest of the group.

Kiba threw his arm over Shino, and began pulling him away towards the rapidly retreating group. "Shino, lets go eat, Akamaru is hungry, and I can hear your hive from here."

Naruto turned his head to glance at Hinata.

It was odd, he felt a strange aura from the girl. She was standing there, angry, but also confused.

He could feel it all around her, her emotions were in incredible turmoil, her face showed it, her chakra reflected it.

With a resigned sigh, Naruto stepped towards her carefully. "Hime," her head snapped up at him like she was about to kill him. "Hinata-chan..." Her eyes softened a bit. "Hinata-san... Would you like to join the group for lunch?"

She didn't answer.

After a few awkward moments he turned to leave. As he was walking he felt something he didn't think about. A soft grip on the elbow of his track jacket.

"Why?"

"..."

"Why do you torment me?"

"..."

"Why do you insist on making me look like a fool?"

"..."

"Why are you so... so... Infuriating."

They were quiet screams. All of her questions her whispered and yelled at the same time, through choked sobs.

"I can never catch up to you, every time I think that I'm getting even close to your level you just pull away."

"Hinata... I."

"Seriously, I noticed it the first day... You let me hit you. You deliberately let me hit you after you took my first kiss."

"I didn't meant to Hinata-chan... It just happened so when you got angry I felt it was only right."

"Don't give me that,"you felt it was right" nonsense, you felt I was weak, you must have thought I was incapable."

"No that's not it..."

"Stop it... I know the truth, your so arrogant, so full of yourself! I followed and trained for those summer days to be able to take you down, so that I could truthfully tear you apart in the academy. But no, Dog breath pushed you into me, and you... Kissed me again! and you let me hit you again."

He paused, he didn't really know what to do here, she was clearly unstable and unwilling to listen to reason. She was crying out but didn't know why, reaching but didn't know for what.

"The worst part of it all..." she was clenching her fists so tight her knuckles were bone white. "Is that damned smile of yours... Why... Why do you torment me...?"

There was no other way, no easy way to do this... He walked up to her... slowly. She didn't move, she simply looked down at his approaching feet.

"Hinata..."

"..."

"I cant answer any of your questions, at least not the way you want me too."

She didn't flinch. He leaned into her and spoke softly into her ear.

"But I will be here. I'll be here for as long as it takes, until you figure it out. But if you want me to help, if you want me to truly help you, you need to sort out what it is exactly that you question."

She had paused. At this moment the strain on her mind was staggering. In all her rage, in all her chaotic thought, it was only when he was this close that she was at peace. This close...

_'I hate you... I hate that I hate you, I hate that I love you... I love that I hate you... and in the midst of tall the thoughts I love you... I am so confused...'  
_

If it weren't for the raging emotions someone on the outside would have written this as a touching love scene. As tense as it was the swirling emotions ripping around them, they were the eye of the storm... He put his forehead against hers.

"If it helps, I do what I do because of what is expected of me, my family my ancestors all looking at me from the afterlife... they expect so much of me. I do this, be the best that I can possibly be, for them. Then I look around and realize that, I need to be even better than that to protect those around me... Those that cant protect themselves."

There was another long pause. It seemed like hours that they were like this... When the scale was tipped in Hinata's mind...

"What can you possibly know about expectations or loss. You never knew your parents, and your new family was there from the beginning. I am an heir." There was no real emotion in this... She spoke in monotone...recited...force fed. "How can you assume to preach to me about duties, before I was even born I was expected to be perfect, perfection for a perfect clan... My mother..."

"I spoke with Sewa, shes a great and wise woman... She spoke to me about your mother."

Finally a flicker of some semblance of thought... Her eyes widened... _'Sewa, did she betray my trust as well?'_

"So surprised, really? What did you think you were the only one doing research on a target." at the proximity that they were he was still whispering. "Your mother, was the angel of the Hyuuga clan. She believed that the clan should be united and strong. She was compassionate, loving, and kind. Hinata, my dear, beautiful Tsuki-hime. You did what she wanted, don't you realize that. Yet here you are spitting on her memory because of the attitude you have." He took her chin in his hands. "I will wait for you, as long as you need me to, but know this. The truth you seek is about yourself, is within you. Learn that and you will have the rest of your answers."

"This is you..." he put his hand over her heart. "Whats in there is who you are. And everyday you deny it you deny everything your mother ever was."

"What does an Orphan know about expectations."

Naruto took a step back, away from her so he could see her face fully.

"You should go eat with the group, you will learn something, I wont be there, so you wont have to worry about that. Tell my sister, I'm 'playing ninja', she'll know what that means."

He turned and began walking away... She immediately, regretted his absence.

"I'll give you a hint on what I know about expectations:

Their upon the Leafing shrine

There stood abreast, the beast of Nine.

The strength of he it was consign

And a fathers life resign.

Hence there forth came the dread

A sleeping child burdened, in his bed.

What once was strong, is now dead

In the maelstrom there was red.

Figure that out and you'll know who I am."

Just then she heard the voices of three kids.

"Boss!"

"Boss is over here!"

"Konohamaru, The Boss is over here"

"Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru... Good job finding me, now lets see if you can catch me..."

With a gust of wind Naruto took off the three would be ninja hot on his heels.

Hinata for lack of brain power or maybe due to emotional stress, never noticed the two people standing behind her.

One was a tall man, a rather imposing figure. A huge white mane of hair, with blood red painted tears streaming down his face.

The other was a young Samurai girl, with a wooden boken at her side. This one was about 9 years old and only a little taller than the young girl, Moegi, that had just abounded after Naruto.

"Oho, It seems my apprentice is becoming quite the cassanova," he said as he jotted the scene out in his book. "that boy is going to make me a lot of money... Sorry Miyuki-chan, it looks like its going to be just me and you today."

Miyuki simply stood there and looked at Hinata.

"I too am an orphan... say again what you said to him and I will personally, make you incapable of speaking again."

"Oh, come now Miyuki, lets be nice. Naruto would want you two to get along."

Hinata turned and regarded the young girl, she didn't know what it was about her, but she knew she meant it.

An uncharacteristic "Gomenasai," escaped her lips.

"Naruto-kun, likes you for some reason, there fore I will tolerate you, hurt him again and it will be the last time, this I promise you."

Miyuki said as she walked away.

* * *

Flash back End

"Hinata..." It echoed.

"Hinata-chan..." It echoed more, as if she was in an empty room.

"Hinata-CHAN!"

She was shaken from her muse... Had she gotten lost in that though again?

"Hinata-chan my goodness Daughter, you have been loosing yourself in day dreams all month, what is going on with you."

"F-Father!"

It was as Hiashi said it, it had already been a month since the incident of Hinata's memories and the groups training had kicked into full speed. And every day since then Hinata had been sore from head to toe, and every morning and evening Hinata would soak herself in a mineral bath.

The training for the group of young Genin was nothing like she had ever seen or heard of. It was already being called the month of Yami (darkness).

The first week, was Ninjutsu crash course.

Everyone had their affinity tested, and once that happened... Doom. They had been pushed so hard their chakra coils had to adapt to the strain. Hinata didn't think it was possible but, she saw it with her own eyes.

They didn't have to master the techniques, but the basics were drilled into them. Once they got the basics of the Jutsu down, they were instructed to perfect the techniques on their own time, then given instruction on a new viable technique to their style.

Week two was the most emotionally draining experience in her entire short life. Genjutsu, which was her strong suit, had never been taught like it was that week. They were subjected to Genjutsu techniques of varying levels for five days. They had all experienced their worst fear, relived their worst memory, and seen their closest love interest and family die over a thousand times that week.

Then Taijutsu... It gave her waking nightmares. See, her age group was composed of the smartest genin the village had seen. Ninjutsu specialist's blooming the likes of Kakashi himself. A few in her group would later be considered even greater than Kurenai in Genjutsu. But it seemed that by far, the standards for Taijutsu would soon be raised because of this very group.

Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, hell everyone including her, were far beyond the norm. Especially, _'Naruto...' _

Hiashi chuckled, "Daughter... Daughter...there you are, what has gotten into you and my nephew these days."

Hinata came out of her daze.

Hiashi, climbed into the mineral bath, he was wearing the traditional garb for such an occasion of course, as was Hinata. A simple linen shirt and pants. The reason for the garbs in a bath, was that this place was for warriors and the mineral bath was in its self expensive. It was a location for rehabilitation, it was also the Hyuuga secret for flawless porcelain skin.

"Hinata-chan," He hadn't called her that since her mother died. "what ails your mind daughter."

"The training is..."

"Nonsense, your cousin is in the same training regimen, though tired he may be, I have never seen him or his team more focused. So tell me," his expression softened beyond anything she had seen in a very long time. "...what is it that steals your mind from the present."

* * *

Three students about the age of 9 were standing, panting, bleeding and sweating. They were, in a feeble attempt, trying to attack their assailant. The masked man being only 3 years older than them, he was still so much more than a match.

"Boss, when can we get an outfit like that."

Konohamaru was referring to Naruto's 'Shadow ANBU' gear. The 'Old School' ninja gear, consisting of black everything, hood and mask included, had now been added to. By Hokage's orders, Naruto's squad was given a black version of the ANBU arm and shin guards, as well as chest armor.

"The boss, is just showing off his new gear Konohamaru, he did say it at the start didn't he? He needs to practice moving around will all the new gear your grandpa gave him..."

"**sniff**, yeah Moegi, but does he have to kick our buts to do that?"

Naruto removed his mask, "You wanted me to train with you guys right? Well you can only play Ninja for so long before the game becomes life or death. Right?" he said looking over at Ebisu.

"Naruto-dono is right. Honorable..." he caught himself, there was a conversation between Ebisu and Naruto at one point, about him calling Konohamaru 'Honorable Grandson' was giving the poor boy a complex and the reason he was acting out. "I mean Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, this life is not a joke... the only way to truly be great is to dedicate and immerse yourself."

* * *

Back in the Hyuuga estate.

"So this boy, he is strong, smart, fast, courageous, commands respect, is authoritative, and leads without fear. He reminds me of my old team mate."

"Old t-team mate?" Hinata was at a loss for words. This had been, by far the longest conversation she had ever had with her father, and on top of that, the stoic man was laughing and cracking jokes.

"Yes, I called him the blonde menace, he was the bane of my existence at the academy, he even got along well with Hizashi, if only to spite me."

"He was blonde too..."

"Sure was, he was a genius, and in every way was similar to the boy you just described." He knew the truth but for a while and unless Naruto requested it, he couldn't directly tell her anything but he could talk about a person everyone knew. "Namikaze Minato... Such a pain in my ass. Always so good at everything he did... He made me look like I was standing still..."

Hinata gasped at her fathers cussing, but quickly stifled a giggle as she just couldn't fathom her father speaking this openly with her.

"Who was t-that F-Father, was h-he a famous ninja..."

"Oh I think you've heard of the Yondaime Hokage before Hinata."

And as he predicted, her eyes flew wide open.

"Yes well, believe me when I say he was just as smart and just as much of a handful on the battle field when he was younger, but it wasn't until he met his girlfriend that he became great."

Hinata was enthralled.

* * *

"Udon, how is your studying going. Are you making any progress on the language." Naruto asked as he scooped more Ramen into his mouth.

The resulting statement from Udon, was a series of mumbles and slurping sounds. Which Naruto seemingly understood as if he were speaking regularly, a feat that Ayame was giggling about.

Naruto had taken a liking to Konohamaru, he reminded him of himself... Overshadowed by a great shinobi, but with far more potential. And as such Konohamaru and his future team mates were partially apprenticed by Naruto and his team mates.

"Well keep at it I know those last few characters are hard to write but are very important. Moegi."

Moegi had all the decency in the world to pick up her exhausted face off the counter and attempted to speak coherently to her sort-of-sensei.

"The language is really hard but I can draw all of the characters it just takes time."

"Good then your ready to start creating basic D level seals." he made three hand signs and a book appeared. "here you go Moegi-chan, those are 25 D ranked seals not using the language you know, read the instructions and let me know what you think..." It was a test obviously, she would need to decipher the instructions before she would be able to do anything.

"Hey, Boss..." Finally, Konohamaru had been almost dead silent since he had his but handed to him not too long ago. "How do we get as strong as you. I wanna beat my grandpa, but I think you will get the chance before I ever get close."

"Dedication. Stop playing Ninja... and Start being one."

* * *

"I had never seen a more dedicated Genin, in my life, yet, the boy you describe is almost a replica."

Another hour had gone by in the mineral bath, Hinata was almost feeling her 100%, but listening to her father tell stories of his school time rival, was intriguing to say the least. Other members of the house had come in by this point. The mineral bath was open to all warriors of the Hyuuga clan, as well as any of the ANBU that may have needed it.

"W-why are you telling me all of this father..."

"Because Hinata-chan, if your mother were around, she would be able to help you as she did me. I fought the Yondaime many times, he was my rival. But I focused always on beating someone who was just out of my league." Many of the listeners nodded, not so much because of Hiashi's story, but because of the moral, "some people are just built differently."

"Your father is right Hinata-chan..." Said Hizashi "Your father is not saying he is weak, far from it..."

"Damned right Hi-za-shi-chan..." Hiashi barked back at his older sibling.

"...your only a few seconds older than I..." Hizashi said in a deadpan voice.

"The point of the story Hinata-chan is, that if he is stronger, ask your self about his dedication, if he is more dedicated, then there is your answer."

"B-but, father, I train for 6 hours a day..."

"Oh... is that so... Hinata-chan, do you know what your friends Shadow Clone Technique is capable of?"

* * *

"But Boss..." the Konohamaru crew whined.

"No I cant teach you that yet... It requires far too much chakra... But your reserves are looking good."

Naruto had already tested the children on their affinities, as well as capacity. They were the second test subjects, and soon, Naruto would have a base line to measure Chakra levels.

"But boss, that technique is incredible, you can do so much with it."

"Yes, but, you all have a great weapon also... your minds." Said Ebisu. "Naruto, as you know is a special case, and may be the only true master of the Shadow clone technique. Because of his abilities, and circumstance, he will be able to take that technique to greater heights than even Hokage-sama. But Naruto and I both, see the potential in you, which is why we are teaching you as our apprentices. Naruto-dono, has been kind enough to pass on his families legacy to you three. Do not disrespect him, or his ancestors by taking it lightly."

They seemed to have realized something then... Maybe just maybe that, stupid, boring, complicated language they were learning would do them some good... or beyond it.

Ebisu finally looked up at the setting sun and noticed it was time to go. He also pointed over his shoulder to the ANBU approaching, with a mission scroll. "I believe that is for you Naruto-dono. I bid you good evening." he bowed.

"You know Ebisu-sensei, " He said returning the bow. "I asked you for none of the formalities."

"Yes but it seems that, all future Hokage these days need training in manners."

After that, Ebisu left the restaurant, with the three clamoring children en tow.

The cat masked ANBU quickly made his way in. "The Hokage requests your presence in his office."

Naruto got in close to the ANBU's ear. "Yugao-nee, you don't have to sound so formal..."

**WHACK**

"I have repeatedly told you to call me sensei."

Naruto grumbled "Mah mah, ok, ok, Nee-sensei..." and he took off in a massive shunshin that almost caught the now identified Cat masked ANBU off guard...

"I'm going to kill that brat. Teuchi-san... he didn't pay did he..."

"..." The look on the old mans face said it all, as well as the hysterical laughter, of Ayame.

"Now I'm really gonna kill the kid."

* * *

Yugao was much faster than Naruto... when it came to the sword. In pure speed, the little bastard was just out of her reach... They were moving far to fast for anyone to make out what they were saying except for the other ANBU who were laughing at the chase.

"Damn your father for spawning you, you little shit. SLOW DOWN!"

"Make me, NEE-SENSEI!"

"Naruto! I don't have time for this..." She broke away as she came to the Hyuuga estate and quickly made her way to the gate, which there was a guard, where he pointed her to the bath house...

She quickly appeared in the room to hear laughter and more battle stories and found exactly who she was looking for, and for some reason the girl looked down trodden.

"Neko-sensei... What are you doing here?"

"At least you have manners Hinata-chan." she handed the girl the scroll. "The Hokage requests your presence in two hours."

"Hai!"

"See you later, Hinata-chan." Hinata unrolled the scroll

"Oh, what does it say Daughter?"

"My first C rank mission..."

All in the bath house applauded. A Genins first C rank was usually a big deal.

"Thank you, I'll be going now." She whispered as she scampered off to get ready to meet the Hokage.

* * *

Hokage's office.

"So Sakura-chan, how goes it in the Hospital..." asked the old man smoking his pipe.

"Very good, Hokage-sama, it seems that there are a few very capable Doctors there, and they are learning well, Shishou's learning curve is steep though..."

He had to laugh at this part. He did know exactly what she was talking about.

"Naruto-kun, ah, welcome how are things training my insufferable grandson?"

Naruto had just appeared at his windowsill, and was making his way to the front of the desk.

"After I convinced Ebisu-sensei,"

"You only call him sensei, because he's as perverted as your godfather, and our current sensei..." Grumbled Sasuke.

"...to stop calling him Honorable-this and Honorable-that. He's really started to grow. Now he doesnt feel like he has to beat you just to make a name for himself, Now he just wants to beat you to take that hat your keeping warm for me."

"Oh ho, any time any where you little brat..." Sparks flew between the old man and the blonde kid, almost like their vision had electrified the air around their line of sight. "But on to more important matters, now if only I can get Kakashi-san to arrive somewhere on time."

Naruto pointed to the wall to his left, just to the left of an open window. "He's been there for a while now."

Just as Naruto was saying that, Kakashi poked his head in the window with a peace sign and his usual "Yo..." and hoped in.

"Good now that your all here," he said as Itachi entered the room "I am sending you three on your first A ranked mission." he said pointing to the three youngsters. "You, are going to meet up with a Kiri Contingent, to free Wave Country from the current regime."

* * *

A/N: Woo Hooo Wave ark Finally sorry of It took too long but I needed the ground work for my story. Please let me know what you think.


	15. 15 See ya with a wave

A/N: Thanks a lot for the input, and reviews, it really motivates.

C / A ranked Mission

I mean

C Ranked!

The Aburame household was always calm and quite. They were a people of logic, calm, cool, and collected was their life force. See, they were a hive, a family, whose members all worked in tandem for a singular goal. Right now, though was a proud moment therefore the hive was buzzing. The current youngest Aburame that had recently joined the ranks of Konoha's military force was given his first C ranked mission.

In much the same way, the stoic faces of the Hyuuga household, scurried about. The hair to the clan had received her first real mission request.

It was a well known fact that all shinobi are given 2 full hours notice before their first real mission. It was a mental preparation, and a physical one as well. It gave you time to go through your mental checklists, and your gear, you obviously didn't need to show up at the Hokage's office with everything, simply due to the fact that, well, you didn't know where the hell you were going.

Simply put, it was tradition.

Every Genin laid out their gear. Everything they could possibly need. Shino, was kneeling in front of every thing listed in the shinobi handbook. Spools of ninja wire, razor wire, shuriken, kunai, mesh armor, survival gear, rations, survival knife, soldier pills.

The Inuzuka Compound on the other hand... was, well, they had tradition also, but, today... "SOME ONE TRACK THAT LITTLE SHIT DOWN!" Roared Inuzuka Tsume. Kiba and a Naruto clone had decided to start a new tradition, one where they would prank the clan head.

The clone and Kiba were hiding in a near by stream... "Kiba, you know your going to have to go home and get ready eventually right?"

"Yeah but it was so worth it, you saw Kuromaru's face when he saw mom... Priceless."

"Dude, she's gonna take your balls for that... maybe you should have waited until after we left on mission."

Kiba looked at 'Naruto', his face all scrunched up like he was sucking on a lemon, "Dude, the 'Prank King of Konoha', afraid of a prank that's not like you..."

"Just saying, time and a place for everything you know. C ranks a big deal... and besides I've got one thing going for me that you don't..."

"Oh yeah whats that smart ass." He whispered as he heard his mother approaching.

"I'm not actually here.." 'Naruto' said with a huge smile before shouting "HEY PINK HAIRED LADY HE'S OVER HERE." then poofed out of existence.

Tsume, whom usually had a mane of dark brown hair, was in fact, sporting a lovely new head of pink hair...

"Inuzuka Kiba..." she said in a very calm and soothing voice. "your life is forfeit. Prepare to die."

"Mommy..."

"Sorry, but today, you learn why I am Alpha..."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood before an exhausted blond haired boy, this boy was the real one, the real deal.

They were standing on an empty plain on the plateau that was the back side of Hokage Mountain. It was the Hokage's personal training ground and where all the high level Jounin, with special permission were, allowed to train incredibly strong Jutsu that would other wise destroy the village.

The Professor, was known as such due to the wisdom and knowledge the man contained. But, in the Leaf Village, He was known as such because he was always willing to help a Ninja out.

But today, today he stood before the son of the greatest ninja to walk the earth, and the boy was already proving the potential he had.

Right now though, the boy was panting, sweaty and looked exhausted. But behind him, behind him the battle field was literally blanketed in senbon.

"Naruto..." The Hokage, barely said in a whisper. " How... When did... Is that truly even possible?"

"Yeah...It... is... just... takes... a lot... of Chakra..." Naruto said between gasps.

"I'll say. I always thought that it could be done, but, thought no one could ever have the capacity to do it."

"What... am... I... doing... wrong... though?" He said still trying to catch his breath, while reaching in his pocket for a soldier pill.

"Well, for one, that combination of techniques will be written in the forbidden scroll immediately, I almost don't even want to acknowledge that it even exists, Boy."

"Heh, so if... I tell you... I really want to... do it with explosive... kunai?"

"That's not funny Naruto."

"I know..." he said finally catching his breath. "I can do about half that many Kunai." he said in a sweeping motion over the battle field. "I started small, but I don't think I will get this jutsu down for a while, I have other, more, viable techniques I want to get cracked old man, so no worries on that."

"I was going to say, that isn't even a viable sequence in a fight, too much prep-work. But if you set that as a trap, Naruto, would you really want to cause that much destruction?"

"Yes..." He answered as if the answer was obvious.

Hiruzen sweat dropped, he should have known better than to ask, Naruto, that question.

"Well, boy, do you think your ready for this mission, it is quite important."

"Hmm, lets see..." Naruto said scratching his head in a thinking posture. "You want me to pose as a Genin in front of the client, while actually taking lead, while Kakashi oversees the mission, in order to throw off the three missing ninja squads that have taken control of a small neighboring country, run as a distraction so that Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii, and Sakura-nee, take out and seize control of the assets of a billionaire shipping company, in order to control the shipping port to make trade with Kiri much much cheaper, while adding said neighboring country to our protection in order to bolster our own economy... Did I miss anything."

The Hokage, by this point, had a perpetually dumbstruck look on his face, "Naruto, That whole thing isn't just your mission."

"Oh, I know, it just sounds cool when I say it like that."

"You know, your mother used to do that, she thought the second great shinobi war was her sole mission... It is refreshing to know that you have that attribute of hers." The old man had sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Naruto, your mission, is to be the fourth member of team 8, and take command of the mission until it is upgraded to the A rank, which we are sure it will be. The client," he said handing the blonde a file, "is a bridge builder that has been manipulated by the current Shipping company. The reason it will be Miss-Ranked, is due to the fact that the Land Of Waves is currently poor, which we aim to change. Intelligence has reported the possibility that there are three teams of Missing Nin in the area, which is why Itachi's team will be sent ahead to rendezvous with the Kiri team that the Mizukage sent. Then your team will meet and be debriefed. Any Missing Nin encountered should be marked as primary targets."

"Why not make it an A rank from the start?" the blonde one said in one of his moments.

"As I said, Wave is a poor country, in order to pull off the illusion we must label this as a C rank, and send in Genin at best... The client must think you are not strong enough to represent him, without that any attacking squad will simply send in the heavy hitters at the start and put everyone in Wave on high alert."

"Understood Hokage-sama, How would you like me to portray myself while on mission..."

_'When the kid is on he's on' _The Hokage mused. "It is important to keep the illusion, but there are four clan heirs on this mission, no one dies, if you must do what is necessary to bring everyone back alive, do you think your ready for this young man?"

"As long as it doesn't turn out like my last real mission, everything should be good Old Man. Ill see you at the office, I need to eat." And the blonde was gone.

"That's what frightens me about you boy." He said as he looked out before, him, the ground literally littered with senbon, probably more than he could count, slowly the senbon poofed out of existence. "Mass Shadow Clone technique, with each Clone using the Mass Senbon Shadowclone technique... how many clones can Naruto make again?"

* * *

Hinata and Shino sat outside the missions room together awaiting the arrival of their third team mate... who happened to have just walked up the stairs.

"Kiba, What on Gods green earth happened to you... are you even going to be mission ready..." Asked Hinata.

Kiba was sporting an assortment of cuts, bruises, and scratches. "I'll be fine, Mom said, _'You will be OK, I wouldn't dishonor the clan by having you unfit for duty on your first C rank, you will feel pain, lots of pain, but its all just superficial compared to what I'm going to do to you when you return.' _So I'm mission ready, whether I like it or not."

"I cant believe you, what did you do?"

"I pranked my Mother, I put pink hair dye in her shampoo... I thought it was funny..."

"HA! Me too Kiba that was great, glad I wasn't actually 'there' but the memories are priceless." Naruto laughed with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"I should have known you had a hand in this..." She whispered.

"It was most unwise to act as such before a mission, you are not at 100% and therefore a liability to the group." The ever rational Shino interjected.

Naruto inspected the dog like child... "Well... he was never good looking anyway Shino, but he looks good for the mission, lets get in there and see what the old man wants..."

"Hai..." Said Shino... Shino, due to his families secret arts, was always keenly aware of chakra. And when he met Naruto, he knew it immediately... this boy had very powerful chakra, and he was holding back more. That quickly turned to respect, which his father viewed as very mature, which lead to the reveal. Shino's father had asked Naruto to his home and during dinner, had asked Naruto if he would share his secret.

They walked into the mission room and joined the queue.

Shino was always very rational, it was what his family was known for. So he, rationalized the obvious. Naruto, much like the Aburame, held something within himself that many felt was vile. His respect for the blond boy only grew. And their friendship abounded.

Kiba, as well, was very weary of Naruto and his abilities. The Inuzuka family had immediately labeled him an Alpha type. Let alone when Tsume, tried to help Naruto control his feral side.

The lie that the village knew about Naruto was: that he was a distant relative to the Inuzuka, from the once great nation of Uzu, Konoha's old ally. That way the Ninja clans could explain Naruto's 'Feral' transformation, should he ever need to use it in the village.

Regardless, the line of new Genin and Chunin receiving missions was long, they had time before the mission was assigned, so all they could do was wait and muse.

(NARUTO'S THOUGHTS)

_Flashback to the morning after the genin super test_

"Naruto-sensei." Lee gasped.

One would wonder why Lee of all people, Naruto's own Senpai, was referring to Naruto as sensei, but it was simple. Naruto was, a very experienced person. One would wonder if it was truly possible for such a young person to have that much knowledge. But it was true. Having grown up with people around him to push him, he gained an incredible work ethic. Reading his parents diaries, notes, and letters only reaffirmed his resolve.

What Jiraiya meant as a way to keep up with the Sharingan, Naruto turned into a way to surpass every expectation the old sage ever dreamed.

Where a normal person would train for 10 hours a day, Naruto, was capable of such a feat in only one hour. If there was one thing Naruto could teach and teach well, was the art of sealing.

The math was staggering. 10 clones, reading 2 hours a day for the last 4 years... without fail. A promise made to his resting mother that he would learn the language of his forefathers.

Currently, however, it was Lee, on his knees pouring sweat and attempting to capture as much air in his lungs and he possibly could.

It was a known fact that Lee was a 'splendid' ninja, but lacked one key component to his skill set... Chakra. Naruto had known this and just couldn't fathom a great shinobi, in a great shinobi village, being left behind due to 'weak' or 'under developed' chakra coils. The day of the Genin super test, Naruto had explained to Lee that while, yes, he could be a great ninja on taijutsu alone, it would be better for the team and Konoha alike that he could be much stronger.

Combining Jiraiya's notes, along with his fathers, and then his own findings. Jiraiya had surmised that, if a person could increase their chakra control, then one could increase their capacity, and there was only one true way to do it, safely and effectively, (not like that bastard snake with his hickey seals).

Naruto explained, to Lee as Jiraiya had explained to him...

"Lee, from what we have found, it is possible to increase someones chakra capacity, but as you can tell it ain't gonna be easy bro."

"But... I wish to... be a spl...endid ninja... on tai..." Naruto cut him off.

"No doubt, you already are. But like I said, your true wish is to work hard, and defend the village, right..."

"Hai!" Was all the boy could muster.

"As a ninja, we must always use every tool that we possibly could to our advantage.' Said Jiraiya from a corner in the room they were in.

_'Ah yes this room'..._ mused the white maned man. The room was located underneath Naruto's home, it was a marvel but with all the shinobi capable of doing great things it should have really been no surprise.

Jiraiya had asked Kakashi for some help. The room, was dug out with the help of Kakashi and one of Kakaski's old subordinates, a man that Naruto was getting to know. Yamato and Kakashi used their techniques to remove a vast quantity of earth beneath the house, and then Yamato did something that Naruto had never seen before, something that awed him and his siblings some more, than others.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto watched as the man summoned, the wood of trees, and lined the hole and formed a two story basement. A place that would be totally hidden from view and would suppress chakra to the outside world.

Jiraiya scoffed under his breath at recalling the endeavor.

"Pipe down Ero-sennin, this is my student I'm running the show." Barked Naruto.

"Wise ass little shit, your lucky your going on a mission tomorrow or I would train you into the ground for that comment."

The blonde returned his attention to his 'student'.

"What we have discovered, is, that to a certain extent, one can train up chakra capacity like one would physical strength. You know physical training better than anyone, like you though, I know chakra training better than anyone..."

"Yes... your status as a container of a bijuu would make it as such." quipped the green clad boy.

"Right, your chakra coils are under developed, and you will never have an incredible amount of chakra at your disposal, me and Ero-sensei, believe that in time we may be able to get your chakra reserves to a chunin equivalent level..."

"It will not be easy Rocku Lee... Are you prepared to lend your self to such a task." asked the Sannin.

"How will I be able to do such a thing."

"The art of sealing... My friend, I would teach you something that I hold close to my heart, the art of my forefathers... will you honor my family with your dedication..."

Lee bowed to the ground, as low as he possibly could trying to show as much respect as he could. "I am truly honored that you would want to share this with my friend, I fear, I am not worthy of such a legacy."

"We're a lot alike Lee, I would not have asked if I dint know that my mother would not have done the same thing..." Naruto pondered for a second... "Lee do you know where the Yondaime gained his incredible sealing arts?"

"The Yondaime was a powerful and intelligent man, he gained the knowledge..." Naruto cut him off.

"From my mother..."

"Then that means..."

"Yup, I trust you with my secrets bro... Now the required texts are..." with a few hand signs Naruto produced a few tomes, books and scrolls...

Lee mused about the dedication necessary for the endeavor, _'To know the things the Yondaime knew... No wonder Naruto is so strong... I will not fail my friend, nor his ancestors, nor the fill of fire, I must show the village my flames of youth...' _Feeling the full tug of the chakra seal now on his belly he promptly passed out...

Naruto shook his head.

The ending of the memory came in succession to being called up to the Hokage next in line.

Iruka was sitting next to the Hokage as the quartet approached the missions assignment desk.

"Oh secondary team 8 your mission is a special one today, unfortunately we are short on Jounin instructors and most of the other teams are already deployed doing other things... looks like the four of you are headed to wave country as an escort... Your mission is in the folder, and will be assigned to your team lead..."

"Sir, if there are no Jounin available who's going to protect my life on this journey."

"A Tazuna-san, meet your escort team, the mission as you described it is simple enough, the four before you are very talented, I say so myself as they are my students..."

"Um no offense but, a bunch of snot nosed kids, really?"

"Mr, Tazuna, I assure you if you have described the mission accurately then you have nothing to worry about as they will merely be defending you on the low probability that you may encounter stray highwaymen, bandits, and pickpockets." The Hokage queried "Unless you have been dishonest about the mission ranking?"

"Haha, not at all, I just tend to forget the training begins at an early age for ninja, ignore an old drunken fool, forgive me."

"Very well then, your mission leader is one Uzumaki Naruto, who has been given full mission command is that clear young ones."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino chimed in unison."

"Good From here on out consider yourselves on mission. Naruto you are the commanding officer, Dismissed!"

The quintet walked outside the door and made their way out of the building.

Naruto broke the uneasy silence. "Tazuna-san, when would you like to leave, I may be in charge but you are the client, we leave on your word."

"Hmm... I think I would like a drink before we head out, perhaps tomorrow morning sun up."

"OK everyone gather your gear we're staying at my house tonight, I would like to go over the mission specs, you all know where I live meet there in an hour... Dismissed."

"Tazuna-san, why don't you come to my house as well, my master has excellent sake, I'm sure you would like it and it would be free of charge for a guest such as yourself."

"Oh a hospitable little brat ain't ya, alright kid lets see what you got to offer."

* * *

Hinata was in a state half way between livid and lucid.

On the one hand she had to, officially, take orders from Naruto, but she also got a chance to visit his home. It still didn't help that the girl was still at odds with her own feelings... She quickly gathered her effects and practically ran out of her house. It was a rare attempt at being nice, she wanted to get there early in order to maybe talk and clear the air before the mission.

The young Hyuuga shuffled through the crowds of the early afternoon, wondering... _'If the mission starts in the morning why does Naruto want to meet so early... oh maybe to strategize, or plan the route, and contingency routes. Yes that must be the case.'_

She quickly made her way into the old Uchiha district, and made a bee line to her nemesis/crushes' house.

She rehearsed and rehearsed what she would say, not to come off as totally submissive but to show her willingness to work ass a team.

'knock, knock'

She was a Hyuuga, She was was a ninja, she was...

'The door opened.'

Totally unprepared.

Mouth agape, she looked on as Kiba ran through the house, currently being chased by _'the client?' _She mused to herself. It felt like a dream really, but Akamaru yipping at her heals let her know this was as real as reality.

Just then, as Kiba ran by the door once again, arms flailing and a bottle of sake whizzing by his head, she realized two things.

First:

_'Naruto is coming this way.' _She noted he also was laughing maniacally, but _'God his smile is amazing... No stop it Hinata get a grip.'_

"Hey gorgeous glad you could make it, sorry bout the ruckus, you know Kiba, come on in you'll be staying in my room for the night..." said Naruto in the middle of her muse.

Second:

_'This is going to be a long night...'_

She was right, after several hours of drinking, there was a lull in the action, only to be shortly disrupted by more ruckus when Tsunade got home to see a strange man, in her home, wearing one of her undergarments... it wasn't pretty. The bridge builder was, fine, she was the greatest healer in all the Elemental Nations after all.

Later however, once the sun had set, and the real quiet set in Naruto came and got her out of his room. He led her, quietly to a basement type door. She learned one thing about Naruto that night, and it was... _'Cool' _the young Hyuuga didn't even know that word was in her vocabulary, but once she saw the two story underground... hideout?... yes, hideout was the proper word. She was surprised though, in the underground lair, were a few familiar faces...

Lee, the loud, brash, yet gentile, and polite boy on her cousin's team was doing pushups wile reading a book.

Tenten, gave her a huge hug then ran back to the target range.

Neji, was meditating in the center of the huge room, in what looked like a small pond, with... '_yes that does seem to be a toad on his head. Just what the heck is going on down here.'_

She was lead down the outer perimeter and saw a room to the right, in which was Shikamaru and his sensei were playing a game of Shogi.

"Hey Hinata, in here."

She barely noticed Kiba and Shino, in the next room over, in what looked like a library of scrolls. The room contained three tables, of a moderate size. The wall was stacked with shelves and scrolls of all sizes, Inks of all colors, and brushes... "What is this place, Naruto?"

"Welcome to my room..."

"Yeah, Naruto gets all the cool toys, and well, he has the most awesome room of all time Hinata, this just so happens to be the empty scroll room, but it makes good for team meetings and stuff." Barked out Kiba.

Shino pushed his glasses against his nose. "Yes, Hinata-san, I often come here and help Naruto organize the scrolls and other various tasks, it is also a great place to meditate, when Naruto is being serious of course."

"But why are we here now shouldn't we be resting now." Asked the pearl eyed girl

"Yeah, blondie whats the deal, I wanted to get some rack before the mission tomorrow."

"Yes Naruto the hive must rest as well."

"Yeah yeah, comin right up." Naruto, the produced three scrolls. "You guys do know how to release and reseal the contents of a sealing scroll yes?"

The three nodded.

"Good, I know you all have you packs all good to go, but, in there is a gift from my kenjutsu master."

"Kenjutsu?" she asked innocently.

"He means Masamune-san and Muramasa-san." Shino replied.

"So this is fun and all Naruto, but, can we go over the mission spec's already, I wanna get a decent nights rest."

"Yes, Kiba is right, it would be prudent to actually get some rest."

"Well, here is a copy of the mission file and dossier of the client. This is all the information we have study up, then look over your gifts then hit the rack we leave at an hour past sunrise."

* * *

Hinata laid there looking at the ceiling, wondering, how this mission would go. There seemed to be way too much build up for a simple escort mission. Sure, they may encounter some bandits and highwaymen, but meeting and hanging out a full day before the mission wasn't normal.

She strengthened her resolve she would sneak into Naruto's room, and talk it out.

* * *

Naruto paced in his room going over the mission at hand, sure he had the right team and back up for the mission, but, he of all people knew that even though you had a plan, the plan only works if everything goes according to that plan... fuck if he knew if things would work out that way.

The prospect of fighting an unknown number of enemy missing ninja, was, a bit unsettling.

But hey, at least now he would be able to go all out, see what he was really made of, a chance to prove himself... to himself.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock,' _He heard at his bedroom door. Before he could respond, a mob of blue/black hair peeked in the door...

"Naruto, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure Hinata, come in."

And so she did, she entered the room coolly and humbly... this was a mission, it was serious, they needed unit cohesion.

She would swallow her pride.

And apologize.

* * *

Sunrise came quick in the spring time.

All to quick for Kiba's taste.

He was sure that Naruto would be up, ready, and out the door by now. This was one aspect of his close friend that he did, not, like. So it was no surprise to him, when he got dressed, Akamaru jumped on his head, and went downstairs to the kitchen and... no one was there.

He grabbed a ration bar, and sprinted out the door.

He quickly came to the appointed meeting place, and noticed a strange sight...

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?"

"Nothing it was just a misunderstanding?"

"..."

"Whats wrong with you Hinata?"

The pale eyed girl was standing there tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed and Byakugan in full blaze, directly at Naruto.

"Wait, wait, wait... I've seen that face before."

"Indeed we have Kiba," chimed in Shino. "at the academy, when you pushed Naruto-san, into Hinata-san."

"Whoa,... No way again?"

"..."

"..."

The older man, now sober and nursing a hangover, immediately recognized the situation.

"You two," he pointed "will be able to keep your young hormones under control?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Its all her fault!"

"Its all his fault!"

Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"This is going to be a long trip..." Said Kiba, Shino, Tazuna, and Akamaru...well the young pup yipped it... its not his fault no one can understand him but Kiba.

"Wave good by to Konoha, we're on our way to wave."

* * *

A/N : So sorry guys for the long wait, I took a power surge and it corrupted all the files I had open when it happened... which just so happened to be my outlines and notes for this and future chapters. I've been working on putting my story back together, with the files I was able to save.

Also sorry if this chapter seemed a bit erratic, without the notes for this chapter it seemed to have no structure to me, let me know if you feel the same way.


End file.
